HHP: El Infierno de los Magos
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: Los buenos ganan batallas, pero no la guerra. El mundo mágico está cada vez más sumido en el caos y la muerte. Hay temor de que los muggles se enteren con quiénes han convivido por siglos y si eso sucediera, sería el final del anonimato de la magia. ¿Habrá algo que pueda hacer un puñado de adolescentes estudiantes de Hogwarts? Eso ya se verá... si es que queda algo de tiempo.
1. Diez, Cinco, Ocho

**Uno: Diez de Varitas, Cinco de Galeones, Ocho de Espadas.**

_20 de junio de 2021._

_Berlín, Alemania._

_Puerta de Brandeburgo, bulevar Unter den Linden._

Hora pico y el tráfico era insoportable. Además, el verano se anunciaba con una temperatura elevada incluso para ser la capital alemana.

Inesperadamente, en un extremo del Paseo de los Tilos, el tránsito comenzó a ralentizarse. Los cláxones no tardaron en sonar, causando un escándalo desacostumbrado. Pronto se vio pasar a varios policías a pie, dado que ningún vehículo podría haberse colado en semejante caos, y los gritos indignados de los automovilistas no hicieron más que aumentar.

Como si fuese una ola, en pocos segundos se vio a una multitud correr en dirección opuesta al atasco. Hombres y mujeres de todas las edades mostraban pavor en sus rostros y no se detenían ante nada. Algunos, atónitos, bajaron de sus autos e intentaron parar a uno de los que corrían, pero eran rápidamente empujados a un lado, en medio de alaridos de verdadero pánico.

El tráfico en el bulevar se detuvo definitivamente ante semejante masa de personas corriendo. Ya sin reparos, la gente sobre los carros comenzó a salir, con cuidado de no ser arrastrados por la gente que, por lo visto, huía de algo. Unos cuantos se atrevieron a hacerse un hueco y llevarle la contraria a esa aterrorizada multitud, queriendo saber qué estaba pasando, sin pararse a pensar que quizá debían seguirle la corriente a los que escapaban como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Finalmente, un destello muy particular dio una idea escalofriante de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Los valientes que se atrevieron a llegar hasta la puerta de Brandeburgo la contemplaron con el asombro y el terror pintados en sus rostros a partes iguales, incapaces de creer que uno de los más grandes símbolos de la historia alemana estuviera en semejantes condiciones.

La puerta de Brandeburgo estaba envuelta en llamas y sin embargo, no ardía.

Eso era lo más espeluznante. ¿Cómo era posible que un monumento como ese no se chamuscara siquiera? Las llamas, en largas lenguas amarillas y anaranjadas, serpenteaban hacia lo alto, despidiendo un calor todavía peor que el del inicio del verano, asfixiante y peligroso. En cuanto los curiosos quedaron satisfechos, dieron media vuelta y se fueron, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, intentando procesar lo que acababan de ver.

Solo unos cuantos se quedaron en las cercanías, aparentemente indiferentes, contemplando la escena con semblante de esperar algo. Y quizá tenían poca paciencia, porque uno de ellos, envuelto en una larga chaqueta negra con capucha, sacó con desgano algo alargado del bolsillo, agitándolo de tal forma en alto que nadie se dio cuenta de qué estaba haciendo.

Sin previo aviso, de un grupo de curiosos recién llegado, un hombre ataviado con un traje azul marino caminó lentamente hacia el monumento en llamas. Detrás de él, las advertencias no se hicieron esperar, así como las peticiones de que retrocediera. Sin embargo, el hombre de traje hizo un gesto de mano para indicar que no se preocuparan y finalmente se detuvo a escasos dos metros del fuego, mirando hacia arriba, admirando con incredulidad aquel acontecimiento.

Y justo cuando dio un paso hacia la columna más cercana, un rayo de luz roja le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo derribó.

El individuo de chaqueta negra, acomodando bien la capucha que le cubría la cara, se giró enseguida hacia el origen del rayo, pero no logró hallar lo que buscaba. Él y otros tantos con una indumentaria similar no tardaron en emprender la retirada, evitando cuidadosamente a los policías y bomberos que, en pequeños grupos o solos, comenzaban a amontonarse en torno a la famosa puerta de influencia romana. Mientras los policías redirigían el tráfico, los bomberos analizaban la situación, intentando hallarle una explicación a lo que veían y preguntándose cómo sofocarían ese fuego que, al menos para ellos, era inverosímil.

Tan ocupados estaban todos que no vieron la solitaria figura que, viniendo desde el _Tiergarten_ (1), levantó la diestra, lanzando con una varita de madera un rayo de luz de un color entre rojo y violeta, el cual impactó en la estatua que coronaba la puerta de Brandeburgo.

Progresivamente, a partir de la estatua, las llamas comenzaron a apagarse, casi como si de la metálica diosa de la Victoria conduciendo una cuadriga, brotara una cascada de agua fresca. Las autoridades enseguida notaron eso, quedando más pasmados que cuando las hermosas columnas dóricas y los arcos eran rodeados por aquella lumbre que rayaba en lo sobrenatural.

En tanto, la figura solitaria que había lanzado el rayo dio media vuelta y se marchó, caminando lo más aprisa que pudo pero sin parecer sospechoso. Tuvo suerte de ir por un rumbo donde casi no hubieran curiosos rezagados, porque en ese caso se maldeciría mentalmente por varias horas.

Nadie debía atestiguar que, lo que fuera que extinguiera el fuego en la puerta de Brandeburgo, había sido obra de un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

* * *

_20 de junio de 2021._

_Roma, Italia._

_Fuente de Trevi, rione (2) de Trevi._

Era un domingo idóneo para pasear. A punto de iniciar el verano, los turistas extranjeros iban llegando en tropel a la capital italiana. La mayoría de ellos iban con ropa cómoda y las cámaras preparadas, ya fueran fotográficas o de video, queriendo captarlo todo.

Para quienes laboraban en las catacumbas del Ministerio de Magia, el sol de finales de junio resultaba increíblemente brillante. Y ni qué decir de las Vestales empleadas en la Catacumba de Misterios, que sin que nadie lo supiera, solían trabajar casi en completa oscuridad. Sin embargo, Caterina Garibaldi no quería pensar en sus deberes ese día. Era su tiempo familiar, respirando tranquila ahora que su marido finalmente estaba de vuelta tras una misión exhaustiva y secreta en la punta sur del país. Lo tenía a su derecha, caminando erguido y firme como solo él era capaz, dedicándole de vez en cuando una mirada apreciativa.

Entre el matrimonio Garibaldi, sujetado por ambas manos, iba su único hijo, un chiquillo de siete años increíblemente guapo, o eso pensaba Caterina, debido a su amor de madre y a que todo el mundo se lo decía. El niño, con los mismos ojos verdes que ella y una mata de rizos oscuros muy parecida a la de su padre, no dejaba de preguntar por todo, bajando la voz prudentemente cada que debía hacer alusión a la magia.

—Última pregunta, Niccolo —advirtió su padre, rendido ante la curiosidad del niño.

—¿Por qué vamos a ver la _fontana_, papá?

Mientras el hombre adoptaba una expresión reflexiva, Caterina contuvo una risita. Sin que se diera cuenta, su hijo recibía lecciones dignas de cualquier escuela cada que su esposo contestaba.

—Es uno de los puntos más bonitos de Italia —comenzó Garibaldi, caminando con su familia por la _via di San Vincenzo_ —La fuente más impresionante que los _sincaramanzia_ han creado —apenas se oyó la afirmación, ya que bajó la voz al usar el vocablo italiano para nombrar a la gente no–mágicas —Viéndola, sabes que cualquiera puede hacer grandes cosas si posee talento y coraje. Además —el hombre sonrió tenuemente —allí conocí a tu madre.

—¿En serio? —los claros ojos de Niccolo se abrieron de par en par, atónito.

—Oh, sí. Imagina la escena: el _Cesare_ de hace doce años, _Cesare_ Fellini, tenía una cita con un hombre del gobierno sincaramanzia. Iba a pedirle un favor, no recuerdo ahora mismo cuál…

—¿Seguro? Tú siempre recuerdas todo, papá.

—Pero la política no es lo mío. Volviendo al tema, Fellini me pidió escoltarlo, es obligatorio que el _Cesare_ sea acompañado por un Legionario cuando está fuera de las catacumbas, así que acepté. Vigilaba a distancia, atento a cualquier cosa, cuando vi a una muchacha muy linda frente a la fuente y luego le dio la espalda para el lanzamiento de monedas.

—¿Lanzamiento de monedas?

—Es una tradición sincaramanzia muy vieja —intervino Caterina, ligeramente sonrojada —Se supone que si no eres de aquí y lanzas una moneda a la fuente, volverás a Roma una vez más. Y si haces como yo, arrojar tres monedas con la mano derecha por encima del hombro izquierdo, garantizas no solo volver a Roma, sino que obtendrás lo que deseas en cuestiones de amor.

—Tú eras la muchacha linda, ¿verdad, mamá?

—Según tu padre, claro.

—¿Y tuviste suerte?

—Niccolo, eso es evidente. Estás aquí, ¿no es así?

El niño rió, con la certeza de ser el hijo de dos personas que se querían, y siguió contemplando los edificios junto a los que pasaban, aunque no eran tan impresionantes como, por ejemplo, la Basílica de San Pedro, que había conocido el verano anterior.

—Ahí la tienen.

Garibaldi anunció aquello al salir de la calle que habían tomado, y con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, comprobó que su hijo estaba paralizado de asombro.

La _Fontana di Trevi_, como la nombraban en italiano, era una de las maravillas arquitectónicas de la ciudad. Neptuno, dios de los mares de la mitología romana, estaba allí, representado en mármol sobre una concha que le hacía de carro, arrastrado por enormes caballos con colas de pez, hipocampos, a cuyos costados se veían unos tritones tocando caracolas cual trompetas. El agua descendía en cascada por debajo del dios, con un sonido agradable al oído. No se alcanzaba a ver por completo la base de la fuente debido a que debía bajarse una escalinata, lo cual los Garibaldi no tardaron en hacer, y entonces Niccolo fue testigo de lo que sus padres le contaron: varias personas de todas las nacionalidades se abrían un hueco frente a la fuente, arrojando monedas entre risas. Con una mirada, el chiquillo pidió permiso para acercarse al monumento, lo que sus padres concedieron con gestos amables antes de verlo correr con entusiasmo.

El dinero se dejaba ver de forma ondulante, debido al movimiento del vital líquido. Aunque abundaban los euros, se alcanzaba a ver representaciones de otras nacionalidades, a juzgar por sus colores y formas. Niccolo creyó ver algo destellando en la parte más alejada de donde estaba, allá donde pocos podían llegar con sus lanzamientos, pero no podría jurarlo.

—¡Eh, papá! —llamó, mirando por encima de su hombro —¡Mira allí!

Garibaldi asintió, acercándose a la fuente seguido de cerca por Caterina.

—¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber, inclinándose para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de su hijo.

—Parece un sickle, ¿verdad? —dijo Niccolo, señalando casi a los pies de las estatuas.

Al ver con ojos entrecerrados lo que su hijo indicaba, Garibaldi apretó los labios.

—Sí, eso es raro —indicó escuetamente —Catti, ¿ves allí?

Ella distinguió la moneda y frunciendo el ceño, meneó la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—_Denarius_ —pronunció ella lentamente —Solo se ven en museos y colecciones privadas.

—Eso creí —Garibaldi le agradeció el dato a su mujer con una cabezada; de reojo, notó que Niccolo daba muestras de su innata curiosidad —Alguien arrojó una reliquia —comentó.

—¿Reliquia?

—Esa moneda se usaba cuando gobernaban los emperadores. ¿Ves otra?

Niccolo estiró el cuello y terminó señalando otras cuatro veces, en puntos alejados de la orilla de la fuente y a la vez, cerca de unos cuantos montículos de dinero ordinario.

—Papá, ¿es malo que estén esas monedas allí?

—Malo no, inusual. Quizá debamos avisarles a los encargados y…

Garibaldi no terminó la frase. Un sonido extraño, similar al rugido de un río cuya corriente fuera en aumento, llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza poco a poco, mirando su entorno, pero no halló nada fuera de lo habitual hasta fijarse de nuevo en la fuente de Trevi.

Los _denarius_ serpenteaban en el agua, semejantes a pequeños peces de plata.

—¿Eso es normal? —inquirió Niccolo, ya sin sonreír.

—No. Catti, retrocede con el niño.

—Pero…

Garibaldi le dirigió una mirada a su mujer, dándole a entender que no admitiría réplicas. Ella asintió de mala gana, tomó de la mano a su hijo y obedeció. Miró por encima del hombro y, ya estando en lo alto de la escalinata, apenas percibió el movimiento de las monedas, pero el destello de las mismas permitió que identificara una especie de patrón.

—Eso… —musitó, intentando hacer memoria —Eso es… ¡Falco, el agua!

El recién nombrado se giró con expresión confundida. Caterina agradeció que ya tuviera la varita mágica empuñada en la diestra, aunque de tal forma que la gente a su alrededor no la viera.

—¡Deja la fuente sin agua! —gritó en latín, que para los magos italianos era una segunda lengua; estaba segura de que los sincaramanzia, aunque la estudiaban, no eran expertos en ella.

Garibaldi asintió antes de apuntar al agua en el momento adecuado. De su varita no tardó en surgir un rayo de luz blanquecina que, debido a la luz de la mañana y unos cuantos flashes de las cámaras de los turistas, pasó desapercibido.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, el agua de la fuente de Trevi comenzó a burbujear.

Los visitantes no tardaron en asustarse y alejarse de la fuente, oyéndose gritos en varios idiomas que clamaban por ayuda. Garibaldi también se fue retirando del lugar, aparentando el mismo desconcierto que los demás, ocultando la varita en su manga por si volvía a necesitarla.

La famosa fuente no tardó en quedar seca, al menos momentáneamente, ya que un poco de líquido seguía cayendo del pie de las estatuas. Pero ese instante fue suficiente para que viera con claridad los misteriosos _denarius_, que seguían moviéndose. Girando la cabeza en todas direcciones, confirmando que nadie le ponía atención, movió la varita y los convocó.

Las antiguas monedas se paralizaron de golpe, antes de resistirse por un segundo y luego salir volando en su dirección. Alzó la mano libre, previamente protegida con un hechizo, y las atrapó con firmeza, sorprendiéndose de sentirlas vibrar. Por lo visto, cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que llevaran encima, seguía latente, queriendo regresar los _denarius_ a donde estaban.

—¿Qué fue eso? —espetó en búlgaro un hombre calvo ataviado con un short de mezclilla holgado y una camiseta amarilla —¿Qué le pasó al agua?

No era el único que hacía la misma pregunta. Pasado el susto inicial, las personas decidieron acercarse y comenzar a charlar unas con otras, al menos las que lograban entenderse. Garibaldi, discretamente, tomó la dirección contraria, para reunirse con su mujer y su hijo, que lo esperaban con la preocupación reflejada en sus rostros.

—¿Los tienes? —quiso saber Caterina.

El hombre asintió, mostrando el puño que no se atrevió a abrir.

—¿Esas monedas son malas? —inquirió Niccolo, un poco asustado.

—El Ministerio se encargará de averiguarlo —indicó Garibaldi, observando el entorno, queriendo captar cualquier cosa sospechosa —Lo que no sé es qué pretendían…

—Los _denarius_ estaban dibujando algo —informó Caterina —¿Lo notaste, Falco?

—No, lo siento. ¿Te era familiar?

Caterina asintió, apesadumbrada.

—Era una figura que no creí volver a ver —indicó, mirando distraídamente que la fuente de Trevi volvía a llenarse de agua —La espiral opuesta a la mía. La espiral de los Umbratti.

Eran pocas las cosas que le causaban escalofríos a Falco Garibaldi y una de ellas era que se aludiera a los Umbratti. Hacía mucho tiempo, era singular familia italiana era una rama más de los Luminatti, pero debido a un grave desacuerdo relacionado con cierto tesoro que guardaban, se separó de esta, declarándose una nueva casta _sangre limpia_, al menos en apariencia. Pero lo que hacía realmente temibles a los Umbratti no solamente era su esmero en aprender idiomas y técnicas de combate, como hacían aquellos parientes de los que ahora renegaban, sino por los rumores más escalofriantes que corrían sobre ellos, de que practicaban Artes Oscuras con increíble maestría. Actualmente, el apellido estaba casi tan extinto como el Luminatti, pero eso no quería decir que sus secretos se perdieran.

—¿Eso qué significa?

Caterina agitó la cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

—No significa nada bueno —respondió por fin —Los Umbratti están declarando sus simpatías.

—¿Simpatías? ¿Aquí, en un sitio sincaramanzia? ¿Simpatías hacia qué?

—O hacia quién. ¿No es evidente? Los Umbratti deben estar con el Terror Rubio, ¿y qué se supone que ha estado intentando el Terror Rubio desde hace tiempo?

—Romper el Estatuto —Garibaldi tragó saliva —Pero… ¿Los Umbratti qué ganarían con…?

Caterina sonrió sin pizca de humor.

—Estar en el bando ganador. Y sospecho que pidieron _Eso_ a cambio de enseñar lo que saben.

Ante las implicaciones de esa frase, Garibaldi renegó como nunca de la complicada familia de su esposa. Volvió a echar un vistazo a la fuente, alrededor de la cual ya se colocaban varios policías, preguntándose qué explicación darían los sincaramanzia para semejante fenómeno. Con la cara aún vuelta a la pequeña plaza, rodó los ojos hacia Caterina, que apretaba los labios con aprensión, y hacia Niccolo, que pese a su edad, tenía una vaga idea de que lo sucedido no era nada bueno.

Si de verdad los Umbratti entraban en acción, que toda la magia de Roma los amparase.

* * *

_21 de junio de 2021._

_Tokio, Japón._

_Akihabara, distrito de Chidoya._

Era un día de junio cualquiera, una mañana lo más despejada posible tratándose de la metrópoli tan imponente que era la capital de Japón. La gente, amontonada en las aceras, iba caminando apresuradamente, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos, maldiciendo de vez en cuando los apretones recibidos o queriendo, al menos por un instante, que la polución en lo alto, de un gris sucio, dejara ver un poquito de azul, el cual apenas recordaban.

Los relojes marcaban las ocho y diez de la mañana. Algunos que entraban a trabajar un poco más tarde que los demás vieron su deseo realidad. El cielo se despejó, pero no poco a poco, sino abruptamente, como si un fortísimo viento surgiera de la tierra y fuera a estrellarse en la cortina de contaminación que normalmente les hacía de bóveda celeste.

Al principio, los escasos observadores del fenómeno lo tomaron como eso, un fenómeno natural bastante curioso. En la calle, los teléfonos celulares abandonaron bolsillos, mochilas y bolsos, tomando fotografías y uno que otro video, los cuales eran enviados a amigos y familiares sin pérdida de tiempo, casi todos con el mensaje de que miraran, si podían, el extraño boquete celeste.

Eran poquísimos los que veían la escena con algo más que curiosidad y cierta alegría de que la nube de gases nocivos se hubiera apartado un poco. Se trataba de aquellos que pudieron sentir, más que ver, el origen del singular prodigio, y procuraban no perder la calma mientras recordaban el protocolo acordado para algo semejante y comenzaron a comunicarse unos con otros.

Ren Asuka aún no se desaparecía de su departamento cuando percibió algo en el ambiente. Era algo raro, frío, que la hizo respirar profundamente para no perder la serenidad antes de inclinarse hacia uno de los sillones, tomando en brazos a Hao, su hijo de casi un año, y luego se colgó al hombro la correa de la enorme bolsa donde llevaba las cosas del niño. Estaba a punto de partir a la casa de su único hermano varón, cuando sintió una vibración, creyendo que era un sismo hasta que fijó la vista en el inmóvil péndulo de plata que reposaba en la mesita de centro.

Era un regalo de Aki, su difunto marido, que a simple vista parecía una baratija, pero que en realidad estaba hechizado para balancearse solo en caso de terremoto, lo que viviendo en Tokio, convertía al péndulo en una posesión valiosa. Sin embargo, el adorno tenía un gemelo, de color dorado, colocado junto a él en la misma mesita de centro y cuyo peso no dejaba de agitarse de un lado a otro, agitado por una fuerza invisible sin ningún descanso.

Eso fue lo que empezó a poner nerviosa a Ren. Sin saber bien por qué, se acomodó a Hao en el brazo izquierdo, con la mano derecha sacó la varita mágica del bolsillo de su túnica color perla y la agitó apuntando a ambos péndulos, los cuales se desvanecieron casi enseguida. A continuación, la mujer movió hizo una gran floritura en el aire, abarcando su entorno, y otras cosas empezaron a esfumarse lentamente, en tanto la mujer componía una mueca de intensa concentración. Tras unos tres minutos, bajó la varita, estrechó fuertemente a Hao contra su pecho sin importarle que el niño se removiera, notoriamente incómodo, y cerrando los ojos, se desapareció.

No tardó ni dos segundos en sentir que había cambiado de ambiente. El olor de los distintos tipos de pinturas y tintas antes la mareaba un poco, pero en ese momento, le parecía reconfortante.

Ren abrió los ojos lentamente, aflojando un poco el abrazo que le daba a su bebé, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Siempre le había sorprendido que Kaede prefiriera vivir en un lugar así, con una esquina de las paredes prácticamente inexistente, reemplazada con amplios ventanales, aunque quizá se debía a la excelente vista del Showa Dori, ya que su hermano vivía en lo que podría considerarse la orilla este de Akihabara.

Precisamente su hermano estaba parado frente a una de las aristas del ventanal, aquella por la que se veía el centro de Akihabara, aproximadamente de donde ella venía. Le daba la espalda y Ren se apresuró a ir a su lado, esquivando muebles y diversos utensilios de pintura y dibujo. El hombre, muy parecido a ella con el cabello castaño dorado un poco largo, no la miró al tenerla a su izquierda. Tenía los brazos fuertemente cruzados, con los ojos entornados y fijos en el exterior. Ren se apresuró a seguir la dirección de la mirada de su hermano mayor. Incluso Hao, que reclamaba atención palmeando el pecho de su madre, se quedó quieto.

La visión era sobrecogedora. El hueco en el cielo, que ella no había visto antes al carecer su departamento de ventanas en esa dirección, era rodeado por arremolinadas nubes grises, que poco a poco se veían más densas, como algodón sucio y esponjoso. Y sí, "arremolinadas" era la palabra, ya que las nubes giraban en torno a ese hueco lentamente, pero a una velocidad suficiente para que se notaran sus movimientos. Cuando menos lo pensaron los dos observadores, el remolino de nubes bajó, poco a poco, hacia tierra, formando un cono inverso, espantoso y climáticamente anómalo en esas latitudes. Ren no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca.

—¡Un tornado! —exclamó ella por lo bajo —¿Cómo…? Onisan, ¿cómo es que…?

—Vi lo que enviaste —dijo Kaede por toda respuesta, señalando a su espalda con un pulgar.

Ren notó entonces que estaban en la sala principal, y sobre la mesa de centro, cuadrada y de cristal, reposaban los péndulos gemelos que le regaló su marido. El dorado no dejaba de agitarse, ahora de manera tan alocada que daba la impresión que de un momento a otro, el peso saldría volando y rompería algo.

—Eso no es natural —dejó escapar Ren.

—Por supuesto que no —corroboró Kaede, con una voz extremadamente seria para ser suya —La última vez que oí de un tornado de ese tamaño fue… El de Arida, si no me falla la memoria. En el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa, ¿recuerdas?

Ren asintió, encogiéndose un poco, estrechando a Hao contra sí.

—¿Qué _mahonashi_ se va a creer que se esté creando un tornado aquí, en uno de los puntos más transitados de Tokio? —espetó Kaede, tensando la mandíbula —Hace poco ayudé a Yui con una investigación para su manga —indicó, haciendo que su hermana diera un respingo —Iba a dibujar una escena impresionante con tornados, y quería hacerlos lo mejor posible. Leímos un montón sobre ellos, y observamos muchas fotos. Estas cosas —señaló el ventanal, por donde se veía que el embudo de viento y nubes estaba a mitad de su camino a tierra —son más comunes en cierta zona de Estados Unidos y cerca del Ecuador, no aquí. Y si lo que dice tu detector es cierto…

Ren volvió a mirar el péndulo dorado. Su movimiento parecía haberse calmado un poco.

—¿Dónde está Yui–san, por cierto? —quiso saber Ren.

Kaede apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una fina línea.

—Iba a entregar un trabajo, pero cuando vimos que esa cosa se estaba formando, la convencí de que se fuera con Karamatsu a Chiba, a casa de sus padres.

Ren volvió a asentir en silencio.

—¿Y tú por qué te quedaste? —inquirió ella, cautelosa.

Kaede se relajó solo un poco antes de contestar.

—Esta es nuestra ciudad, Ren–chan. Si alguien quiere destrozarla, no la tendrá fácil.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? No es magia ordinaria la que está tras todo esto…

—Cierto. De momento, podríamos convencer a la gente de evacuar la zona. Yui y yo tenemos varios amigos, les avisaré y espero que corran la voz.

—¿Y qué les vas a decir?

Kaede se encogió de hombros.

—Algo se me ocurrirá. Lo importante es salvar a tanta gente como se pueda.

Ante eso, Ren sonrió levemente, mirando a Hao, que veía a su madre y a su tío como si quisiera que le explicaran qué pasaba allí.

—Llevaré a Hao con mis padres, regresaré para ayudarte —indicó, irguiéndose todo lo que pudo —Y pasaré por casa de Tsubaki–nesan, su esposo también conoce a mucha gente.

Luego de que Kaede asintiera distraídamente debido a que empezaba a marcar un número de teléfono, Ren respiró profundamente y miró a su hijo. El niño, con los mismos ojos de su padre, la veía sin asomo de temor, solo algo curioso, y quería que permaneciera así.

Ella no sería ninja, pero pensaba dar batalla.

* * *

(1) _En alemán, _Tiergarten_ significa _jardín de animales_. Antes, el área del parque era usada por la aristocracia prusiana como coto de caza de jabalíes y ciervos._

(2) _La palabra _rione_ se usa desde la Edad Media para nombrar los distritos del centro de Roma. Proviene del latín _regio_ (refiriéndose a _región_)._

* * *

_14 de mayo de 2013. 8:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¡Mucho gusto en saludarlos, queridos mortales! Recién pasado el día de las Madres en mi país, me siento como una, dado el inicio de una nueva aventura en esta, ya de por sí, larga saga (cada fic que escribo es como un "hijo" para mí, espero no sonar ridícula…). Y sé que oficialmente estoy de descanso, pero la pequeña racha de inspiración ocasionada por el final de _LAV_ no podría desperdiciarla._

_Así pues, hemos contemplado acontecimientos fuera de lo normal en tres puntos del planeta, y al mismo tiempo, o al menos eso intenté debido a los husos horarios de cada una. Quien me sigue en Twitter y preste suficiente atención, habrá hecho una conexión de por qué son estas tres capitales las aquejadas por cosas obviamente mágicas. Y si no… Pues adivinen, que en realidad es bien simple._

_El primer escenario es Berlín, ciudad que apareció por primera vez en _PGMM_, dado que Hagen es de allí. Un panorama común, gente en una avenida transitada pensando en sus cosas, y de pronto un monumento nacional parece arder en llamas, pero en realidad no le pasa nada. Sin embargo, cuando un incauto muggle quiso acercarse a la Puerta de Brandeburgo, lo aturdieron, desatando así el caos, y luego alguien apagó el fuego. ¿Quién podrá ser el misterioso rubio que extinguió el "incendio"? ¿También fue él quien detuvo al insensato muggle que iba a acercarse a las llamas? ¿Y de qué se trató todo eso, en realidad?_

_De allí, pasamos a Roma, donde la gente no se cansa de admirar obras de arte. Es el día libre del matrimonio Garibaldi, en el cual conocemos a su hijo Niccolo y nos enteramos de cómo su paseo terminó en desastre… Más o menos. Unas raras monedas haciendo un acto de magia (literalmente) ponen sobre aviso a Caterina, que asegura que unos parientes lejanos suyos andan tras el incidente: los Umbratti, que deben ser de temer si alguien tan fuerte y capacitado como el Tribuno siente algo malo con tan solo oírlos nombrar. Nos quedamos con la duda de qué pretendían las monedas en realidad, pero seguramente no era nada bonito._

_Y finalmente tenemos una escena en Tokio que, irónicamente, fue la primera que tuve escrita. Akihabara, si investigan un poco, es un distrito bastante concurrido y el sitio por excelencia donde sería feliz un _otaku_ (término que en occidente, se usa para referirse a todo aficionado al _anime_ y al _manga_). Allí viven dos de los hermanos Kiyota, Ren y Kaede, que son testigos de un tornado sin origen lógico, enorme y amenazador, que tocará tierra allí, en su ciudad. Kaede habla de defender Tokio, pero si Ren tiene razón y no usaron magia ordinaria para crear esa cosa, ¿qué pueden hacer ellos?_

_Hasta aquí le dejaré, por lo que muchos notarán que el capi es más corto de lo que últimamente les estaba presentando. Considero que las tres escenas son lo suficientemente impactantes como para agregar algo más. Eso y que es el inicio de una entrega, no quiero espantarlos con algo demasiado pesado de leer._

_Por otro lado, ¿notaron el título de este capítulo? Sí, los Arcanos Menores harán apariciones esporádicas, ya ustedes intenten adivinar a qué personaje estoy asignando cada uno. Mi referencia más directa para esas asignaciones serán las imágenes y los significados del tarot _Rider Waite_, les paso el dato por si alguien siente curiosidad. Así mismo, algunos símbolos son deliberadamente diferentes: varitas en vez de bastos, cálices en vez de copas y galeones en vez de oros. Las únicas que permanecerán serán las espadas._

_Me despido, no sin antes avisar que al término de esta nota de autora, solo he tenido como candidata para _La Luna_ a la hija de leyendas, _Hally Potter_, pero no acaba de encajar para mí… Supongo que deberé revisar otra vez el significado del Arcano Mayor para decidirme._

_Cuídense, felicidades atrasadas a todas las madres de mis lectores y nos leemos pronto._

_Nota al 30 de julio de 2013: ¡Felicidades, Harry James Potter! ¡Felicidades, J. K. Rowling! Sí, he elegido el 31 de julio, fecha pottérica por excelencia, para estrenar la quinta entrega en línea. Además… Bueno, por si no lo sabían, julio es el mes en el que celebro el haberme sentado por primera vez ante una computadora para ponerme a escribir lo primero de la Saga HHP, allá por 2005… Sí, hace ya ocho años. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que después de tanto tiempo, seguiría con esto? Espero sigan en este viaje conmigo, y que les vaya gustando lo que sale de mi enredada imaginación. Cuídense mucho._


	2. Sota, Seis, Diez

**Dos: Sota de Cálices, Seis de Varitas, Diez de Galeones.**

_22 de junio de 2021._

_Baden -Baden, Alemania._

_Pueblo de Baden–Kopf._

A Katrina Turner le quedó claro, por primera vez, por qué Hagen quiso atacar ese lugar.

Se contaba que era el punto desde el cual, originalmente, aquella parte de Alemania comenzó a llenarse de gente. Algunos decían que era por lindar con los valles del Rin y otros, porque la región era adecuado para la supervivencia. En la actualidad, allí había poco más de una docena de casas habitadas, siendo un punto prácticamente muerto comparado con la febrilidad de la vecina ciudad de Baden–Baden con su casino, sus aguas termales y sus hermosos castillos.

Claro, eso era lo que creían los muggles.

Los magos de Baden–Kopf habitaban cómodamente en algunas viejas casonas, que antaño pertenecieron a los pocos acaudalados que el pueblo albergó hasta los años anteriores a la Primera Guerra Mundial. Ocultos con una variedad increíble de hechizos, estos individuos se habían vuelto expertos en camuflarse; además, el Ministerio de Magia alemán apenas se acordaba de ellos.

Katrina pasó por una tienda en la sencilla calle principal, cuyo escaparate mostraba relojes de cuco, una de las pocas cosas por las que Baden–Kopf era famoso. Se trataban de piezas de arte, mecanismos altamente precisos y decorados con primor, ideales para regalar.

Sonriendo ligeramente, se animó a entrar al local.

Debido a la enorme cantidad de relojes allí, el espacio para que la gente circulara era mínimo. Katrina, llevando una mano al cuello, por un instante quiso quitarse el listón negro que siempre usaba, pero no tuvo el valor de deshacer el nudo. Avanzó hacia el interior de la tienda, mirando con interés la mercancía, hasta llegar a un mostrador de madera que se veía diminuto al tener la mitad de la superficie de madera llena de piezas de relojería y algunas figurillas metálicas.

—Buenos días —saluda una voz masculina, desde detrás del mostrador —Un momento.

Katrina, sin prisa, paseó la vista por las paredes, admirando la mercancía. Por la ausencia de un tictac en el aire, era evidente que los relojes no estaban en funcionamiento.

—Listo —un hombre joven, desgarbado, de revuelto cabello rojizo y mejillas sonrosadas, le dio la bienvenida, limpiando sus manos en un mandil marrón con tres bolsillos llenos de herramientas —Oh, es raro que una señorita venga por aquí…

—Supongo —aceptó Katrina, mordiéndose la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de corregir al hombre —Me gustaron los relojes.

—Me alegra. Siempre me han dicho que es raro que fabrique estas cosas, pero a los muggles les gustan, y no me falta pan en la mesa.

_Muggles_… Entonces aquel era uno de esos negocios que servía para encubrir magos, ¿eh?

—¿Alguna de estas bellezas es…? No sé, ¿mágica?

—¡Mágica! —el hombre se echó a reír, de manera fuerte y estridente, antes de encogerse de hombros —Depende de cómo lo mire. Muchos tienen música ahora, melodías de esas modernas que les gustan a los muggles, pero sigo haciendo unos cuantos con las técnicas de antaño. Ya sabe, para los turistas —señaló una sección de pared a su derecha donde colgaban relojes tallados tres dimensiones con primorosas formas —Si compra uno, podemos añadirle magia después.

—Comprendo. Oiga, ¿cómo supo…?

—¿Qué, que era bruja? Para los muggles, cerré media hora antes.

—Lo siento, ¿lo interrumpí?

—No se preocupe, nada de importancia.

Sintiéndose mejor, Katrina se acercó a los relojes tallados. Eran verdaderas maravillas, algunos representaban perfectamente a la Selva Negra mostrando abetos bien detallados, algunos ciervos, aves… De pronto, sintió deseos de que alguno estuviera funcionando para ver salir al pájaro que emitía el clásico "cucú, cucú", el que recordaba de…

Sacudió la cabeza, con lo que la ondulada melena se movió a su espalda.

No podía permitirse esos recuerdos. No en esos momentos.

—¿Alguno que le guste, _Fraülein_?

—Sí —Katrina paseó los ojos de nuevo por la pared y finalmente, señaló —Es precioso.

Se trataba de un reloj alargado, con abetos tallados a los lados y una gran cabeza de ciervo en la cima, con un par de astas muy grandes e increíblemente realista. Al pie del abeto de la izquierda, había un ciervo de cuerpo completo, con parte del cuerpo oculta por el tronco del árbol, y en una rama del abeto de la derecha, se veía un búho.

—¿Tienen servicio de envío? Lo quiero mandar al extranjero.

—Oh, me temo que eso le saldría muy caro. Son bastante estrictos con esas cosas últimamente.

—No se preocupe, no iría lejos.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Cuál sería la ciudad de destino?

—Viena.

El hombre asintió, como confirmando algo, para luego sacar la varita mágica de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

—Observe qué bien luce al funcionar —indicó y sacudió la varita una vez.

En eso, el ave salió y emitió no el sonido que tenían casi todos los relojes de cuco tradicionales, sino un trinar melodioso que a Katrina le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—_El ruiseñor cantó_ —musitó en inglés.

Con mayor razón no se arrepintió de comprar el artefacto y del uso que pensaba darle.

* * *

_22 de junio de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Cuartel General de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia._

Mientras los memorándums interdepartamentales no dejaban de revolotear por encima de sus cabezas, los pocos aurores que se habían quedado en Reino Unido apenas se daban abasto. Unos cuantos refunfuñaban y mascullaban improperios contra su Comandante interino, pero al segundo siguiente se arrepentían, viendo que el famoso Harry Potter se ponía a trabajar casi tanto como ellos, si no es que más, aunque saliera en muy contadas ocasiones de su cubículo.

—¡Harry!

El nombrado, frunciendo el ceño, alzó la vista de un largo pergamino para enfocarla en el larguirucho pelirrojo que estaba a la entrada de su lugar de trabajo.

—Sé que estás ocupado, compañero, pero… —sin esperar invitación, el pelirrojo acabó por entrar y tomar asiento —Tonks y Anderson acaban de volver.

—¿Les pediste que vinieran?

—Solo los saludé, no se veían muy contentos. Supongo que no tardan en traerte un informe.

Al segundo siguiente, Nymphadora Nicté y Lester Anderson, entraron al cubículo a paso lento, ambos con semblante abatido. El pelirrojo se puso de pie enseguida, cediéndole su silla a la metamorfomaga, quien agradeció el gesto con una débil sonrisa.

—Buenos días —saludó el Comandante interino, haciendo a un lado el rollo de pergamino que lo tenía ocupado minutos antes —No traen buena noticias —soltó, a modo de afirmación.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza de ambos, la aurora Tonks procedió a narrar, en el tono más profesional que le salió, los acontecimientos del pasado mes de mayo en Polonia, así como el motivo de su retraso al regresar al país.

—¿Los licántropos pueden esquivar las alarmas de Hagen? —se sorprendió el pelirrojo.

—Sí. Y deben ser alarmas muy particulares, Ron. Después de ver lo que esos tipos pueden hacer, no me extrañaría —la aurora Tonks se encogió de hombros —Si nos tardamos en volver fue por esperar a que los licántropos infiltraran a algunos de la Coalición, para escoltarlos hasta acá.

—¿Cómo está Nicté? —quiso saber el señor Potter.

—¿Acab? Anom lo llevó a San Mungo mediante Aparición Conjunta. Sigue sin reaccionar.

—¿Y qué pasó con el traidor?

La pregunta del pelirrojo Ron Weasley salió con una pizca de rencor en la voz.

—Anderson lo llevó directamente a Azkaban —ante la frase de Tonks, el aludido asintió.

—¿Te comentaron en qué sección lo pondrían?

—En una de alta seguridad —respondió Anderson al instante, arrugando la frente —No creí que Azkaban hubiera quedado tan mal —añadió, como una idea tardía.

—Y no estuviste allí causando parte de los destrozos —acotó el señor Ron, con clara intención de bromear, pero sin conseguirlo —¿Anom pensó la maravillosa idea con la que cayó el traidor?

—Sí, porque… —la aurora Tonks titubeó, pero al notar un asentimiento casi imperceptible de parte del señor Potter, continuó —Acab pudo pasarnos información del traidor que descubrió poco antes que lo dejaran en coma.

—¿Eso cómo fue posible? Nunca me lo dijo —comentó Anderson, dirigiéndose a su superiora.

—Tendrás que esperar a la siguiente reunión para enterarte —contestó el señor Potter.

El muchacho, captando al vuelo a qué se refería, asintió.

—Jamás imaginé que fuera él —dejó escapar el señor Ron, con un deje de frustración.

—Normalmente, resulta quien menos piensas —señaló el señor Potter.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Dejamos de confiar en todo el mundo? Eso sería más fácil que someter a todos nuestros conocidos a chivatoscopios y a sondas de rectitud cada que los vemos.

—Y a esos objetos se les puede engañar —agregó la aurora Tonks, ceñuda.

—Potter —un hombre de hombros anchos y cabello negro cortado a rape se detuvo en la entrada del cubículo, un poco sorprendido de ver el interior medianamente lleno.

—Puedes pasar, Proudfoot, ¿qué sucede?

—Tienes que escuchar esto —el hombre, sin perder tiempo, en dos zancadas alcanzó el escritorio y colocó sobre él una radio de madera, la cual emitió un poco de estática.

En instantes, una voz masculina que pretendía ser seria pero la cual dejaba escapar nerviosismo, se oyó fuerte y clara.

—… _Por lo que los daños materiales pudieron evitarse en un monumento muggle tan conocido como es la fuente de Trevi. El Ministerio de Magia italiano abrirá una investigación…_

—¿Qué demonios…? —espetó el señor Ron por lo bajo.

—… _En otras noticias, un tornado de grandes proporciones causó estragos en parte de Akihabara, en el distrito de Chidoya de Tokio, Japón. Los testigos oculares, la mayoría muggles, aseguran que el fenómeno comenzó poco después de las ocho de la mañana, hora local, y al tocar tierra, parecía dirigirse hacia la Torre de Tokio. Por fortuna, algunos magos y brujas residentes en el área lograron evacuar a la mayoría de los civiles, reportándose aproximadamente una docena de muertos y cientos de heridos, aunque ninguno de gravedad. Lo demás se reduce a cuantificar daños materiales. El gobernante interino del Japón mágico, el ministro Miroku Matsunaga, no ha dado declaraciones a la prensa…_

—Increíble… —balbuceó Anderson.

—… _Y regresando al incendio mágico de la puerta de Brandeburgo…_

—¿El qué? —exclamó esta vez la aurora Tonks, en un susurro.

—… _Una multitud de muggles alemanes se manifestó hace unas horas frente a la sede de su gobierno, exigiendo una explicación que, nosotros sabemos, el canciller y su gabinete no pueden dar. La manifestación acabó cuando los guardianes del orden muggle, conocidos como policías, dispersaron a la gente con una especie de bombas que lanzan un gas que irritan los sentidos. No se reportan heridos, solo muchos arrestos._

—¿Qué significa esto? —inquirió el señor Potter, al tiempo que el señor Ron, de forma brusca, apagaba la radio con la varita.

—La puerta de Brandeburgo, en Berlín, comenzó a quemarse, pero no le pasó nada —contestó Proudfoot, con expresión severa —El fuego duró aproximadamente media hora y se apagó sin que nadie supiera cómo. En Roma, unas monedas embrujadas llamaron la atención en la fuente de Trevi, suerte para todos que el jefe de los aurores estaba allí y pudo intervenir. Y como bien oyeron, un tornado arrasó parte de uno de los distritos más importantes de Tokio.

El breve resumen de la situación, sumado a lo que había anunciado el locutor de radio, hizo que los presentes mostraran diversos grados de preocupación.

—¿Cuándo fue todo eso? —se interesó el señor Ron.

—El domingo, nuestra hora local. Todo al mismo tiempo.

—¿Decían que en Japón los magos evacuaron a los muggles? —soltó la aurora Tonks.

—Eso está sin confirmar, pero viendo que hubo pocos muertos, es probable.

—Proudfoot, por favor, si llegan reportes de nuestros colegas extranjeros, tráelos enseguida.

El aludido asintió, tomó la radio mágica y se marchó. Enseguida, el señor Potter alzó la diestra, agitando la varita en alto con aire falsamente despreocupado, y enseguida supieron que los que estuvieran fuera del cubículo no podrían oír con claridad lo que dijeran a partir de ese instante.

—Comandante, no creo que nos envíen ningún reporte —indicó Anderson con timidez.

—De Alemania quizá no, pero de Italia y Japón…

—Harry, la Familia Imperial se esfumó —le recordó el señor Ron con fastidio.

—Lo sé, lo sé…

El señor Potter cerró los ojos lentamente, dejando escapar un suspiro, antes de mirar con aire distraído los pergaminos en su escritorio. Los demás, de una u otra forma, pensaron que el _Niño–que–Vivió_ estaba sintiendo, de nuevo, el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, como en su juventud.

—El señor Ferrati avisó que Italia dará refugio a la Familia Imperial —dijo, modulando su voz de tal forma que solo los allí reunidos pudieran oírlo —Su Majestad Akihito pasó antes a Francia.

—¿A Francia?

—Fue a entrevistarse con la Confederación Internacional de Magos, pidiendo apoyo. Lo de Japón no fue un golpe de Estado, sino una emboscada por parte de la Familia Imperial.

—¿Emboscada? —se sobresaltó la aurora Tonks —¿Quieres decir…?

—La Familia Imperial le hizo creer a Matsunaga que se escaparon, dejándole el camino libre.

—¿Por qué harían algo así? —extrañado, Anderson no comprendía aquello.

—Están poniendo en evidencia a Matsunaga —contestó, para sorpresa de todos, el señor Ron.

—Exacto —corroboró el señor Potter —Hay muchas lagunas en las declaraciones oficiales que ha hecho Matsunaga a la prensa. Y según lo que he podido averiguar, varios no están contentos con que el ministro gobierne. El resto del mundo puede decir que Japón tiene tradiciones absurdas, pero si los magos permitieron ese sistema de gobierno por siglos, por algo será, ¿no?

—¿De dónde sacas la información exactamente, Harry? —quiso saber la aurora Tonks.

—¿Recuerdan a los ninjas que ayudaron con lo de Azkaban?

El señor Ron fue el primero que asintió, secundado por el resto de sus colegas.

—La que comandaba el equipo vino el mes pasado —contó el señor Potter, ganándose miradas incrédulas de Anderson y gestos de alerta de los otros dos —Se presentó como _Hikari_, si no mal recuerdo. Vino a traer un informe respecto a lo que ella y sus camaradas observaron del asalto a Azkaban. También me entregó una lista.

—¿Una lista? —se interesó la aurora Tonks.

—Sí. Algunos ninjas asistirán a la próxima reunión.

Todos los presentes asintieron enseguida.

—_Hikari_ dio a entender que la Familia Imperial sabía lo de Matsunaga desde hacía tiempo —siguió el señor Potter, frunciendo el ceño —Contaban con datos muy específicos. Hubieran jurado que venían de un ninja, pero… La información la envió Yue Lin Ming.

Al nombrar a la ex–campeona de Zen, nadie necesitó escuchar más. Los allí presentes sabían perfectamente de lo que era capaz la joven china.

—Ahora no puedo contactar a la señorita Ming —indicó el Comandante interino, respondiendo a la muda pregunta reflejada en las miradas frente a él —Está en entrenamiento para ser una Baxian, una aurora china, y se halla en aislamiento. Sin embargo, le he mandado un mensaje a su jefe, el señor Bing, solicitando que nos envíen lo que puedan acerca de los prófugos de Shinitani.

—Increíble que todavía no los hayan arrestado —masculló el señor Ron.

—Considerando que los _nukenin_ que viste son algunos de esos prófugos, no me extraña.

El pelirrojo se encogió un poco en su asiento.

—¿Tan terribles son esos _nukenin_? —quiso saber la aurora Tonks.

—Espantosos —confirmó el señor Ron, con una mueca de fastidio.

—Tenemos que ocuparnos de nuestros propios prófugos —indicó el señor Potter con severidad —Hemos podido recapturar a algunos, pero no es suficiente. Quedan libres unos cuantos que son muy peligrosos por sí mismos. No quiero ni pensar en lo que harán al mando de Hagen.

—¿Cuál es el plan, Comandante? —se atrevió a preguntar Anderson.

—Se duplicaron las patrullas en las fronteras, mientras que unos cuantos de los nuestros ayudan a los Sinodales a levantar nuevamente las protecciones de Azkaban. Se intentó interrogar a los recién arrestados, sin éxito.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó el señor Ron.

—Parecen traer encima una especie de maldición que les impide hablar. Queremos intentar la Legeremancia, pero no tenemos a ningún experto disponible y aunque lo tuviéramos, no se sabe si también tengan barreras mágicas mentales.

En eso, la aurora Tonks compuso una expresión de triunfo.

—Harry, sé quién nos puede ayudar.

El señor Potter compuso una tenue sonrisa. La primera que mostraba en semanas.

* * *

_24 de junio de 2021._

_Shangai, China._

_Jardín Yuyuan._

El agua apenas ondeaba, debido a una ligera brisa. Los pasillos que cruzaban las áreas verdes, uniendo los diversos edificios tradicionales, se hallaban prácticamente vacíos, lo cual era novedad en un jueves por la mañana.

El jardín Yuyuan era uno de los lugares más hermosos de Shangai. Restaurado en incontables ocasiones durante la década pasada, era visitado a montones tanto por sus habitantes como por turistas de todas partes del mundo. Las mañanas allí solían ser tranquilas, sobre todo entre semana, en particular si el lugar, como venía haciendo desde hacía unos cinco años, permitía su cierre al público para eventos privados. Aunque claro, no debían ser largos y quienes solicitaran algo así debían ser personas bastante pudientes.

—… Tai Lin, ¿aceptas a Lan Hua (1)…?

Las oraciones del mago ataviado con una túnica blanca de estilo oriental se perdían un poco debido al volumen de su voz y al ruido de las calles cercanas, pero la mayoría no tuvo problema en seguir aquella especie de discurso, ceremonioso e incluso un poco fastidioso.

—No entiendo ni una palabra…

El susurro, hecho en un español bastante aburrido, recibió como respuesta un leve codazo.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó en inglés el dueño de la voz, un joven de cabello llamativo debido a los mechones dorados que lucía salpicados entre su cabello rubio oscuro. Sus ojos, de un tono entre azul y verde, se giraron discretamente hacia su izquierda.

—Te pedí que usaras un fonotraductor —masculló, también en inglés, una joven mujer de rasgos orientales, de brillante cabello negro recogido en un elaborado moño y cuyos inusuales ojos azules, muy claros y agudos, no dejaban de vigilar su entorno.

—Sí, lo sé, pero esos hechizos no se me dan bien…

Dejando escapar un suave suspiro, la joven sacó del bolsillo de su túnica oriental roja una varita mágica, con la cual le dio al rubio unos golpecitos ligeros en orejas y garganta. Al instante, fue como el muchacho alguien hubiera encendido el doblaje de una película extranjera de la gente sin magia, porque oyó claramente, en su lengua materna, lo que decía el mago de túnica blanca.

—… Los declaro marido y mujer.

Con un movimiento de varita, el mago de blanco hizo que las innumerables lámparas de papel sobre sus cabezas, esféricas y de color rojo, se encendieran con una diminuta llama que parecía flotar en ellas, haciendo que cierto _hanzi_ (2) destacara en la superficie de cada lámpara. Apenas se distinguió el cambio de luz en la habitación, pero eso poco importaba.

Sin más, a través de diversos hechizos, el lugar lleno de bancos ante el punto donde se realizaba la ceremonia se transformó en un salón donde muchas mesas redondas y sillas rodeaban un espacio considerable que los recién casados emplearon como pista de baile. La costumbre indicaba que danzarían juntos una melodía que hubieran elegido en conjunto, antes de ir a la mesa principal a recibir las felicitaciones de familiares y amigos. Después de eso, seguirían el banquete y la fiesta.

—Anda, por aquí —pidió la joven oriental de ojos azules a su acompañante, esquivando a varios invitados para poder llegar a una de las mesas más próxima a la principal.

El rubio se dejó llevar en cuanto la chica le tomó la mano, sin poder evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa en el rostro, aunque sentía que se veía muy tonto. Sin embargo, su buen humor se esfumó ante las miradas despectivas que le dedicaban, debido a su sencilla túnica azul marino, cuyo detalle más elegante era el broche plateado que la cerraba.

Para colmo, ahora podía entender perfectamente lo que los presentes decían, con lo que se dio cuenta que casi todo lo que murmuraban con notoria indignación no estaba dirigido a él.

—¿Esa chica se atrevió a venir?

—Dicen que el señor Ministro la invitó personalmente.

—Algún truco habrá usado, es una…

—Sí, claro, pero sigue siendo una Ming.

—Es una lástima que una familia tan honorable se echara a perder…

El rubio iba a girarse a replicarle a los dueños de esas voces, pero su compañera le dio un apretón repentino a su mano y la miró, descubriendo que movía los labios de manera casi imperceptible, con rapidez, aunque no distinguía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

—¿Yue Lin? —la llamó, preocupado.

Ella giró ligeramente la cabeza hacia el rubio, dejando de mascullar sin voz y dedicándole una tenue sonrisa que por desgracia, sus ojos no compartían.

—¿Sí? —inquirió ella con suavidad.

—Nada —él se encogió de hombros.

Finalmente ocuparon la mesa asignada a ellos, donde había cinco sillas más, desocupadas por el momento. Aunque Yue Lin sospechó que se quedarían así lo que restaba de la celebración.

—Lalo, ¿quieres que deshaga el fonotraductor?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al rubio cuando apenas había tomado asiento.

—¿Y eso? —dejó escapar, confundido.

—Mis parientes no son precisamente agradables —acotó ella por toda respuesta.

—En ese caso, necesito saber a qué me enfrento, ¿no?

Yue Lin meneó la cabeza, sonriendo otra vez, pero de forma un poco más alegre.

—Si supieran lo que sigue… —dejó escapar Lalo Mercader, con gesto pícaro.

—Si lo supieran, reafirmarían su idea acerca de mí, lo que por cierto, me tiene sin cuidado.

Pero él sabía que no era cierto. Bastaba con ver los labios de la chica, fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto y decepción, para darse cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde conoció el señor Ministro a su esposa? —inquirió, intentando distraerla.

—¿A Lan Hua? Eso es bastante curioso, en realidad —dejó escapar Yue Lin, conteniendo una risita —Fue la asignada como su asistente personal, ya que yo iría al entrenamiento de Baxian. Tai Lin me la presentó para que la pusiera al corriente del trabajo y los pendientes, y desde entonces presentí… —titubeó, posando sus claros ojos azules en un punto al frente, como si allí pudiera ver con claridad lo que estaba contando —Bueno, ella es agradable, eficiente en su trabajo y no se deja intimidar por cualquiera. Según lo que me ha contado Tai Lin, siempre creyó que era guapa y buena persona, pero no fue sino hasta cumplir tres meses en su puesto que empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que se había enamorado de ella.

—¿A los tres meses de conocerla? Oye, eso fue rápido.

—Tal vez. Pero considerando lo que pasó en esa ocasión…

—¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve un encuentro del peor tipo con mi suegro.

La acotación, hecha con una voz femenina serena y firme, desconcertó al rubio y lo hizo quitarle la vista de encima a Yue Lin, para toparse con una mujer joven de tez clara, rostro ovalado y lustroso cabello negro bien recogido en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño muy elaborado, adornado con broches de oro y jade. La indumentaria de la mujer, un largo vestido blanco de diseño chino, no era lo que uno esperaría de una bruja normal en su boda, eso ya lo había oído murmurar Lalo entre toda la sarta de tonterías que despotricaban los invitados contra Yue Lin. Los ojos de aquella mujer, de un castaño muy oscuro, lo observaban con atención y… ¿afecto, quizá?

—¡Lan Hua! —exclamó Yue Lin, girándose hacia ella —Lo siento, no me fijé que acabó el baile.

—No hay cuidado. Tai atiende a sus parientes, así que aproveché para venir.

—Te lo advierto, eso no se verá bien.

—Si me hicieran sentir bienvenida a esta familia, me importaría lo que vean o dejen de ver, pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Tai, así que aquí me tienes.

Sin pizca de vergüenza, la nueva señora Ming se sentó en la silla libre a la derecha de Lalo, quien no pudo evitar dar un respingo al comprobar, de primera mano, cómo era su carácter.

—Te decía —comentó entonces, dirigiéndose al muchacho como si nada —Ese día preparaba unas cartas que Tai debía firmar, cuando de pronto apareció su padre y exigió verlo. Yo no sabía quién era, así que le pedí amablemente que me diera su nombre y que tomara asiento mientras consultaba con el Ministro si podía recibirlo. El hombre se alteró bastante, pero vi que trataba de no armar escándalo, antes de soltarme que el Ministro podría permitirse cinco minutos con él. Le contesté que en ese caso, me permitiera verificarlo y volví a pedirle su nombre, pero pareció no escucharme y golpeó mi escritorio, volcando mi tintero sobre las cartas que acababa de redactar.

La mujer hizo un sutil puchero de disgusto ante el recuerdo, con lo cual Lalo debía admitir que, a su manera, la recién casada era encantadora. Ahora creía comprender qué le había gustado tanto de ella al Ministro de Magia chino.

—Me enfadé —prosiguió Lan Hua, encogiéndose de hombros —Me contuve para no gritarle, saqué la varita y arreglé el desastre antes de preguntarle su nombre por tercera vez. Fue entonces que salió Tai de su oficina, preguntando por las dichosas cartas, y cuando vio a su padre, puso una expresión de fastidio enorme, aunque solo fue un segundo, antes de indicarme que atendería al señor y que le pidiera a su siguiente cita que esperara un momento. Luego se llevó a su padre al despacho, pero no tardaron en salir ni dos minutos, con el señor Jintao echando pestes por lo bajo y Tai lucía una cara… Creí que acababan de decirle que se había muerto Yue.

—¿Yo? —intervino Yue Lin, desconcertada.

—Creo que sabes, Yue, que actualmente eres la única pariente que le importa a Tai.

La otra asintió, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Me atreví a preguntarle si había algún problema y masculló algo sobre que su padre no tenía por qué ordenarle, antes de saber qué pasaba con las cartas que me había pedido. Fue cuando tuve que confesarle lo que había ocurrido, prometiendo ponerme al corriente lo más rápido posible, antes de ver que se echaba a reír. ¿Lo has visto reír, Yue? No por lo bajo, como cuando se contiene delante de alguno de los funcionarios, sino de verdad, alto y claro.

—Sí, lo vi un par de veces —concedió Yue Lin.

—Pues bien, se rió delante de mí, creyendo que me estaba tomando por mentirosa, cuando dijo que no hacía falta, que haría las cartas él mismo y me las entregaría ya listas para ser enviadas, y volvió a su despacho. A la siguiente hora me entregó un fajo de pergaminos y allí estaban, todas las cartas debidamente escritas y firmadas, y en el último pergamino había una nota en la que me pedía que saliera a cenar con él. ¿Verdad que es ocurrente?

—Tiene sus momentos. ¿Y supiste para qué fue a buscarlo el señor Jintao?

—En ese momento no, tuvieron que pasar dos meses de cenas y paseos para que me confesara que su padre quería detener no sé qué procedimiento de vigilancia en la frontera debido a que interfería con las importaciones, pero Tai se negó y se ganó que renegara de él. Se supone que hacer eso equivale a que ya no debería ser un Ming, pero claro, no les conviene que el Ministro de Magia deje su clan así, sin más. Y eso me incluye, ahora que nos casamos.

—Debe ser una deshonra más para Tai Lin, según ellos —espetó Yue Lin con fastidio.

Lalo arqueó una ceja, interrogante, antes que Lan Hua riera por lo bajo.

—Soy hija de _jianpu ren_ (3) —confesó, sonriendo tímidamente.

Lalo arqueó una ceja.

—No entendí de quién eres hija, y eso que traigo un fonotraductor encima —reconoció él.

—Curioso, será que tu país tiene una palabra propia para la gente sin magia —apuntó Lan Hua.

—¡Ah, sí! Los llamamos _macehualtin_. Entonces, ¿a los todopoderosos Ming no les gustó que su familiar más importante se casara con la hija de personas no–mágicas?

—Exacto. Pero si lo desheredaran, él debería adoptar mi apellido, Yu (4), y no les conviene.

—¿Sabes si el señor Jintao fue de nuevo a verlo, después de esa vez?

La pregunta de Yue Lin fue inesperada, pero aún así respondida con presteza por su nueva prima política, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Sí, una semana después. Pero Tai siguió firme y el señor Jintao parece que se rindió.

—Raro, considerando que siempre consigue lo que quiere —apuntó Yue Lin con aire distraído, para luego desviar ligeramente la mirada —Lalo, Tai Lin está libre, vamos a felicitarlo.

El rubio asintió, poniéndose de pie, y los tres se encaminaron a la mesa principal, en la cual Lan Hua ocupó su sitio, a la izquierda de su ahora esposo, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Me alegro mucho por ti —dijo Yue Lin, haciendo una reverencia ante su primo —Te deseo un matrimonio largo y feliz.

—Gracias —aceptó el recién casado, sonriendo solo un poco.

—Eh… Lo mismo digo yo —pronunció torpemente Lalo, imitando la reverencia de Yue Lin.

—Gracias a ti también. ¿Estás listo?

Lalo asintió mientras se enderezaba, mostrando orgullo y nerviosismo en el rostro.

—Oficialmente, el banquete inicia en cinco minutos —avisó Tai Lin, observando con discreción a su alrededor —En cuanto todos estén concentrados en el primer plato, podrán irse. Lan y yo los alcanzaremos cuando se sirva el segundo.

—¿Qué van a decir los invitados si…?

La pregunta de Yue Lin fue cortada de tajo por la mirada penetrante que le lanzó su primo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —aceptó la de ojos azules —Los esperaremos allí.

Tai Lin asintió, dando el asunto por zanjado, tomando asiento junto con su esposa.

Puntualmente, cinco minutos después, en todas las mesas los platos se llenaron de comida por arte de magia, y en cuanto todos se concentraron en él, Yue Lin y Lalo apenas probaron un bocado antes de escabullirse hacia la parte detrás de la mesa principal, cuidando que nadie los viera. Aunque, pensó ella con cierto desdén, seguramente alguno de sus parientes creería que era una descarada por fugarse con su pareja a mitad de la fiesta, probablemente para hacer algo indebido.

Tras recorrer un largo pasillo con suelo de duela, llegaron al exterior, donde enseguida Yue Lin guió a Lalo a través de un camino formado con losas de piedra redondeadas, teniendo verde césped a derecha e izquierda, hasta llegar a un arqueado y pequeño puente que les permitía el paso por un riachuelo hacia otro de los edificios tradicionales del Yuyuan, mucho más pequeño y silencioso, que delante de sus puertas tenía de pie a algunas personas.

—¡Llegaron! —exclamó Yue Lin de forma ahogada, adelantándose y haciendo una reverencia —Les agradezco mucho que estén aquí.

—Bueno, esto no íbamos a perdérnoslo —apuntó un joven castaño con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, observando a Lalo —Muchas gracias por tus consideraciones, amigo.

—¡Oye! —espetó el rubio, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Ya, no peleen —pidió una castaña que usaba anteojos ovalados sin armazón, rodando los ojos al tiempo que sonreía.

—Por fortuna tenía trabajo cerca de aquí —indicó una joven que, como Yue Lin, poseía rasgos orientales, aunque un poco más suaves, y una larga cabellera de color castaño dorado.

—Igual yo —apuntó un muchacho de cabello rubio rojizo, al que Lalo miró atentamente y, por alguna razón, le causó una sensación extraña, como si pudiera confiar en él sin hacer preguntas.

—Nosotros llegamos a la manera muggle, y debo decir que es realmente interesante —comentó una chica rubia de ojos grises con un aire inconfundible de misticismo. En brazos llevaba a un niño de abundante cabello castaño oscuro salpicado de mechones de distintos colores, con los ojitos fijos en Yue Lin, con lo cual ella notó que el derecho era gris y el izquierdo, castaño.

—Y los hechizos de camuflaje funcionaron perfectamente. Nadie le hizo malas caras a Nate —agregó un joven muy moreno, que rodeaba los hombros de la rubia con un brazo.

—Aún así es un niño precioso. Me alegro que pudieran venir. Pasen, por favor.

Yue Lin se adelantó para abrir la puerta del edificio y luego les cedió el paso a los presentes.

El lugar apenas estaba ocupado por un par de bancos largos y una tarima, cerca de la cual maniobraba un mago delgado y de baja estatura, de cabellos grises y túnica blanca. Al oír que había gente en el lugar, alzó la mirada, mostrando un rostro lleno de arrugas en torno a los ojos y una sonrisa franca y bonachona.

—Todo está listo —indicó, observando cómo los recién llegados se acomodaban en los bancos, a excepción de Yue Lin y Lalo —¿Esperamos a alguien más?

—A mi primo y su esposa —indicó Yue Lin, curvando los labios de forma temblorosa.

El mago de túnica blanca asintió y fue a pasearse por el lugar, haciendo aparecer en el techo, con unos cuantos pases de varita mágica, lámparas de papel de color rojo con un hanzi escrito en color dorado. Lalo, frunciendo el ceño, inquirió.

—¿Qué significa ese símbolo?

—Es el hanzi _Zhu_, significa _desear felicidad_. Es un símbolo de buena suerte.

—¿También esas cosas? —soltó Lalo con incredulidad, al ver surgir de la varita del mago bajito unos hilos de humo que no tardaban en convertirse en dragones del aire en miniatura.

—También. Y para mí significan mucho. Mi varita tiene bigotes de esa clase de dragones.

—No los vi hace un momento.

—Estabas demasiado concentrado en querer entender lo que decían como para fijarte.

Lalo se encogió de hombros, admitiendo su culpa.

Poco después, estando enfrascado en una conversación sobre cómo les iba a los padres del único niño presente, entraron Tai Lin y su mujer, ya sin los elegantes y recargados atuendos de boda, sino con túnicas orientales más sencillas: la de él era color vino y la de ella, de un tono perlado.

—Podemos comenzar —le avisó Yue Lin al mago de túnica blanca.

A continuación, la joven dio unos toquecitos con su varita a su túnica y el rojo se transformó en blanco poco a poco, dejando solo unos trazos del intenso color en la parte baja y en las orillas de las mangas, dando la impresión de ser llamas estampadas en la tela. Por su parte, Lalo tragó saliva, respiró profundamente y enseguida, sonrió ampliamente.

Sin otros testigos que sus personas más cercanas y queridas, Yue Lin Ming y Eduardo Mercader Guerra se disponían a unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

Lo decidieron durante la visita relámpago que él le hizo a ella en la pasada Semana Santa. Tras atender el asunto que había llevado al rubio fuera de México, Yue Lin estaba preparada para despedirlo, intentando no llorar, cuando él soltó, de buenas a primeras, que quería casarse. Aunque usó el gastado pretexto de los últimos tiempos, de querer hacerlo así lo más pronto posible debido a los ataques de Hagen, la joven china intuía el verdadero motivo: Lalo sospechaba que la última visión de ella, aunque no la conociera, sería algo de lo cual no podrían librarse fácilmente y quería obtener algo de felicidad antes de que se realizara.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de estas dos personas —decía entonces el mago de túnica blanca, revisando algunos de los pergaminos sobre su atril —Yue Lin Ming, hija de Dao Yu (5) y Yue Zi, y Eduardo Mercader, hijo de _Mo Xi Ge_…

—¿_Hijo de México_? ¿Entendí bien? —dejó escapar el joven de cabello rubio rojizo.

—Es tradición —le explicó la oriental de cabellera castaña dorada, en un apresurado susurro en francés —Si no tienes familia, declaran que eres hijo de tu nación.

El rubio rojizo asintió y siguió atendiendo la ceremonia.

No llevó ni una hora concluir con el enlace, para lo cual el mago de túnica blanca preguntó una última formalidad que debía inscribir en sus pergaminos.

—¿Apellido?

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Lalo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quiere saber qué apellido debe ir en el registro —aclaró Yue Lin, con una tenue sonrisa.

—¡Ah, eso! Entonces es Ming.

Un silencio extraño se hizo entre los presentes, en tanto Yue Lin miraba a su ahora marido sin poder ocultar su asombro. El rubio, encogiéndose de hombros, declaró.

—Mercader no vale nada, y en cierta forma, ni siquiera es mi apellido. No me importa usar el tuyo, Yue Lin, de verdad.

Ella, con un nudo en la garganta, asintió mirando al mago de túnica blanca, quien carraspeó para salir de su estupor y procedió a obedecer la indicación. Era muy raro que fuera el varón quien cambiara de apellido al casarse, pero no estaba prohibido.

—Eso no me lo esperaba —confesó el de ojos color miel a su amigo, frunciendo el ceño, en cuanto se despidieron del mago de túnica blanca y se acercó a felicitarlo.

—¿Qué, lo del apellido? Es en serio, ¿de qué le serviría a Yue Lin llevar el Mercader?

—¿Y qué dirás en México cuando volvamos?

—Nada, solo llevaré la documentación al Registro Civil Mágico y saldrá un clasificado en _El Códice_, como es costumbre. Pero no creo que nadie se fije, Ton, tranquilo.

Tonatiuh García Quezada asintió, aunque tenía sus dudas. Cuando él se casó con Itzi, tuvo que pasar por varios malos ratos causados por la prensa, debido a que había sido campeón de Calmécac en el Torneo de las Tres Partes. Pero quizá a Lalo no lo molestarían mucho en su país, sino que sería Yue Lin Ming quien sufriera las consecuencias cuando el matrimonio se diera a conocer en China, si es que se hacían las cosas más o menos como en México.

—Será gracioso que ahora tengan que llamarte señor Ming, Lalo —comentó la esposa de Ton, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Eso crees? Eduardo Ming… Quizá, pero es mejor así, creo que…

—¡Yue!

La exclamación hecha por Lan Hua Ming distrajo a todos de sus respectivos diálogos, haciendo que miraran cómo la mujer sujetaba a su prima política con gesto de preocupación. Lalo enseguida fue hacia ellas, arrugando la frente, sosteniendo a Yue Lin del brazo que tenía libre.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Su mujer asintió, con la cabeza gacha, antes de enderezarse.

—¿Algo que debamos saber? —preguntó la rubia de ojos grises con suavidad.

—No estoy segura… —musitó Yue Lin, apretando los labios y parpadeando a toda velocidad.

—Sabes que estamos aquí si nos necesitas —apuntó entonces la de anteojos, con gesto serio.

Yue Lin asintió, pero presentía que por una vez, el significado de una visión la esquivaría de manera indefinida, a menos que analizara concienzudamente cada detalle.

* * *

(1) _En chino, _lan hua_ quiere decir _orquídea_._

(2) _Se les llama _hanzi_ a los símbolos de la escritura china, como los _kanji_ de la escritura japonesa._

(3) _El término se forma con los vocablos _jian pu_ (_sencillo, sin adornos_) y _ren_ (_persona_). Literalmente, quiere decir _persona sencilla, sin adornos_._

(4) _El apellido _Yu_ se escribe con el hanzi de _lluvia.

(5) _Los caracteres que forman este nombre son el segundo del verbo _guiar_ (_xiangdao_) y el segundo de la palabra _libertad_ (_zi yu_)._

* * *

_22 de julio de 2013. 10:19 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Bienvenidos sean al segundo capítulo de esta quinta entrega. Acá en mi tierra estamos en temporada de lluvias, así que me ha tocado quedar medio empapada un par de veces. Peor aún, al momento de escribir la presente, estoy resfriada. Vaya suerte la mía…_

_Algunos deben estarme odiando porque no ha salido nada de Hally y compañía. Lo siento, pero necesito dejar algunas cosas claras que serán la pauta para algunos sucesos futuros que… Bueno, ya saben cómo me las gasto (Bell rueda los ojos, a veces ni ella se aguanta)._

_Iniciamos la lectura en un pueblo alemán, que había sido mencionado una vez, muy de pasada, en _ET3P_, y que ahora le inventé nombre, Baden–Kopf. Katrina Turner anda allí, ¿por orden de Hagen o como ayudante de la Coalición? Eso no queda muy claro. Compra un reloj de cuco en la tienda de un mago, una actividad de lo más inocente, pero indica que se envíe a Viena. ¿Para qué? No es difícil de adivinar._

_De allí, nos vamos a Londres, al Cuartel General de Aurores, donde Harry y unos cuantos colegas se están enterando de los acontecimientos narrados en el capítulo anterior, en Alemania, Italia y Japón. Así mismo, planean los interrogatorios de los fugados de Azkaban que han recapturado, pero por lo visto alguien "aseguró" sus mentes, por lo que requieren de alguien que sepa cómo lidiar con eso. Tonks salva el día asegurando que sabe quién puede ayudarles y, debido al resto de la conversación, Harry sospecha de quién se trata, por lo que se anima un poco. ¿Ustedes también adivinan de quién habla precisamente Tonks?_

_Finalmente, la escena más larga, en China, donde Tai Lin Ming, el Ministro de Magia, se casa con una hija de muggles, Lan Hua Yu (a Bell le encantó hallar ese nombre de pila para la mujer). Poco después, los que se casan son Lalo Mercader y Yue Lin Ming, todo porque pesa sobre ellos la sombra de una de las visiones de ella, mencionada en _LAV_, por si lo olvidaron. Aparte del ministro y su esposa, no hay mucha concurrencia a este enlace, y por las descripciones, se sabe enseguida quiénes están allí, aunque todos quedan desconcertados cuando Lalo decide cambiar de apellido y después, cuando Yue Lin parece tener otra de sus visiones, una no muy clara, por cierto, ¿qué habrá visto exactamente para que no pueda comprenderla? Por lo general, Yue Lin ve sus "profecías" cuando es presa de una intensa emoción y a su vez, tienen relación con el suceso que está viviendo, ¿se fijaron en eso desde _ET3P_? Si es así, quizá puedan ir deduciendo qué pudo haber visto, y qué tan importante es que sepa descifrarlo._

_Por otro lado, trataré de que al usar Arcanos Menores de títulos de capítulo, solo sean tres, para no hacer una frase muy larga, lo que significa que probablemente haya tres escenas por capítulo, una por cada Arcano Menor. No sé si eso alargue o acorte la entrega, solo espero que no me salga algo demasiado complicado._

_De momento es todo, no sin antes recordarles que, a la fecha de la presente nota, sigo dudando en poner a _Hally Potter _como _La Luna_, siendo la única candidata que tengo… Y con eso de que estoy de descanso, pocos se acuerdan de la saga si no ando dando lata con ella (ya sea actualizando o por medio de las redes sociales). En fin, a ver qué tal va… _

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. Caballero, Reina

**Tres: Caballero de Espadas, Reina de Cálices.**

_25 de junio de 2021._

_Mar del Norte._

_Prisión Mágica de Azkaban._

A diferencia de la sala de visitas, la sala de interrogatorios de la cárcel mágica de los magos europeos era de todo, menos acogedora.

Se trataba de una habitación cuadrada, en penumbra, apenas con unos diez metros cuadrados de superficie, que para el uso que se le daba al lugar, algunos consideraban que era excesivo el espacio. Los únicos muebles eran una mesa cuadrada de madera desgastada y dos sillas también de madera, aunque la más lejana a la puerta contaba con argollas de metal en los reposabrazos.

Justo a esa silla fue llevado un hombre delgaducho con el corto cabello castaño alborotado y de aspecto descuidado, incluso sucio, enfundado en una desgastada túnica gris. El rostro estaba, en parte, cubierto por una enmarañada barba y su dueño mantenía los ojos agachados, queriendo ocultar su nerviosismo ante la inusual atención a su persona.

Cuando le indicaron que tomara asiento, el prisionero no dijo palabra y obedeció. Enseguida, le colocaron los brazos en posición para que las argollas lo sujetaran, a lo que tampoco puso reparos. Sin poder evitarlo, alzó un poco la mirada, intentando ver quién estaba allí aparte de los Sinodales que lo habían conducido desde su celda, pero no alcanzó a detectar a nadie.

Al ver que las blancas figuras de los Sinodales se iban, el preso levantó la cabeza todavía más, dejando ver tras un flequillo demasiado largo unos ojos castaños con inusuales toques amarillentos que escudriñaron la escena, hasta dar con dos personas que le eran desconocidas.

—Buenos días —saludó una de esas personas, un hombre que vestía una sencilla túnica marrón.

El recluso identificó de inmediato al tipo, no por su revuelto cabello negro ni por el intenso tono de sus ojos verdes tras los anteojos redondos, sino por la cicatriz en la frente que, a medias, era cubierta con un mechón del flequillo de su dueño. Asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

—Soy Harry Potter, Comandante interino del Cuartel General de Aurores —se presentó el de anteojos, aunque estaba seguro de que no hacía falta —Venimos a hacerle unas preguntas sobre el asalto del pasado mes de abril.

El prisionero frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo a la otra persona, de revuelto cabello castaño y ojos grises, que lucía una túnica azul marino bastante holgada. Nunca la había visto y que Potter no la presentara le daba mala espina.

Potter tomó asiento en la silla libre, mientras el individuo castaño de ojos grises se quedaba recargado junto a la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

—Tengo entendido que le hizo un favor a uno de nuestros aurores el día del asalto —inició el Comandante interino con voz seria y clara —¿Es correcto?

El preso, que lo había estado mirando atentamente, asintió en silencio.

—No es mi acompañante, ¿verdad? —Potter señaló a su acompañante.

Esta vez obtuvo una negativa.

—Necesitamos que nos diga cualquier detalle inusual que observara durante el asalto —planteó Potter, sin más preámbulos.

Mientras el prisionero intentaba acomodarse mejor en la silla, le echó un fugaz vistazo a la otra persona presente, que con fingida indiferencia, no se perdía detalle de la conversación.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio un sanador, señor? —inquirió el sujeto de cabello castaño, alzando la cara y fijando en el preso sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Mientras Potter miraba por encima del hombro a su acompañante, el recluso arqueó una ceja, claramente confundido, antes de hacer una mueca.

—No le entiendo —admitió en un susurro, con voz ligeramente frustrada.

—¿Saben los Sinodales de su condición, señor? —preguntó el de ojos grises.

El prisionero se encogió de hombros todo lo que las argollas le permitían.

—Harry, si el señor no vio nada, no podrá ayudarnos —indicó el castaño con una mueca.

—Vi lo que le dije al otro auror —intervino el convicto, quizá demasiado deprisa.

—¿Cómo era el auror al que le habló durante el asalto? —quiso saber Potter.

Al no recibir respuesta, el Comandante interino se giró hacia el hombre de túnica gris y, tras suspirar, repitió la pregunta. El otro asintió y le describió fielmente a Jim Black, con lo cual dejaron sentado que sí era él quien, durante el asalto a la cárcel mágica, guió a Black y a Ron Weasley por el camino correcto antes de que hallaran muerta a Pansy Malfoy.

—Además de esos dos enmascarados pasando frente a su celda, ¿vio algo más?

Ante la pregunta de Potter, el preso frunció el ceño, claramente pensativo, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de por qué le daba mala espina el tipo que no se había presentado.

—Había alguien que se parecía a él —soltó, señalando al de túnica azul marino.

El aludido parpadeó, claramente confundido, para luego mostrar una tenue sonrisa.

—Eso concuerda —indicó simplemente.

Potter asintió y devolvió su atención al preso que tenía delante.

—¿Está completamente seguro?

—Claro. Incluso los ojos eran del mismo color, pero el pelo no. Era tarde, las luces estaban bajas desde hacía rato, pero juraría…

Titubeó. No sabía si debía decir el resto, ¿pero qué más daba? No tenía nada qué perder.

—Juraría que era una mujer —concluyó, no muy seguro.

Para su sorpresa, Potter no hizo gestos de incredulidad ni enfado, sino que asintió antes de mirar a su compañero, quien por cierto, ponía una mueca un poco triste.

—¿Le interesaría una oportunidad de reducir su condena?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El presidiario arrugó la frente, mostrando clara desconfianza, alternando miradas entre los dos que tenía enfrente, sopesando si acaso aquello era un truco o iba en serio. Fue el castaño quien lo sacó de dudas, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

—El trato es completamente legítimo —explicó, alejándose de la pared donde se apoyaba y descruzando los brazos —El señor Ministro aceptó que se le ofreciera debido a su reciente servicio y a su expediente aquí. Si acepta, se le explicará exactamente qué se requiere que haga, aunque desde ahora le advertimos que no será algo fácil ni agradable.

—Estar aquí no es fácil ni agradable, señor. Si quiere asustarme, no funciona.

—No pretendía asustarlo, solo prevenirlo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, antes que Potter dejara escapar un imperceptible suspiro y se pusiera de pie. El de pelo castaño adoptó una expresión más seria que antes.

—Le daremos unos días para que lo piense —indicó el Comandante interino, respirando con profundidad antes de añadir —Y cualquier duda al respecto, háganosla saber.

El preso asintió, viendo cómo los dos hombres se disponían a dar media vuelta.

—¿Por qué yo? —dejó escapar la pregunta antes de poder contenerla.

Para su total disgusto, le dieron la espalda y si recibió respuesta, no supo cuál fue.

Maldita la hora en que el mundo se había quedado sin sonido para él.

* * *

—¿Se puede confiar en él?

La pregunta de Harry Potter no tomó por sorpresa a su acompañante, quien se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, aún cuando su rostro mostraba cierto recelo.

Estaban en el pasillo, frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios que acababan de dejar, esperando a que los Sinodales recogieran al prisionero y les trajeran al siguiente que verían ese día. Bonita forma de iniciar el fin de semana, pensaba cada uno con sarcasmo.

—Esas personas observan con más detenimientos los detalles a su alrededor —indicó la serena y melancólica voz de Abil Nicté Graham, llevando su mano derecha, descubierta como pocas veces, hasta su mentón. Se había quitado el guante usual, sustituyéndolo con un hechizo de ocultación, a la vez que usaba vestimenta de su hermano gemelo, para no ser reconocida en Azkaban —Será difícil de engañar. Igualmente podría engañarnos si es que llegara a tener segundas intenciones.

El señor Potter asintió, mostrando su acuerdo, así como su incomodidad. Hubiera deseado jamás volver a enfrentar tiempos difíciles, pero era demasiado pedir. Nunca faltaba alguien, en algún momento, que quisiera hacer del mundo lo que quisiera, y sabía que gente como él era lo único que se interponía entre ese alguien y los inocentes.

—Aquí vienen —indicó Abil.

Un par de Sinodales pasaron frente a ellos, entraron a la sala y salieron poco después con el preso al que habían interrogado. El señor Potter lo observó caminar con la vista baja, sin acabar de creer que el expediente de ese hombre dijera la verdad, antes de notar cómo alzaba ligeramente la cabeza y, de forma apenas perceptible, asentía.

—¿Eso fue lo que estoy pensando? —dejó escapar el Comandante interino, confuso.

—Sí, lo fue. Por lo visto, no confía en nada ni en nadie.

El señor Potter se encogió de hombros justo al ver que otros dos magos guardias de Azkaban llevaban a otro presidiario. Este se veía menos desmejorado, quizá porque hacía poco que residía allí, lo cual era evidente en la túnica gris que usaba, de aspecto casi nuevo y sin remiendos. Era bien sabido que a los convictos se les daba una sola túnica mientras estuvieran encerrados, a menos que la prenda se deteriorara en demasía. Una forma más de castigarlos, ahora que los dementores no les absorbían la alegría ni los enloquecían.

También, a diferencia del que recién se había marchado, este hombre no mostraba ni pizca de pena o mansedumbre, sino que caminaba de pie, con la frente en alto, aparentemente orgulloso de sí mismo de una forma tal que el señor Potter recordó algunos de los rostros más odiados y temidos de las dos guerras. Eso solo lo enfurecía, por lo que dejó esas imágenes a resguardo en lo profundo de su mente, al menos temporalmente.

—Comandante —masculló el reo, esbozando una mueca de desdén antes de que lo introdujeran a la sala de interrogatorios —Un gusto verlo por aquí.

Ante semejante saludo, el señor Potter se limitó a arquear una ceja y seguir a los Sinodales, con Abil prácticamente pisándole los talones. No tardó en estar con la puerta a su espalda, cerrada cuidadosamente por su acompañante, y observando detenidamente a quien tenía sentado en la silla de las argollas con aspecto de hallarse inusualmente cómodo.

—¿Acaso me sujetan para torturarme a gusto? —preguntó el preso.

—Sabes perfectamente que eso está prohibido —indicó el señor Potter, tomando asiento frente a aquel tipo, dejando de nuevo que Abil se comportara con fingida apatía a sus espaldas —Estamos aquí para averiguar algo de la gente de Hagen y cómo consiguieron tomar Azkaban por asalto.

—¿Y crees que yo lo sé, Potter? En ese caso, eres demasiado ingenuo.

El de anteojos no se inmutó. Recorrió con la mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente, queriendo comprender qué lo había llevado a la situación actual, pero sabiendo de sobra que cada cabeza era un mundo y quizá jamás obtendría una respuesta verdadera. No sin ayuda.

—¿Y qué hace ese tipo raro aquí? ¿No debería estar llorando ante la tumba de su padre?

El prisionero hizo un gesto de cabeza señalando a Abil, quien a duras penas mantuvo su fachada impasible, dejando que el señor Potter se hiciera cargo del asunto.

—¿Te refieres a Acab Nicté? No está muerto. Por lo que sé, lo trasladaron a San Mungo.

—¿En serio? —desdeñó el preso, aunque en el rostro se le notó la duda sobre ese hecho.

—Por supuesto. Nos gustaría saber qué hechizos le lanzaron para hacerlos del conocimiento de los sanadores, pero de momento hay otras prioridades, como detener a Hagen.

—¿Por qué quieres detenerlo, Potter? ¿Por ese complejo de héroe que cargas?

No era la primera vez que le decían al mítico _Niño–que–vivió_ que poseía una desafortunada tendencia a querer salvar a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, pero en esta ocasión aquello fue dicho con tal burla y desprecio, que no le afectó. Había que tomar esas frases considerando de quiénes venían, le recomendaba su esposa cada que lo veía a punto de perder la calma. Seguía el consejo al pie de la letra, al menos en ocasiones como esa.

—Quizá —decidió contestar, solo para deleitarse momentáneamente con el disgusto que se dejó ver en la cara de aquel individuo —Pero ese no es el punto. Estamos autorizados a ofrecer una reducción a tu condena, siempre y cuando colabores con nosotros.

—¿Así que Shacklebolt cayó finalmente en esas tretas?

—No fue cosa que Shacklebolt pensara, sino mía. Él se limitó a dar su autorización. Porque tan pronto como digas "no" a la propuesta, esta se esfumará. Literalmente.

A los pocos segundos, el recluso abrió los ojos con pasmo, comprendiendo los alcances de lo que el Comandante interino quería darle a entender.

—¡Eso es ilegal! —saltó, agitándose en la silla, pero sin poder levantarse debido a las argollas metálicas que apretaban sus muñecas.

—¿Sí? En ningún lado se estipula que no podemos retirar las ofertas de reducción de condenas.

—Bueno, eso sí… Quiero decir… ¡No juegues conmigo, Potter!

Parecía que, increíblemente, la idea de Ron Weasley respecto a ese interrogatorio en particular iba marchando a la perfección. Agradeciendo a su mejor amigo mentalmente, el señor Potter se dispuso a adoptar la expresión más seria y fría de su repertorio.

—No podemos dejar que todos los prisioneros sepan de estas ofertas, que son estrictamente confidenciales —señaló aquello como quien hablaba del clima, cosa que al otro tipo desesperaba todavía más —Además, se estipulan de acuerdo al expediente de cada reo, y en esta ocasión nos aprovechamos de tu… peculiar estatus ante Hagen.

—¿Me estás llamando traidor, Potter? ¿No lo fue tu padre antes que yo? ¿No lo es ese estúpido de Weasley prácticamente desde que nació?

—No entiendo de qué traición estás hablando.

—¡Traicionaron a la pureza de sangre! —espetó el hombre, conteniendo el volumen de su voz, pero aún así se notaba la ira que lo dominaba —Todo por mezclarse con esos asquerosos…

El tipo se detuvo cuando tuvo ante la nariz el extremo de una varita. Sonrió con ironía, viendo al señor Potter, pero se quedó atónito al ver que no era él quien le apuntaba.

—Te recomendaría no emplear esa clase de expresiones mientras tengamos esta conversación —indicó el Comandante interino como si no pasara nada delante de él.

El preso tragó saliva lentamente, haciendo una mueca de fastidio. La varita dejó de estar frente a él, volviendo a la seguridad del bolsillo de Abil, quien le dedicó al convicto una mirada gélida antes de regresar a su silenciosa posición, recargada junto a la puerta.

—Se te permitirá reducir tu condena si proporcionas toda la información posible sobre Hagen y sus actividades —en vista de las circunstancias, el señor Potter prefirió dejar caer la bomba de una vez —Algo de todo lo que te enteraste puede resultar útil para parar esta guerra. Tienes una semana para tomar una decisión. Y estás advertido de lo que pasará si te niegas.

Al ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, el señor Potter escuchó hablar de nuevo al reo, con un rencor evidente en la voz.

—¿Qué se siente que todo se retuerza cuando creíste vivir en paz, Potter?

El aludido miró por encima de su hombro a aquel sujeto. Pensar que en algún momento lo consideró un camarada digno de admiración, alguien por quien, si hiciera falta, habría acabado herido o muerto en una misión…

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido torturarse con algo que no podía cambiar. Esa lección la había aprendido a la mala, hacía tiempo, y no debía olvidarla.

—Nada que el camino correcto no pueda arreglar —respondió.

El señor Potter supo, por su leve asentimiento, que Abil estaba de acuerdo con él.

—¿Averiguó algo? —inquirió el hombre de anteojos, estando de nuevo fuera de la sala.

Abil frunció el ceño antes de asentir.

—Los primeros interrogadores deben tener razón respecto a la gente de Hagen, al menos con los que tienen ciertos puestos dentro del grupo —comenzó, meditando con cuidado la información que quería exponer —En sus mentes hay una especie de barrera, se activa con cualquier intento de revelar datos acerca de Hagen y sus operaciones. Quien desarrolló semejante barrera mental debe ser, como mínimo, un experto en Oclumancia. La barrera se asemeja a esa rama de la magia.

—Oclumancia, es una gran noticia —soltó el señor Potter con cierta ironía.

—La mente es compleja —admitió Abil, sin alterarse —Mi propio Legado depende mucho de mi control sobre él y de mi estado de ánimo. Lo que "oigo" son pensamientos inmediatos, los más superficiales, y concentrándome más, detecto los sentimientos ligados a dichos pensamientos. Eso me da una comprensión mayor de lo que pasa con el individuo a quien esté "oyéndole" la mente.

—Entonces, ¿exactamente qué tenemos? —quiso saber el de anteojos.

—Por un lado, su nuevo subordinado es bastante especial. Y por otro, puso a ese _pelos de elote_ muy nervioso, seguramente terminará confesando todo lo que esa barrera mental le permita.

—Perdón, ¿ese qué? La expresión me suena…

—Pues claro. Mi padre no dejaba de usarla para referirse a Malfoy.

El señor Potter asintió, recordando casi enseguida la mayoría de los detalles del asesinato de Percy Weasley, así como de su asesino, encerrado allí, en la lúgubre Azkaban.

—Hablando de su padre, ¿notó que…?

—Sí, el saber que estaba vivo puso nervioso a nuestro traidor —se adelantó Abil, adoptando una expresión todavía más seria que antes —Parecía estar tan seguro de su muerte, que sus pensamientos eran de incredulidad. Además… Bueno, le dijo que hay otras prioridades…

—Abil, no fue mi intención…

—Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es… Cuando usted habló de prioridades, él recordó unos nombres. En Londres se los diré, seguramente serán de utilidad, y luego iré a San Mungo.

—¿A San Mungo?

—Sí. Es posible que mi padre lograra enterarse de más cosas antes de que…

Abil no pudo continuar, pero al señor Potter no le hizo falta. Decidió quedarse en silencio, deseando que Acab Nicté pronto se recuperara y los ayudara como hasta ahora en sus intentos por pararles los pies a Hagen y su gente.

Aún cuando sintiera que estaba haciendo tratos con personas tan malvadas como demonios.

* * *

_26 de junio de 2021._

_Condado de Wiltshire, Inglaterra._

_Número 33, Wisteria Field's Lane._

La Mansión Malfoy, actualmente deshabitada, lucía espléndida ese día, gracias al trabajo de Corney, el elfo doméstico, y a algunos magos contratados especialmente para labores de limpieza.

Lo único que delataba que aquella no sería una ocasión completamente alegre era una colgadura negra sobre un retrato mágico que adornaba una pared de la sala principal, en el cual Pansy Malfoy aparecía con expresión estoica hasta que fueron llegando los invitados, ya que eso provocó que mostrara una mueca de auténtico desdén antes de retirarse a otra parte de la casa.

Danielle no esperaba menos, aún tratándose de un retrato.

Se alisó la falda recta con cierta incomodidad, ya que la prenda, de una mezclilla deslavada en tono verdoso, le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de la rodilla, un poco más corta de lo que solía usar. Cuando la vio al abrir el obsequio que le envió Sunny, no supo qué pensar, salvo que a la castaña no se le había ocurrido nada mejor, pero la tarjeta decía que era para cuando quisiera ir al mundo muggle, y que le quedaría _fantástica_. Decidió estrenarla ese día, en conjunto con una blusa blanca sin mangas con una extraña ave verde estampada en la espalda que le mandó Walter… Parecía que esos dos se habían puesto de acuerdo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El abrazo que la sacó de sus pensamientos era tan repentino y apretado, que la rubia supo enseguida de quién se trataba, sin necesidad de fijarse en la larga coleta rojiza que le obstruyó casi toda la visión. Correspondió al gesto por unos segundos antes de ser soltada.

—Gracias, Rose. ¿Ya saludaste a Hally?

—Sí, claro. ¡Válgame, no creí verte nunca con ropa muggle tan genial! —la pelirroja, que llevaba pantalón de mezclilla de un tono azul oscuro y una holgada blusa amarillo pálido, esbozó una enorme sonrisa —¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Me la regalaron Walter y Sunny. Por cierto, gracias por el ajedrez mágico.

—De nada. Oye, ¿sabes quiénes vendrán de los chicos?

Danielle frunció el ceño ligeramente, haciendo memoria.

—Amy ya llegó, la trajo su cuñada —comenzó a enumerar, sonriendo al acordarse de su amiga de la infancia —Ryo prometió pasarse más tarde, me mandó una nota junto con su obsequio, usará la Red Flu. Henry no debe tardar, lo mismo que Procyon.

—Ah, ¿y los demás? ¿Salieron de vacaciones?

—Paula y Walter sí, pero los demás… Es casi seguro que no les haga gracia venir hasta acá.

Lo que Rose creyó que escondía esa frase era algo como "es casi seguro que no les haga gracia venir a la Mansión Malfoy". Resoplando con disgusto, se acordó de un detalle.

—¿Y Thomas? Va a venir, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, pero llegará tarde. Está en Inverness y eso queda algo lejos.

—Con razón no andas muy animada todavía.

La frase de Rose, que pretendía ser una broma, consiguió que Danielle se encogiera de hombros y se acomodara el cabello a la espalda, en un ademán que se veía delicado y elegante, pero que los amigos de la rubia sabían que hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Anda, llévame a donde haya comida, me muero de hambre.

—Rose, la comida tardará todavía un rato.

—¿En serio? ¿Y no hay bocadillos o algo?

—Sí, claro. Te llevo.

Mientras Danielle guiaba a su amiga al exterior, el señor Ron y su esposa saludaban a Patrick Malfoy, agradeciéndoles la invitación y preguntándole cómo iba todo en Estados Unidos.

—¿Y esos adorables sobrinos míos? —quiso saber el pelirrojo hombre, sonriendo.

—Afuera. Un amigo mío los cuida, se lleva tan bien con ellos que lo invité a venir.

—¿Es un norteamericano? —inquirió la señora Luna con suavidad.

—Sí, el señor Spellgood hace negocios en el puerto, acude a nosotros cuando registra mercancía potencialmente peligrosa para los muggles.

—¿Exactamente con qué comercia?

—La mayoría es mercancía que vende a magos y muggles por igual, señora: telas, té, especias… De vez en cuando sus barcos transportan ingredientes para pociones o criaturas mágicas, esos son los que requieren nuestra intervención.

—Creí que habías dejado ese trabajo, muchacho —apuntó el señor Ron, ceñudo.

—No podría, me agrada demasiado. Me costó mucho, pero me organicé con un colega, el señor Bruce, para poder salir temprano unos cuantos días a la semana y darme una vuelta por la tienda. Stevenson está a cargo en mi ausencia, es la empleada más capacitada.

Al pelirrojo no le convencía mucho esa respuesta, pero no podía rebatirla, ya que según lo que sus hermanos gemelos le habían contado, su local de Estados Unidos seguía siendo uno de los más lucrativos, lo que significaba que las ventas no disminuyeron sin la dirección de Frida.

Pensar en su sobrina lo llenaba de pesar, aunque procurara disimularlo. Era una de las chicas más alegres y valientes que había conocido, y se enorgullecía de poder decir que era pariente suya. Aunque se casara con el hijo de un sujeto a quien no toleraba, Ron Weasley sentía que ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para no juzgar a Patrick por el padre que tenía, lo que hasta la fecha, resultaba ser acertado, viendo la cordialidad del muchacho y lo dedicado que estaba a sus hijos y al negocio que consideraba de la familia. ¿Cómo era posible que ese chico fuera hijo de alguien tan ruin como Draco Malfoy? Quizá nunca tendría la respuesta.

—¡Ah, hablando de él! Les presento al señor Spellgood.

El señor Ron y su mujer miraron entonces al recién llegado. Era un hombre delgado, con el aspecto de haber pasado por una grave enfermedad recientemente, debido a unas ojeras marcadas y a la palidez de su cara. Su pelo era rojizo, ligeramente rubio, el cual recordaba al de Rose y Billy. Los ojos de aquel individuo eran de un tono oscuro muy peculiar, entre castaño y gris, y se quedaron un instante fijos en el matrimonio Weasley antes de desviarse a los gemelos de Patrick, que llevaba en brazos de forma bastante confiada, por cierto.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el recién llegado, hablando con voz grave y mesurada —Gaylord Spellgood, a sus órdenes —hizo una leve mueca de molestia que al señor Ron le dio mala espina.

—Luna Weasley —correspondió la rubia mujer, alzando un poco a su hijo —Mi esposo, Ronald, y nuestro niño, Bilius. Acaba de cumplir tres meses.

—Un placer —el señor Spellgood tendió una mano que la señora Luna estrechó con suavidad y el señor Ron tenía el impulso de alejarla de sí, aunque terminó estrechándola también.

—¿Pasa algo, Gaylord? —inquirió Patrick, arqueando una ceja.

—Lionel quiso venir —soltó el señor Spellgood por toda respuesta, señalando con una mirada a uno de los gemelos, que estiraba los brazos hacia su padre.

—Oh, comprendo. Creo que es porque no dejas de llamarlo así.

—Ese es su nombre, ¿no?

Patrick meneó la cabeza, como si aquella pequeña discusión no tuviera sentido, antes de tomar en brazos a su primogénito y dejar que el señor Spellgood se retirara con Lance.

Al abandonar el salón principal, Gaylord Spellgood observó con atención a la gente que iba y venía por toda la mansión, entre pláticas alegres y miradas curiosas a todos lados. Frunciendo el ceño, salió del edificio hacia el jardín trasero, donde bajo una gran carpa a rayas, estaban algunas mesas redondas para los invitados que ya se estaban ocupando. Fue hacia una cercana a aquella donde, según sabía, se sentarían las dos chicas del cumpleaños que de hecho, ya estaban allí.

—… Por eso deberíamos decirles.

La expresión de Danielle Malfoy al escuchar aquello de boca de Hally Potter, era meditabunda, incluso disgustada. El señor Spellgood, tomando asiento y acomodando a Lance en su regazo, ladeó la cabeza un poco, con intención de escuchar a ambas jovencitas.

—¿Piensas que van a creernos? —masculló Danielle, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Claro! Son nuestros amigos, ¿por qué no habrían de creernos?

—Oh, no lo sé —ironizó la rubia —¿Por ser una cosa rara, quizá?

—Después de lo que pasó en segundo, ¿de verdad crees que nos tomarían por locas?

Ante eso, Danielle negó con la cabeza, con cara de haber sido derrotada en algún juego que solo ella y la otra compartían.

—¿Cuándo? —fue todo lo que preguntó.

—Cuando tú quieras. Hoy mismo, tal vez.

—No estarán todos hoy.

—Buen punto. Lo pensaremos luego.

A continuación, se pusieron a conversar sobre quidditch y el señor Spellgood consideró que había escuchado suficiente. Sintió un tirón en el pecho y vio que era Lance, jalando su túnica verde olivo, reclamando atención.

—_Ío_ —decía con energía.

—Ese no es el parentesco correcto.

Procurando no dar un evidente respingo, el señor Spellgood giró la cabeza, encontrándose con la señora Luna, que acomodando la cabecita de su bebé en un hombro, se sentaba a su derecha.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió en un murmullo, confundido.

—Me sorprende verte en esta celebración, Malfoy, cuando la última vez que estuviste en esta propiedad, fue para impedir que Patrick se casara.

El otro no pudo sino quedar pasmado ante tal fraseología.

—Si me dieras pacíficamente algunas respuestas, no saldré corriendo a decirle a Ronald que te arreste. Lo que por cierto, sería extraño, ya que según me comentó en abril, no te fugaste de…

—¿Quiere hacer el favor de callarse y dejar de decir tonterías? —espetó el de cabello rojizo.

—Ah, ¿es que te desmemorizaron para que no respondas a tu nombre?

El señor Spellgood, visiblemente frustrado, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nada qué temer, debido a que la mayoría de los invitados apenas llegaban y se detenían en el interior de la casa a saludar al anfitrión y a dejar los regalos para las festejadas en la larga mesa del comedor.

—¿Cómo lo supiste, Lovegood?

La rubia, parpadeando un par de veces con aire sorprendido, acarició con una mano la coronilla de su bebé, que por su quietud, se deducía que estaba dormido.

—Oh, simplemente por tu expresión al entrar a la mansión. Como si vieras algo que sabes cómo era, pero que no reconocieras ahora.

El hombre hizo una mueca, antes de mirar a Lance, que seguía tirando de su túnica a modo de juego. Le revolvió el cabello al niño, quien fijó en él sus ojitos grises antes de sonreír.

—Es complicado —espetó en un susurro, sin querer decir más.

—Lo supongo. Pero creo que no planeas nada malo esta vez, o ya habrías aprovechado que tu hija está sola con otra chica de quince años para hacerle algo.

—Seré todo lo que tú quieras, Lovegood, pero no idiota.

—Ahora soy Weasley, Malfoy.

—Deja de llamarme así, ¿quieres?

La señora Luna se encogió de hombros con delicadeza, intentando no despertar a su hijo.

—Lance parece quererlo —comentó ella de repente, con voz suave y amable.

El señor Spellgood, visiblemente confundido, miró al niño que cargaba, que sonreía y lo golpeaba juguetonamente en el pecho. ¿Acaso eso que lo impulsaba a sonreír cuando veía al pequeño y a su gemelo, era afecto? No es que desconociera la sensación, solo que…

Sacudió la cabeza. Le dio unas palmaditas a Lance en la espalda y pareció una señal, porque el chiquillo detuvo sus movimientos y se le quedó viendo con aire de esperar algo.

—¿Quién soy yo, Lancelot? —inquirió él.

Por respuesta, el nombrado hizo una mueca de disgusto realmente adorable, antes de volver a pronunciar, con su media lengua, la palabra "tío". A la señora Luna le resultó muy gracioso.

—No es el parentesco correcto —volvió a decir la mujer rubia, sonriendo un poco.

—Ahora mismo, sí –espetó el señor Spellgood, torciendo la boca por un segundo.

—Me alegro, porque necesito un favor.

Por segunda vez en menos de media hora, el señor Spellgood se quedó atónito.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber, dudoso.

—Una chica hacía trabajo de campo para mi revisa —explicó serenamente la señora Luna, aunque su entrecejo se frunció un poco —Se comunicaba de manera regular, enviando artículos y pistas sobre nuevas criaturas mágicas. Pero hace dos meses que no sabemos nada de ella.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Su última ubicación conocida fue Vaduz. Las personas que vio allí aseguran que despidieron a la señorita Bentham a finales de abril. Dos días antes del asalto a Azkaban, por si te interesa saber —al ver que el señor Spellgood se encogía de hombros, la rubia prosiguió —Debía llegar a Budapest, a charlar con unos magos que juraban haber visto una extraña variación del colacuerno húngaro, y en cuanto terminara ese encargo, se reuniría conmigo el mes entrante, en Alcalá de Henares. Pero nunca llegó ni un solo mensaje desde Budapest y las personas citadas por ella para la entrevista se quejaron conmigo de que las dejaron plantadas.

—¿Temes que…?

—Creo que empezó a preguntar cosas que nadie quería que investigaran y la quitó del camino.

Ante eso, el hombre frunció el ceño, meditabundo, pero a primera vista, no había motivos para que una chica que viajaba por el continente preguntando por criaturas mágicas inusuales fuera considerada peligrosa. Aunque claro, con las atrocidades que se cometían en nombre de Hagen…

—Hay dos posibilidades —indicó la señora Luna entonces, en tono suave y seguro a un tiempo —Nunca salió de Vaduz o desapareció cuando llegó a Budapest.

—¿No se te ocurrió que pudieron hacerle algo en el camino?

—La señorita Bentham contaba con un permiso internacional de aparición, como miembro de mi revista. Además, Harry está muy al pendiente de los reportes sobre alarmas fronterizas en los últimos meses, por lo de los fugados de Azkaban, y me informó que no ha habido actividad inusual en Vaduz ni en Budapest.

—¿Y estás segura que la chica no hizo ninguna escala?

La señora Luna parpadeó de nuevo con sorpresa y algo parecido a la decepción.

—Creo que dijo algo… Lo siento —contestó, inclinando la cabeza.

—Oye, si tienes demasiado en la cabeza, puedes despistarte.

La rubia mujer le dirigió una mirada penetrante a su interlocutor, antes de sonreír.

—Me agradas ahora mismo, y no sé si sea bueno o malo —aseguró.

El hombre hizo un gesto de mano que claramente significaba "no digas tonterías".

—Anexos a los trabajos para la revista, envió algunas cartas —indicó la señora Luna —Y sus amigos también debieron recibir noticias. Tendré que preguntarles.

—¿Todavía no interrogas a los amigos de la chica?

—Ella misma pidió que no los molestara, ya que a todos les resultaba difícil saber que estaba viajando por territorios hostiles. Habrá reunión pronto, así que hablaré con ellos.

—¿Reunión?

Ante la pregunta, la señora Luna negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

—¿Me ayudarías entonces a buscar a la señorita Bentham? —quiso saber.

—¿Por qué te interesa que lo haya yo?

—Bueno, considerando tus circunstancias, te sería beneficioso estar en movimiento constante. Y mi revista tiene facilidades para obtener permisos internacionales de aparición. Si no tienes una idea mejor, prepararé unos cuantos documentos que te acrediten como mi empleado y así podrás marcharte al continente sin problemas.

El señor Spellgood arrugó la frente, perspicaz.

—¿De verdad harás eso, Lovegood? ¿No temes que me aproveche de eso y me fugue de verdad?

—Si eso quisieras, no te habrías tomado tantas molestias con tu aspecto, ni estarías cerca de tus hijos y tus nietos. Eso, en ti, es lo más parecido a querer enmendarte. O eso pienso, al menos.

Relajando el rostro, el señor Spellgood fijó los ojos en Lance, que de nuevo tironeaba el frente de su túnica juguetonamente, antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

—Tienes un nuevo empleado, entonces —sentenció, deseoso de pasar a la acción.

Ahora solo faltaba decírselo a Patrick y a _Sátiro_.

* * *

Un par de horas después, nadie dudaría en señalar a Hally Potter y a Danielle Malfoy como las homenajeadas, si es que no lo habían hecho ya.

Ambas jovencitas no dejaban de sonreír, yendo de un lado para otro casi siempre juntas, creando un extraño contraste a la vista: ambas eran delgadas, pero la rubia de cabello largo y opacos ojos azules era más alta que la chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños que usaba anteojos.

—¡Thomas, sí viniste!

Cuando la gente empezaba a comer, un muchacho de cabello rojo anaranjado y claros ojos verdes hizo su aparición, con la mano izquierda en un bolsillo de su pantalón azul marino y la derecha acomodándose el cuello de su camisa a finas rayas blancas y azul claro. Le dedicó una sonrisa a las dos amigas, frunciendo el ceño de forma juguetona.

—Claro que vine, Hally, ¿qué esperabas? —dejó escapar, encogiéndose de hombros —Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —agregó, abrazando un momento a su amiga de anteojos.

—Muchas gracias. ¿Este año no se quedó tu familia? —quiso saber Hally cuando se separaron.

—No, mis padres tenían grabación y mis hermanos habían quedado con unos amigos.

Acto seguido, amplió su sonrisa y procedió a abrazar a Danielle con un poco más de fuerza que a Hally, y a separarse de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti también, no creas que lo olvido —indicó, riendo por lo bajo —¿Quiénes han venido de nuestros alegres amigos, eh?

—Están en una mesa cercana a la nuestra, ven.

Tomándolo de la mano, Danielle lo guió hacia donde se podía ver a Amy Macmilla, Ryo Mao, Henry Graham y Procyon Black. Thomas arrugó la frente un momento, pero no hizo comentarios.

—Elliott, llegar tarde no se hace —apuntó Procyon, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, con un brillo bromista en sus ojos color azul violáceo —Menos si es el cumpleaños de tu novia.

—No quieras desquitarte porque hace dos años no estuviste —sentenció Thomas, haciendo reír a todos —Además, sé que llego tarde, no hay más que ver esos platos. ¡Vamos, dejen pruebo algo, me muero de hambre!

—Pareces Rose —apuntó Henry, entrecerrando sus melancólicos ojos verdes.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está la pelirroja?

—Con sus padres —respondió Amy, señalando una mesa a unos cinco metros de distancia.

—Oh, bien. Y si tengo tanta hambre, amigo mío, es porque me salté el almuerzo. Agradezcan a mis hermanos por eso, estaban peleando por no sé qué antes de salir de casa, y nos retrasamos.

En cuanto Thomas ocupó una silla de aquella mesa, el plato vacío ante él se llenó de comida, lo que el chico agradeció probándola en el acto.

—Nosotras también vamos a comer, hasta luego —indicó Hally, arrastrando a Danielle con ella hacia la mesa principal.

Allí sus amigos comprobaron que Thomas de verdad estaba hambriento, pues apenas les hizo un gesto de despedida a las dos muchachas y habló hasta que terminó de comer.

—Debo tomar lecciones de conducir —comentó, sonriendo de lado con sorna.

—¿Y eso para qué? —se extrañó Amy.

—Bueno, así podré pedir un auto de regalo de cumpleaños a mis padres, y no tendré que depender de mis hermanos para estas cosas.

—Esa es buena idea, quizá aprenda este verano —soltó Procyon, risueño.

—¡Ah, no! Tú tendrás citas con nuestra queridísima Hally, ¿lo olvidaste?

—No saldremos todos los días —espetó Procyon, sonrojándose un poco.

—Saber conducir no es mala idea —indicó entonces Henry, meditabundo —Más si vives en el mundo muggle. Te puede resultar útil.

—Ya sabía yo que _Colmillo Blanco_ me daría la razón.

—Deja de llamarme así…

—A propósito, ¿por qué solo vinieron ustedes?

La pregunta de Thomas hizo que los demás intercambiaran miradas.

—Paula ya está en Viena —espetó Ryo, no de muy buen humor.

Thomas asintió en silencio, imaginando lo preocupado que se sentía su amigo porque su novia estuviera de nuevo en la ciudad donde, el año anterior, por poco y la hieren de gravedad.

—Sunny esperaba venir, pero su hermano se disculpó con Patrick Malfoy —explicó Amy, arrugando la frente —Tenía mucho trabajo, creo, y no quería que su esposa viajara sola con tres niños qué cuidar.

—Increíble que Bluepool vea a Sunny como una niña —apuntó Thomas, sarcástico.

—Walter se disculpó directamente con Danielle y Hally —intervino Ryo, menos arisco que antes —Se está quedando con su hermana, en Cardiff, y ella por su trabajo no podía traerlo.

—Bryan también se disculpó con ellas —añadió Amy, tímida —Dijo que quería pasar tiempo con su padre, que aún no está muy bien.

—¿Le pasa algo al señor Radcliffe? —se interesó Thomas.

—Bryan me contó que sigue un poco débil y aturdido. Por lo visto, lo tuvieron encerrado por semanas, apenas dándole de comer, y seguramente también lo maldijeron. Por cierto…

Amy miró discretamente a su alrededor, pero por fortuna, la gente seguía concentrada en la comida y en las pláticas que sostenían con sus compañeros de mesa.

—Bryan cree que es muy raro que, habiendo viajado a Mónaco, su padre apareciera en Francia —soltó la castaña en un susurro apresurado.

—¿Están muy lejos esos países uno del otro? —inquirió Henry, ceñudo.

—Un poco, pero según _El Profeta_, hay mucha seguridad en las fronteras —recordó Thomas.

—Oí a mi padre decir que son pocas personas las que ahora pueden aparecerse de manera internacional —mencionó Procyon, arrugando la frente. —A lo mejor el señor Radcliffe, al llegar a Francia, pasó la frontera de una forma que hizo que las alarmas se activaran y por eso…

—… Por eso está mal de salud —concluyó Ryo, haciendo una mueca —Trolls, qué complicado.

—¿Complicado? —dejó escapar Amy.

—Sí, porque si está mal de salud por las alarmas fronterizas, no podrán averiguar si la gente que lo secuestró le echó alguna maldición grave.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde vive Bryan? —inquirió Thomas de improviso —Hay que visitarlo.

—Yo sé —respondió Amy, con las mejillas sonrosadas —Bueno, la dirección aún no me la aprendo, pero él me contó que es cerca de la Torre de Londres.

—Tétrico, simplemente tétrico —bromeó el pelirrojo anaranjado.

Los demás sonrieron, pero de manera tenue.

En esos días, lo tétrico pocas veces era cosa de risa.

* * *

_3 de septiembre de 2013. 11:20 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Bienvenidos sean, queridos lectores que quedan (en serio, pocos dan señales de vida). Ha iniciado el mes patrio (en mi país, claro) y precisamente el domingo, día primero, fecha pottérica por ser el inicio de curso en Hogwarts y fecha importante de mi saga por ser el cumpleaños de nuestro pelirrojo anaranjado (las fans gritan "¡feliz cumpleaños, Thomas!"), se publicó el capítulo anterior. Vaya desfase el mío, la verdad. Y más con capítulos "cortos", como este, a comparación de otros. Pasemos a lo importante._

_Interrogatorios en Azkaban. El primero es un poco raro, lo admito, aparte de que seguramente, muchos creyeron lo mismo que el prisionero al ver a la persona castaña de ojos grises, ¡pero no era Anom, sino Abil! De algo les sirve ser gemelos, y la presencia confirma que era ella de quien hablaba Tonks en el capi anterior. Este primer interrogatorio no fue a uno de los ex–prófugos, sino a aquel que, el día del asalto a la cárcel, le gritó indicaciones a Jim, ¿lo recuerdan? Le han ofrecido un trato, y lo aceptó, veamos si cumple su palabra._

_El otro interrogatorio es un poco más rápido, pero no menos complejo, dado que se trata del traidor que pescaron en Polonia (y no, todavía no diré quién es, aunque hay ligeras pistas al respecto) y que, tal como le informaron a Harry, tiene una especie de bloqueo mágico en la mente que les impide soltar la lengua respecto a Hagen, cosa que Abil confirmó con su Legado. También al traidor se le ofreció un trato y el desesperarlo para ver qué decía es una genial idea que dio Ron, ¿a que es estupenda? Con el panorama que le pintaron, al traidor le convendría cooperar, pero ya veremos si lo hace._

_Por otro lado, vamos a Wiltshire, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de dos de nuestras protagonistas, aunque lo primero que leemos es que Patrick presenta a un amigo que le ayuda con los gemelos. ¿Adivinaron, como Luna Weasley, de quién se trataba antes de que se dijera explícitamente? Supongo, las pistas que se dieron para ello eran demasiado obvias. A propósito, Luna le da una posibilidad a "Spellgood" de estar en continuo movimiento, lo que impedirá que lo atrapen, todo porque le preocupa el paradero de Regine Bentham, ¿se acuerdan de ella? Es Reggie, una del Trío Tentación, amiga de Janice Edmond. ¿Qué podría haber estado haciendo, aparte de investigar sobre criaturas mágicas inusuales, para que ahora no sepan dónde está?_

_Y no olvidemos la pequeña charla de algunos de nuestros protagonistas, que comentan, entre otras cosas, el estado de salud del señor Radcliffe, y piensan visitar a Bryan. Si alguien no lo sabe (lo cual sería raro), Thomas dice lo de "tétrico" porque la famosa Torre de Londres, antaño, se usaba como prisión para los enemigos de la Corona; algunos de ellos murieron allí, o fueron condenados a muerte. Sin ir más lejos, acabo de leer una novela histórica donde se describe el encarcelamiento de Roger Mortimer, un tipo que fue amante de una reina (Isabel, apodada "la Loba de Francia" por ser hija del rey francés Felipe IV) y ayudó a derrocar a Eduardo II Plantagenêt. Para que luego no digan que las novelas históricas no enseñan nada (Bell rueda los ojos, a nadie le interesa su lección de historia)._

_Esta vez solo hay dos Arcanos Menores de título, ¿por qué? Eso les tocará deducirlo, aunque por ello sientan ganas de asesinarme, debido a todo lo que no revelo y dejo que adivinen. En fin…_

_Cuídense mucho, ¡viva México! (Bell se prepara para comer enchiladas, flautas y tacos hasta reventar) y nos leemos lo más pronto posible._

_P.D. Para _La Luna_ queda definitivamente _Hally Potter_, así que ahora debe elegirse _El Sol_, a ver qué opciones me dan por los medios habituales (comentarios, Twitter, mi blog,). Hasta la próxima._


	4. La Templanza

**Cuatro: La Templanza.**

_3 de julio de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Hyde Park._

La gente recorría los caminos y algunas zonas de césped al tiempo que charlaba y reía, gozando de un radiante día de verano. Desde uno de los lados del emblemático parque londinense, corría a toda velocidad una alta y delgada jovencita, entre el revuelo de sus largos cabellos rojos y una amplia falda de encajes blancos y azules. Por fortuna, sus zapatos amarillos eran bajos, que si no…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Sé que llego tarde…

La chica llegó hasta el lago Serpentine, deteniéndose tan de golpe que se tambaleó con el riesgo de caer, de no ser porque alguien estiró los brazos a tiempo para sujetarla y estabilizarla.

—Cálmate —exigió quien la sujetaba, un muchacho de revuelto cabello castaño y ojos verdes de aspecto melancólico, aunque su dueño sonriera, como en ese instante.

—¡Es que no pensé que Billy me iba a complicar la mañana! Mamá me encargó darle el almuerzo mientras ella iba al Ministerio a quién sabe qué…

—Me hubieras llamado.

Al instante, la pelirroja miró al castaño con desconcierto.

—¿Llamarte? —dejó escapar.

—Lo olvidé, no debes tener celular —masculló el castaño, frustrado.

—¿Celular? ¡Ah, ya! Ese teléfono que los muggles…

El castaño entrecerró los ojos verdes con severidad.

—Lo siento. Hablé muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Un poco. En fin, sabes usar el teléfono, ¿verdad? Te daré mi número para que me llames la próxima vez que te retrases.

—Suena como si creyeras que me pasará otra vez, Henry.

—Rose, no eres la puntualidad andante. Más por tus despistes.

La pelirroja, en vez de enfurruñarse, rió alegremente.

—Hablando de teléfono, ¿se puede saber por qué me llamaste tan de repente? —inquirió ella.

—Quería que saliéramos al menos una vez este mes.

Rose Weasley, de estar sonriendo a más no poder, de pronto se mostró confundida.

—¿Al menos… una vez…? —repitió lentamente, dudosa.

—Mi mamá dijo que nos vamos a México mañana —explicó Henry Graham, inconforme —Estaremos allá casi dos semanas, y recordé que irás a España con una de tus primas, así que…

—Ah, sí, iré a ver a Penny —asintió Rose —Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Muéstrame el parque. Nunca había venido.

—¡No es cierto!

—En serio. A veces paso cerca, como cuando voy a tu casa o a la de Hally, pero nada más.

Rose asintió, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por uno de los senderos.

A Henry le sorprendió que la pelirroja pudiera soltarle discursos sobre los sitios que iban recorriendo, como el punto aproximado donde estuvo alguna vez el Palacio de Cristal o hacia dónde debían caminar si quería ver la famosa esquina donde la gente se ponía a dar discursos y a protestar. Frunciendo el ceño, esperó a que terminara una descripción algo torpe sobre por el camino que solían seguir los reyes hacía siglos para poder hablar.

—Rose, ¿cómo sabes tanto del parque?

La chica lo miró con un semblante extraño, como si fuera una pregunta ridícula o poco interesante, antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Vivo cerca —fue todo lo que contestó.

—Lo sé, pero…

—¿Es raro que yo sepa mucho de algo? ¿Es eso?

Sonaba un tanto ofendida, y Henry no quiso echar mano de su Legado para saber cómo se sentía con exactitud, era como hacer trampa, así que arriesgándose, asintió.

—A veces Hally me contagia —explicó Rose un poco más serena, para sorpresa del castaño —Un día, cuando apenas nos habíamos mudado las dos a Londres, vino con un montón de libros que le pidió prestados a su madre. "Hablan de Hyde Park", me dijo, como si fuera lo más genial del mundo. Yo no leo mucho, pero había un libro que tenía un montón de fotos y fue el que leí con ella esa vez. Era estupendo, en serio, creo que por una vez me la pasé bien con un libro.

—Vaya, interesante —Henry sonrió un poco —Ahora sé qué regalarte en Navidad: un libro con muchas fotos y dibujos. Como a una niña de cinco años.

—¡Oye!

—Cálmate. Ahora que voy a México, te conseguiré uno.

—No tienes que traerme regalos, con que vuelvas tú…

Al muchacho le desconcertó que soltara aquello, al parecer de manera inconsciente, porque de pronto ella parpadeó con cierta confusión, antes de dedicarle una sonrisa.

—¿Para qué querría quedarme en un país donde me ven como _malitzin_? —espetó.

—¿Te ven como qué?

Henry hizo un gesto de mano para restarle importancia al asunto, pero olvidaba con quién estaba hablando y durante cinco minutos seguidos, tuvo que soportar que Rose no dejara de preguntarle por aquella palabra que no había comprendido. Finalmente, después de comprar unas bolsas de palomitas de maíz, se la llevó a sentar en una de las áreas verdes, bajo un gran árbol, y comió un poco antes de suspirar.

—Esto me lo contó mi mamá —explicó el de ojos verdes, pensativo —Cuando se entra a estudiar a Calmécac, se hace una especie de promesa mágica. ¿Has visto las manos de mi mamá?

—¿Las manos? Sí, una siempre trae un guante.

—Yo no sabía por qué, pero después me enteré. Esa famosa promesa mágica de Calmécac incluye que los alumnos se tatúen, en la mano derecha, el símbolo de la casa en la que quedan, y solo los magos mexicanos pueden ver el tatuaje a menos que hayan roto la promesa mágica, que en realidad, son un montón de promesas en una sola.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con la palabra rara de hace rato? Sonaba a "maligno".

—_Malitzin_. Fue el nombre de una muggle indígena que sirvió de intérprete a los españoles que conquistaron México. Ahora llaman así a los mestizos que tienen un padre o una madre extranjeros. Y no los quieren mucho, me consta.

—¿Te han dicho algo? —soltó Rose, sintiéndose de pronto indignada —¿Te han _hecho_ algo?

—Nada que no pueda arreglar yo mismo —Henry se encogió de hombros —Mi mamá me aclaró que es una costumbre vieja que ya no se aplica, pero a ella todavía le tocó. A ella y a mi tío. Te puedes fijar si ves a mi tío, desde que se casó con la tía Tonks, su tatuaje de Calmécac lo puede ver cualquier mago. Y el de mi abuelo se ve desde hace años, aunque no sé por qué…

—¿No mataría a nadie cuando…?

—¿Cuando era espía doble? No lo sé, mi mamá y mi tío no hablan mucho de esos tiempos.

Henry suspiró con el mismo aspecto melancólico que tenían sus ojos, por lo que Rose arqueó una ceja, acomodándose la falda solo para tener algo qué hacer, ya que sus palomitas se habían terminado. Finalmente, inhaló profundamente y preguntó.

—¿Cómo está tu abuelo?

—Mi mamá y mi tío dicen que bien. Pero no despierta. Los sanadores han intentado de todo, según ellos. No tienen idea de qué le pasa.

—¿Has ido a verlo?

—Quise ir, pero mi mamá no me llevó. Decía que no era lugar para un niño.

—Niño, ¡pero si tienes quince años!

—Es mi madre, Rose, supongo que siempre me verá como un niño.

—Buen punto. Oye, ¿a qué parte de México van?

—A casa de mi tia Itzi y su marido, en una isla. _Tesoro de la Bahía_, se llama…

—¿Cómo se dice ese nombre en inglés?

—_Tesoro de la Bahía_ —repitió Henry en el idioma que Rose preguntaba —Un nombre un poco raro para una isla diminuta, en serio. Si consigo un mapa que la muestre, te lo traeré.

—¿Por qué quieres traerme regalos?

—¿Por qué no querría? Eres mi novia.

Ella mostró una cara de asombro que Henry no se explicaba. ¿Acaso no era eso lo más normal del mundo, ir de viaje y traerle recuerdos a la chica con la que salías?

—Yo… —comenzó ella, insegura como pocas veces, mientras las pecas en su rostro palidecían debido al sonrojo que lo cubría —Yo nunca… Tú nunca habías dicho…

—¿Qué, que fueras mi novia?

Ella asintió, al tiempo que una suave brisa le alzaba algunos mechones rojizos de la coronilla, haciéndola lucir un tanto despeinada.

—Creí que no hacía falta —admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros —¿Querías que lo dijera?

—Bueno, es que… No, olvídalo.

—Rose, no me hagas usar mi _don familiar_, como tú lo llamas.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! —la jovencita se movió un poco, quedando muy cerca de Henry, quien la observaba con interés, haciendo lo posible porque su Legado no se activara —¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir? ¿Te diste cuenta que nadie en el colegio lo creía?

—Claro que lo noté. Vamos, le soltaste a Hally y a Procyon que iríamos juntos a Hogsmeade y parecía que iban a vomitar el desayuno.

—Ya, pero ellos se hicieron a la idea. Y tenían que resolver sus propios problemas —señaló Rose con ligereza —Hablaba de los demás que nos conocen.

—Si te refieres al quinteto de…

—¡No, no! Lo que ellos piensen no me importa. Pero por ejemplo, Lancaster…

—No me digas que otra vez te hizo algo.

—Lo intentó —admitió Rose con indiferencia, cosa que a Henry no le agradó mucho —Pero le dejé bien claro que mejor cerrara la boca o su sombrero acabaría como el de Warren.

—¿Entonces?

—Ella no es la única que lo soltó, así, como si me hiciera un favor, eso de que no era posible que tú quisieras salir conmigo.

—¿Estás escuchándote? ¿No fuiste tú la que quiso salir conmigo primero? ¿No se te ocurrió decirles a todos esos… idiotas que… que tuviste que convencerme para que saliéramos?

—Ah, ¿yo te convencí?

—En cierta forma —Henry se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia —Pero ellos no tenían por qué saberlo. El punto es, Rose, que si estabas oyendo todo eso, debiste decírmelo. Pude haberte ayudado a callarlos. Con un insulto o una maldición, todavía no lo sé.

Ante lo último, Rose se echó a reír, apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras se inclinaba, con la otra mano en el estómago, sin poder silenciarse. Henry la contempló por unos segundos con aspecto absorto, como si en realidad, meditara en otra cosa.

Y en cierta forma, era así.

—¡Te hace daño salir conmigo! ¡Ya bromeas! —soltó la pelirroja, cuando finalmente se calmó y se enderezó —Bueno, bromeabas antes, pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?

En vez de contestar la pregunta, Henry se giró lo suficiente como para quedar frente a Rose, quien le dedicó una mirada intensa y confundida con sus grandes ojos del color de la bruma. Ese día, se veían más azules, brillantes, y contrastaban con el rubor de sus mejillas, que apenas dejaba que se notaran las pecas de su rostro. ¿En qué estaba pensando ella? ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? Por primera vez, no podía saberlo, pero no le importó.

En ese momento Rose, apretando los labios un instante, acortó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó en la mejilla. Fue tan suave como una pluma y tan breve que Henry apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo antes de que ella alejara demasiado la cara, con evidencia de empezar a decir algo. Estiró una mano, llevándola a la nuca de la chica, donde acarició por un segundo parte de su largo pelo, antes de empujarla ligeramente de allí y besarla en los labios.

Ahora comprendía a Thomas, el mareo que le causó hacía casi un año que por poco lo noqueó, el por qué su pelirrojo amigo se sentía tan perdido y a la vez tan feliz con tan solo recordarlo. No era solamente una sensación física agradable, iba más allá. No supo cuándo pasó, pero de pronto, no solo sentía su propio nerviosismo, su corazón acelerado y lo grato de deslizar los dedos por la suave nuca de Rose para enterrarlos en su pelo, sino que también sentía como si una de sus propias manos le tocara la cara, como si no pudiera respirar, y como si se le hubiera escapado una lágrima de felicidad, todo a la vez.

Intentando no ser brusco, Henry se separó. Solo un poco, para poder observar a Rose con atención, descubriéndola con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas menos rojas y los labios…

"No, concéntrate. ¿Qué fue lo de hace un momento?"

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rose en un murmullo, abriendo los ojos lentamente —¿Hice algo…?

—No, no, solo… —Henry unió sus frentes, intentando sonreír, hasta que deslizó su mano libre por la cara de ella, notándola húmeda —¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó, un poco preocupado.

—No sé, solo… Me sentía muy contenta —respondió la pelirroja, todavía en voz baja.

Al oír eso, Henry creyó entender qué había ocurrido. Diciéndose que se preocuparía por ello más tarde, finalmente pudo sonreír, y por una vez, Rose no pensó que los ojos verdes de su novio se veían melancólicos, como casi todo el tiempo, sino que resplandecían. Su diestra, en la mejilla de él, fue deslizada con cuidado, rozando su sien, antes de ir a parar a la mata castaña que tenía por cabello, enredando los dedos en éste.

—Me gusta —musitó con alegría —Me gusta mucho.

—Espero que yo también —acotó él, sonriendo de lado.

Rose asintió levemente y cerrando los ojos, dejó que la besara otra vez.

* * *

_4 de julio de 2021._

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_London Eye, Jubilee Gardens, South Bank._

Intentaba por todos los medios no hacer evidente su nerviosismo. Miró su reloj, de correa negra, por quinta vez en menos de dos minutos.

No había retraso. Es más, estaba allí con quince minutos de anticipación. ¿Entonces por qué sentía que las manos no le dejaban de temblar y que algo podía salir mal?

Era domingo, por lo que no sorprendía en lo más mínimo que el lugar estuviera lleno de personas, londinenses y turistas, queriendo contemplar el Támesis y sus alrededores desde la London Eye. Sin embargo, cualquiera se perdía entre tanta gente. Se preguntó, de nuevo, la razón para quedar de verse allí, en vez de permitirle pasar a su casa.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?

Miró a quien le hablaba. Una chica más o menos de su edad, de largo cabello rubio, vestida con una camiseta blanca y una minifalda azul, calzada con unas sandalias negras que, aparentemente, hacían juego con su bolso. Frunció el ceño y la ignoró.

—¿No me oíste?

Con semejante voz, tan aguda e irritante, claro que la había oído. ¿Acaso no era evidente que no iba a hacerle caso? Hizo una ligera mueca y estuvo a punto de soltar una frase mordaz.

—¡Hola! ¿Me esperaste mucho?

Por suerte, la voz que acababa de hablar le hizo recuperar la sensatez y, en esta ocasión, tener una excusa perfecta para ignorar a la rubia.

—No, llegué antes por pura suerte —contestó, sonriendo.

La rubia, tras haber hecho una mueca de desdén, se quedó un tanto embobada al contemplar el gesto, pero no tardó en irse a toda carrera al recibir una mirada fulminante de la recién llegada.

—¿En serio? Yo salí antes de casa porque estaba nerviosa.

—De haberlo sabido, pasaba por ti.

—No, no, habrías dado una vuelta enorme. ¿Vamos a subir ahora?

—Sí, claro, a menos que quieras dar una vuelta o…

—¿Con toda esta gente? Procyon, estás loco.

—Como tú digas, Hally.

Mientras esperaban su turno ante la entrada de la London Eye, Procyon pudo echarle un vistazo a Hally de tal forma que ella no se diera cuenta. Llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca de manga corta con unas cuantas flores de colores estampadas al frente, una falda de mezclilla y zapatos bajos de un rojo igual al de su bolso y al de la liga con la cual se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta. Vaya, en eso de combinar accesorios de su atuendo, casi todas las chicas eran iguales.

Y era agradable pensar que se tomó tantas molestias en su apariencia para una cita con él.

Sin que el chico lo supiera, Hally también lo miraba de reojo, entendiendo enseguida que la rubia de antes se le hubiera acercado. Usando una camiseta negra de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros con un reconocido logotipo en rojo, quizá algunos pensaran que no se había esmerado lo suficiente en su arreglo, pero ella lo conocía mejor. Bastaba con ver su cabello, antes un poco largo, con evidencias de haber sido recortado recientemente.

Por primera vez, creyó comprender la fijación de Emily Lancaster con Procyon. ¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo?

—Tal vez debimos venir más temprano —comentó Procyon de repente.

—No importa. ¿Cómo están tus padres y tu abuela? No estuvieron en Wiltshire.

—¿Mis padres? Bien —el muchacho se encogió de hombros —Mamá se va a Estados Unidos la semana entrante, a una convención o algo así. Papá apenas se deja ver, tienen mucho qué hacer en el cuartel, y la abuela me dijo que no lo hirieron en el continente, lo que me alegra. La abuela es la que más está en casa, para disgusto de Kreacher —rió —¿Y tus padres, Hally? ¿Qué tal están?

—También trabajan mucho. Papá es raro cuando come en casa. A mamá la veo más, aunque se la pasa encerrada en el estudio. Si Dobby o yo no le recordamos la hora, seguro ni comería.

—Siento como si supiéramos más de nuestros padres cuando estamos en el colegio que aquí.

Hally asintió. Había tenido la misma impresión, y apenas llevaban poco más de una semana fuera de Hogwarts. Eso la hacía sentirse un poco sola.

—Drusie sigue enfadada conmigo —musitó.

Procyon arrugó la frente.

—No deberías tomárselo en cuenta —indicó —Es un berrinche. Se le pasará.

—Pero casi todo el curso anterior estuvimos así.

—Lo sé, me lo contaste. El punto es… Hally, no vas a cambiar de opinión solo para arreglarte con ella, ¿verdad? Eso es lo que tu prima debe entender. Porque tú ya te pusiste en sus zapatos y eso, pienso yo, es demasiado amable de tu parte.

—Me da la impresión de que no te agrada Drusie.

—No me agrada que te ponga de ese humor, es distinto.

Hally parpadeó, en verdad confundida. ¿Se suponía que eso hacía un novio de verdad? No recordaba a Melvin hablando así de alguien que la hiciera enfadar o ponerse triste.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. No podía comparar a su ex novio con Procyon. Es más, no debía compararlos. Cuando le ofreció una oportunidad a su mejor amigo, lo prometió para sí misma. Procyon merecía más de lo que alguna vez tuvo con Melvin.

Arrugó la frente, girando el rostro hacia donde le diera más luz, para así fingir que le calaba en los ojos y no que estuviera pensando algo realmente complicado.

Y es que desde aquel día en Hogsmeade, en el que pensó que no había nada que le impidiera salir con Procyon, se preguntaba el por qué. Parte de la respuesta estaba en darse plena cuenta, casi como si le hubieran dado unos anteojos mejores, que Procyon era guapo. Sí, sabía que las chicas en el colegio lo veían y cuchicheaban a su paso, entre risitas tontas, pero ella jamás le dio importancia porque él mismo no parecía notarlo. Después, con Lancaster rondando a su amigo, se sentía ligeramente molesta, ¿es que acaso no veía la chica de Hufflepuff que Procyon odiaba ser notado de esa forma? O mejor dicho, no estaba interesado en que las chicas lo persiguieran solo por cómo se veía. Esa parte no le quedaba del todo clara, no entonces, ya que tenía la impresión de que todos los muchachos eran un poco engreídos respecto a que las chicas los miraran y quisieran salir con ellos. Pero después, al declararse él, creyó saberlo.

A Procyon le habría gustado que fuera ella quien, en cierta forma, lo persiguiera.

—Ya casi llegamos.

El aviso hizo que Hally diera un respingo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, claro, solo me quedé pensando…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En qué?

—Bueno…

Por fortuna, ella no tuvo que contestar, ya que fue su turno para que los hicieran entrar a una de las canastillas de la gigantesca rueda.

—¡Con cuidado, por favor! ¡Vamos, ciérrenla!

Cuando comenzaron a moverse, Hally se sobresaltó y se aferró al brazo de Procyon, con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que la canastilla se estabilizó.

—No sabía que era así —dejó escapar, soltándose del muchacho.

—¿Nunca habías subido a una rueda de la fortuna?

—No que recuerde. En el orfanato nos llevaban de paseo a veces, pero a lugares como los parques, los museos y las plazas. Y solo fuimos una vez al zoológico.

—Entonces, a la próxima vayamos al zoológico, tiene parque de diversiones. Papá me llevó una vez, cuando tenía cinco años. No pude subir a todo, fue un fastidio. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿En serio? ¡Sería estupendo! ¿Y nos subiríamos a todo?

—A todo lo que quieras.

—¡Genial! ¡Oye, mira eso!

Obedeció. La luz del sol chocaba con el agua del Támesis, haciéndolo brillar con intensidad. No supo exactamente en qué debía fijarse cuando también lo vislumbró, en el centro del río: un barco pequeño, semejante a aquellos que los niños usaban para jugar en la bañera, de colores claros y algo a los lados que semejaban…

—¿Son mis ojos o eso parece una snitch? —dejó escapar Procyon.

—¡Eso mismo pensé! Aunque claro, el barco está muy lejos…

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que pienses en quidditch justo ahora?

Hally rió. Con Procyon era inevitable hacerlo cada dos por tres, con el buen humor que poseía y sus tantas ocurrencias. Era en esos momentos cuando comprendía que Thomas fuera el amigo con quien mejor se llevara.

—Tú también piensas en quidditch —le hizo notar cuando calmó su risa.

—Sí, pero no ahora.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?

—¿En serio debo contestar eso?

En esa ocasión, pese al tono bromista de Procyon, Hally no tuvo ganas de reír. Sonrió de forma tenue, solo por un segundo, antes de sentirse extrañamente incómoda.

—Pienso en volar —comentó Procyon distraídamente, mirando el despejado cielo —No por un entrenamiento, ni por un partido. Volar simplemente por diversión. Para poder fijarme en las nubes, en el paisaje que hay debajo…

—¿Querrías volar sobre Londres, si pudiéramos?

—¡Claro! ¿Tú no?

—Sí, pero… Cuando estoy en Londres es como si… Como si me volviera muggle, ¿sabes? Si no fuera por las tareas y porque veo a mis padres usar las varitas, ni me acordaría de la magia.

—Ah, claro… Lo mismo me pasa cuando estoy en casa. Aunque allí tengo a Kreacher y los retratos mágicos de los viejos Black que me recuerdan que soy mago. Aunque no me importa portarme como muggle, así paso más tiempo con mamá.

—¿Tu madre nunca se siente rara? Tu padre y tu abuela pueden hacer cosas que ella no, y…

—Pues no, creo que ya se acostumbró. Además, deberías verla cuando papá o la abuela hacen algo que ella no conocía, ríe y aplaude como una niña.

—¿Tú sabías que eras mago desde pequeño, verdad?

—Sí, papá me lo explicó cuando tenía cuatro años. No entendí todo entonces, claro, solo que no anduviera diciendo por ahí que él podía transformar cosas agitando un palito de madera. ¿Tú no?

—No. Estaba en el orfanato y Val me lo explicó cuando cumplí cinco años, antes de ir a la escuela. Me convenció usando magia para transformar un vaso de plástico en un canario. También me dijo que no podía decírselo a nadie, que los magos permanecían escondidos de los muggles para no ser molestados, y cuando aprendí a leer me empezó a prestar un montón de libros.

—¿Desde entonces leías tanto?

Hally asintió y vio a Procyon contener la risa. Seguro se la estaba imaginando de pequeña, con un enorme libro encuadernado en cuero, como algunos de los de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pasando los ojos por las palabras e imágenes que le describían un mundo que la gente sin magia consideraba irreal. Sonrió, a punto de decir algo, pero sintió un golpe a la espalda y fue empujada contra Procyon, quien dio un respingo.

—¿Qué les pasa? —masculló él, rodeándola con los brazos en ademán protector —Solo porque quieren ver mejor el río…

Hally miró por encima de su hombro. Un trío de chicos de unos diecisiete años caminaban lentamente de un lado a otro del mirador, con cámaras digitales en las manos y señalando todo.

—Turistas —indicó, frunciendo el ceño al oírlos hablar con un acento extraño —Ni siquiera entiendo lo que dicen.

—Como sea —Procyon arrugó la frente un momento, antes de mirar por la ventanilla otra vez —Eh, no sabía que desde aquí podía verse el Big Ben…

—¿No lo averiguaste antes de venir?

—Pregunté cómo llegar, los horarios y cuánto costaban los boletos. Apuesto mi escoba a que tú leíste lo que hallaste sobre la London Eye desde que volvimos del colegio.

Ella se encogió de hombros, ligeramente sonrojada, lo cual causó que Procyon riera por lo bajo. De pronto él se dio cuenta de que la tenía abrazada y sintió la extraña necesidad de soltarla, aunque no quería hacerlo. Aflojó su agarre, bajó las manos y metió estas a los bolsillos de su pantalón, intentando parecer despreocupado.

—¿Sabes qué quiero ver también? —comenzó a hablar Procyon, con una media sonrisa —El árbol de Navidad de Trafalgar Square. Pero verlo de cerca, no por televisión. Si no te importa, podríamos ir, debe verse genial con tantas luces y…

—Procyon, ¿pasa algo? No tienes que… Oye, si quieres abrazarme o algo, puedes…

Él la miró, sorprendido, hallándose con que frotaba uno de sus aretes de manera distraída, con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla por la que, poco antes, vieran el Támesis y el curioso barco.

—Te veías algo… disgustada —aclaró Procyon, a modo de explicación.

—Es que… No me molesta ni nada de eso, es solo… No acabo de hacerme a la idea de…

—¿De qué? ¿Tú y yo saliendo?

Hally asintió con timidez.

—Has sido muy bueno conmigo…

Procyon procuró no demostrar lo mal que le sentaban esas palabras. Sonaban a ruptura. ¿Tan pronto? ¿Acaso no se había esforzado lo suficiente? ¿Qué hizo mal para…?

—… Yo… No sé si es señal de que empiezas a gustarme, pero…

Momento, eso ya no sonaba a ruptura. La observó con detenimiento y aunque ella no lo miraba, su expresión al tener el rostro vuelto hacia la ventanilla no era el de alguien que habla de un tema desagradable. ¿Entonces de qué se trataba?

—No sé, de pronto pensar en ti como novio es…

—Raro, supongo.

—Un poco, pero también… No me desagrada. Y me quedé pensando en que…

Ella dejó escapar lentamente el aliento que le quedaba y recargó el costado izquierdo contra el cristal de la ventanilla, con la cabeza gacha. Procyon apoyó el antebrazo derecho en la misma ventanilla, intentando notar en el semblante de Hally lo que no había llegado a pronunciar.

—Aclaremos una cosa —comenzó él, en tono conciliador, consiguiendo que ella alzara la vista —¿Quieres seguir saliendo conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Hally con expresión sorprendida.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupa?

—Yo… Me siento… Creo que estoy un poco confundida, es todo.

—¿Confundida?

—Sí, lo siento.

Procyon tuvo la tentación de insistir en el tema, pero prefirió no arriesgarse. Hally, retirándose de la ventanilla, contempló el exterior con aire ausente, aunque no tardó en sonreír debido a la espléndida panorámica que ofrecía la London Eye a esa altura.

Quizá no debía pensar todo el tiempo en cómo comportarse, se dijo Hally con optimismo. Aunque quería evitarlo, recordó a Melvin y sus encuentros, lo mucho que le costaba hallar un tema de conversación, sabiendo que con Procyon eso no era problema. Entonces, el motivo de su indecisión debía ser otro, pero mientras lo descubría, intentaría pasarla bien. Con Procyon siempre lo conseguía. No tenía por qué cambiar ahora, ¿verdad?

Por su parte, Procyon vigilaba la cara de Hally como si allí pudiera encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Al menos a las que tenía respecto a ella, que no eran pocas. La vio más tranquila, contemplando el paisaje, con el sol haciéndola entrecerrar los ojos castaños y no pudo evitar sonreír. Seguro se vería un poco idiota, tal como bromeaba a Thomas cuando se ponía a hablar de Danielle, pero poco le importó. Una parte de él seguía sin creerse que Hally estuviera allí, con él, que le hubiera concedido la oportunidad de ganarse su afecto…

—Oye, cuando bajemos, ¿podemos comer algo? —preguntó Hally, girándose para mirarlo, sonriendo con aire de disculpa al agregar —Es que me brinqué el almuerzo.

Antes de que él contestara, Hally pudo notar su expresión. Mostraba una tenue sonrisa y la veía con atención, como hacía siempre, pero quizá porque ahora conocía sus sentimientos, notó algo más. Un parecido, un aire a su amigo Thomas cuando veía a Danielle, y eso la abrumó tanto que sintió que comenzaban a temblarle las manos. Se sintió halagada, pero también muy triste.

Jamás se perdonaría no haberse dado cuenta antes de que, sin querer, le había hecho daño cada vez que le contaba sobre ella y Melvin.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, yo… Estaba nerviosa, no quería llegar tarde, y como vine sola…

—¿Tus padres no te acompañaron?

—No, estaban en el estudio hablando de no sé qué, solo pasé a avisarles que me iba. Ya sabían que vendría aquí, así que no importa mucho.

—De acuerdo. Cuando bajemos, podemos buscar algo.

—Muy bien.

Sin explicación aparente, los ojos de Procyon se entrecerraron, fijándose en algo a espaldas de Hally, quien confusa, quiso mirar de qué se trataba. Sin embargo, Procyon le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, acercándola un poco más a él, haciendo una mueca de desdén.

—Con que eso era… —murmuró el muchacho.

—¿Qué?

Quiso girarse, pero Procyon apretó su agarre un poco más, aunque sin hacerle daño.

—No vale la pena, en serio —señaló él, antes de mirar de nuevo por la ventanilla, con el ceño fruncido, añadiendo como si nada —Vamos descendiendo.

Hally también lo notó, y queriendo evitar otra sensación desagradable como cuando la rueda empezó a moverse, se apoyó en Procyon, sintiéndose al instante como si estuviera a salvo. Fue curioso, en realidad, más que nada porque pocas veces sentía la necesidad de que la protegieran del peligro. Pero debía reconocer que era algo agradable, más cuando sabía que si de verdad ocurriera algún desastre, Procyon estaría allí, con el mismo gesto fiero que cuando golpeaba una bludger con todas sus fuerzas para quitársela de encima a sus compañeros de equipo en los partidos, y quizá también con ese destello que le vio segundos antes, de estar contemplando una maravilla.

Fue en ese instante, pensando sin asomo de duda que ella haría lo mismo por él, que sintió como si su mente se abriera, cual cielo nublado después de la tormenta, y sonrió, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su acompañante, quien se quedó extrañado por el gesto.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Procyon, sonando un poco preocupado.

—No, nada —aseguró ella, esbozando una radiante sonrisa.

Él correspondió al gesto, encogiéndose de hombros y sin soltarla.

* * *

_Número 22 de Hyde Cross, distrito de Knightsbridge._

—¿Con quién dijo Hally que saldría?

La pregunta del señor Potter rompió el silencio del estudio.

Se hallaba allí con su esposa desde temprano, revisando infinidad de pergaminos y libros, todo para organizar la próxima reunión de la Orden del Fénix, convocada para la semana siguiente.

—Con el chico Black —respondió la señora Potter con aire distraído.

Su marido levantó la verde mirada de un pergamino lleno de una apretada caligrafía.

—¿Con el hijo de Jim? ¿Y con quién más?

—¡Harry! ¿No me digas que lo olvidaste?

Ante eso, el señor Potter hizo una mueca de disgusto con la cual su esposa casi se echó a reír.

Los dos se llevaron una enorme sorpresa cuando, al día siguiente de regresar del colegio, en el desayuno, Hally comentó como por casualidad que estaba saliendo con alguien. El señor Potter, frunciendo el ceño, miró a su esposa y ella entendió que le tocaría preguntar los pormenores, así que comenzó. Les sorprendió ver a su hija ponerse roja como un tomate, sonriendo de manera titubeante, antes de soltar a toda carrera el nombre del que, hasta hacía poco, solo era su mejor amigo. Aunque al señor Potter le disminuyó la suspicacia, él y su mujer no pudieron evitar pensar que quizá esta vez las cosas le saldrían mejor a Hally, por lo que no dieron muestras de un desacuerdo que, de hecho, ninguno de los dos sentía.

—Creo que debimos acompañarla hasta la London Eye —comentó el señor Potter.

—Harry, ¿a qué viene eso?

—No sé, me preocupa. Será por lo que ha estado sucediendo.

La sonrisa de la señora Potter decayó un poco, asintió y luego volvió al tema.

—Seguramente Hally se llevó la varita, aunque sabe que no debe usarla frente a los muggles. No tenemos una hija tonta.

—Lo que me alegra. ¿Acabaste con tu parte?

—Casi. ¿Y tú?

—Igual. Necesito revisar después unos reportes de la frontera.

—¡Prometiste no traer trabajo a casa!

—No pude evitarlo. Hemos estado tan saturados… ¿Sabes qué? —el señor Potter sonrió de pronto, dejando el pergamino que leía con sumo cuidado en la cima de uno de los tantos montones en su escritorio —Necesitamos despejarnos. Anda, levántate.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—Daremos una vuelta. Por Hyde Park. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

La señora Potter, dejándose convencer, hizo a un lado sus libros y se paró, sacudiendo su pantalón de mezclilla verde botella.

—¿Estoy bien así? —inquirió ella.

En otros tiempos, la pregunta habría descolocado al señor Potter, pero ahora simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se pasó una mano por el revuelto cabello negro y la dejó salir antes del estudio para ser él quien cerrara, tanto de forma manual como con hechizos.

Había costumbres que no se perdían del todo, como aquellas que ayudaban a resguardar información potencialmente importante.

Cinco minutos después, sonriendo con satisfacción, salió de la casa con su esposa del brazo, disfrutando ambos de aquel soleado día de julio.

* * *

_Jubilee Gardens, South Bank._

Tras dejar la London Eye, Procyon consideró que lo más sensato era entrar un momento al County Hall, donde sabía que había varios locales, para buscar algo de comer. El enorme interior del lugar los dejó anonadados un segundo, antes de mirarse y echar a andar.

Tardaron casi media hora en hallar algo que les gustara a los dos, decidiéndose por unos sándwiches hecho con panes muy largos (_baguettes_, oyeron que los llamaba la gente) y salieron directamente hacia los Jubilee Gardens, donde Procyon enseguida halló un banco bajo la sombra de un enorme ciprés, a donde llevó a Hally para poder comer en paz.

—No sabía que esto era tan bueno —comentó él, cuando le quedaba la mitad de su baguette.

—Si lo piensas, solo es un sándwich demasiado grande. ¿Viste el tamaño del pan antes de cortarlo? Seguro Rose podría comerse uno entero.

Procyon rió, con lo cual su cara se relajó todavía más, cosa que animó a Hally.

—Puedo imaginarlo y es gracioso —concedió el muchacho.

—Sus tíos siempre dijeron que en eso se parecía a su padre y eso la hacía reír. Cuando el señor Ron no estaba en el país, claro.

—¿Sabes? Se me hace un poco raro recordar que conoces a Rose desde hace tanto tiempo. Y a Danielle, ahora que lo pienso. ¿No era curioso saber de alguien solo por cartas?

—Supongo que no. En aquel entonces, mis únicos amigos eran los libros y Val. Luego llegó Rose, pero… No vayas a decirle a nadie, pero Danielle es mi primera amiga, aunque solo la leyera una o dos veces al mes. Y la quiero mucho.

Hally suspiró, pensando en la rubia joven con quien compartía una amistad de años y su fecha de cumpleaños. Un pensamiento intentó colarse en el torrente que se arremolinaba en su cabeza en ese momento, pero lo hizo a un lado con decisión. No eran el día, ni el lugar apropiados. Mucho menos la compañía.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Además, sé lo que se siente —Procyon, ya sin comida, se recargó en el banco, alzando la vista hacia las ramas sobre sus cabezas —Antes del colegio, iba a la escuela muggle cerca de casa, y no le caía bien a nadie.

—¡Bromeas! —dejó escapar Hally, mirándolo con pasmo.

—¿Por qué iba a bromear con eso? —Procyon se encogió de hombros —Los demás apenas se me acercaban, aunque no recordaba que les hubiera hecho algo malo. Luego, una noche, oí a mamá y a papá discutiendo, y lo supe. Las otras madres veían mal que papá casi nunca se dejara ver y que mamá llegara tarde por mí casi todos los días, y les decían a sus hijos que no debían juntarse conmigo. Así que pensé que si no me iban a querer, daba igual lo que hiciera, y empecé a hacerles muchas bromas. Nada muy malo, tenía seis años… Pero cuando llamaron a mamá y ella me pidió portarme bien… Molestar a otros era divertido, pero no a mamá. Así que lo dejé.

—Hasta que llegaste a Hogwarts.

—Más o menos. Al menos en Hogwarts podía hacer amigos, o eso creí. Cuando se supo lo de mi apellido, pocos se me acercaban, ¿te acuerdas? Pensé que me pasaría otra vez… Todos haciéndose a un lado, quiero decir. Pero desde que nos hablamos en el tren después de Navidad, Thomas me buscaba una y otra vez. Él fue mi primer amigo. Curioso, ¿no?

—¿Curioso?

—Sí. Que nuestros primeros amigos estén saliendo juntos.

Hally parpadeó varias veces, asombrada, antes de reír por lo bajo.

—Es verdad —confirmó.

—Y luego ustedes… Rose, Henry y tú… En Gryffindor eran los únicos que me hablaban…

—Espera, ¿es un chiste? Creí que hablabas con Martin y Miles, o con Franco…

—A veces, y solo cuando hacía falta. Henry te lo puede decir.

—¡Eso no es justo!

—Lo sé. Es difícil que la gente crea una cosa cuando toda la vida creyeron otra.

—¿Hablas de tu abuelo?

—Exacto. La abuela nos ha contado que era un poco loco, pero buena persona. Pude hablar un poco con él en segundo, con lo que los de Calmécac hicieron…

—¡Ah, sí! Lo de las Invocaciones…

—Eso. Y de verdad era buen tipo. No entiendo cómo pudieron creer que era un mortífago.

—Mamá me contó una vez que las dos guerras eran tiempos muy crueles, que no se sabía en quién confiar. Muchos estaban bajo una Imperdonable, la _Imperius_, y hacían lo que otros querían.

—¿Crees que las cosas se pondrán así de mal si vuelven a atacar aquí?

Hally lo miró con cierta confusión, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba aludiendo. Hacía dos años, Londres tuvo dementores deambulando en sus calles, bajo el mando de gente de Hagen, y Procyon estuvo allí.

—Espero que no —respondió finalmente —Procyon, hace dos años…

Él arqueó las cejas, invitándola a continuar.

—Hace dos años, con los dementores… ¿De qué te acordaste?

—¿De qué…? —el muchacho no completó la pregunta, sino que se puso a reflexionar —Yo… estaba más ocupado viendo a papá, para saber si podía ayudarle… Solo recuerdo un sentimiento extraño, pesado, como si estuviera muy triste y nunca más pudiera reír…

—Sería una lástima —murmuró ella.

—¿Qué?

—Me refiero a… Que no volvieras a reír…

—Vaya, no pensé que te gustara oírme.

—Siempre me siento contenta contigo, por eso…

—Hally, ¿acaso soy tu broma personal?

—¡No, no! Eso…

Ella se calló cuando lo escuchó reír y se sintió mucho mejor. Claro, debió saber que la pregunta no iba en serio, pero creyó notar algo en la voz de Procyon que la inquietó un poco.

—Bien, ya subimos a la London Eye, ya comimos, ¿qué más quieres hacer?

—Vamos a caminar por todo los Jubilee.

—Vamos.

Poco después, renegando por dentro, Hally volvió a acordarse de Corner, de sus paseos por los jardines de Hogwarts, cuando comenzó a andar junto a Procyon por los Jubilee Gardens, pasando cerca de donde se alzaba la atracción que poco antes montaran. En sus recuerdos, Melvin apenas la miraba, moviendo las manos mientras le contaba sucesos con sus amigos de Ravenclaw, al tiempo que se detenía cada que abordaba un concepto que, según él, no conocía, para así explicárselo a grandes rasgos. Sin embargo, con Procyon no era así, dado que cada palabra que decía, la comprendía al instante, y él no dejaba de girarse hacia ella, como asegurándose de que no se quedara atrás, de que continuara caminando a su lado, y nunca dejó de sonreírle. De nuevo, llegó a la conclusión de que su ex novio casi siempre la trataba como a una niña, mientras que Procyon nunca había dudado de que fueran, en cierta forma, "iguales", deteniendo su plática únicamente cuando veía en su rostro alguna señal de confusión o malestar.

¿Tan pendiente estaba él de cómo se sintiera?

—Hally, ¿estás bien?

Dio un respingo. Había estado mirándolo, pero con la mente lejos de allí, no notó el instante en el que él dejó de contarle algo sobre un monumento cercano y se le quedó viendo con inquietud.

—Sí, claro, solo me distraje —afirmó enseguida.

—¿Segura? Si quieres podemos dejarlo por hoy…

—¡No, no! Es que… Esto es…

La jovencita abrió los brazos solo un poco, en referencia a abarcar su alrededor.

—Quiero volver —comenzó Hally, haciéndole una seña a Procyon para que la dejara hablar, cosa que él hizo sin mucho esfuerzo —Y ahora ser yo quien fastidie turistas. Quiero entrar otra vez al County Hall, y comer una baguette de algún otro relleno, de pavo, quizá…

—No entiendo… —dejó escapar Procyon sin querer.

Hally, obviamente, lo ignoró y prosiguió.

—Y sí quiero ir a Trafalgar Square. A ver el árbol de Navidad, justo cuando lo encienden. Pero antes de eso hay clases en Hogwarts y quiero estar allí, complicarme la vida con tareas, los pases de varita, pociones asquerosas y entrenamientos de quidditch. Y para todo eso quiero que estés allí.

—Hally, voy a estar allí —afirmó el chico, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya lo sé —ella agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando una sonrisa tan repentina y amplia que Procyon se sintió realmente desconcertado —Sé que lo que se me acaba de ocurrir no te va a gustar, pero tengo que decirlo así para que me comprendas. ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. ¿Qué es?

—No eres lo que yo creía.

Procyon parpadeó una, dos, diez veces, a toda velocidad. ¿Eso era una queja? ¿Un reclamo?

—Al principio sí —continuó ella, caminando unos pasos delante de él con las manos enlazadas a la espalda, sin dejar de sonreír —Nos hicimos amigos y me gustó la idea. Pronto pensé que eras mi mejor amigo, y también me gustó la idea. De los chicos, eras con el que siempre podía contar. No digo que con los demás no cuente, es solo que… No sé si esté explicándolo bien…

—Continúa, por favor —pidió el joven en un susurro, casi sin atreverse a alzar la voz.

—Lo que trato de decir es… Estoy muy a gusto contigo. No lo dudes, quiero salir contigo. Solo que me asusta un poco lo rápido que me hice a la idea. Como si… Como si fuera algo normal.

—Bueno, podemos…

—Ni se te ocurra decir que podemos dejarlo. ¿No me oíste? Quiero salir contigo. Antes solo creía que debía intentarlo, nada perdía y si al final no funcionaba, seguiríamos siendo amigos. Pero después, comencé a pensar que ya no… Ya no me podía imaginar que volvieras a ser solo mi mejor amigo. ¿Entiendes? Llegué a creer que quizá no te querría, no como tú a mí, y ya no es así.

La expresión de Procyon era indescifrable, por lo que Hally temió haber dicho algo incorrecto. Pese a haber salido antes con Corner, no tenía experiencia en ese tipo de pláticas, dejaba salir lo primero que se le ocurría, sintiendo que se enredaba tratando de dejar todo lo más claro posible. Cuando se lo contó a su madre días atrás, ella simplemente sonrió y aprobó su método, advirtiéndole que no debía mentir aunque temiera herir los sentimientos de la gente, porque eso a la larga podría volverse en su contra.

Si Procyon permanecía callado era porque no hallaba las palabras. Había puesto atención a todo aquel discurso intentando no perderse lo esencial; necesitaba saber, a ciencia cierta, lo que Hally intentaba dejarle claro. Y cuando creyó verlo, cuando las frases de ella cobraron sentido, no imaginó que quedaría sobrepasado por una emoción intensa que por poco no lo dejó pensar.

—Hally, tú… ¿Quieres decir…? ¿Acaso tú me…?

Al verla sonreír de manera suave, al tiempo que asentía y se sonrojaba, Procyon sintió ganas de reír, de gritar, de dar saltos… Pero se contuvo. En parte por estar rodeados de gente, y también porque pensó que Hally no necesitaba más atención puesta en ella que la que él le dedicaba. Se le acercó, quedando ambos a dos pasos de distancia, sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

—¿Estás segura? —fue la primera cuestión que pudo terminar.

—Yo… Ahora mismo… Quiero decir… Sí, estoy segura. Te quiero. Me gustas. Te…

No pudo terminar. Procyon le tomó las manos (¿en qué momento dejó de tenerlas a su espalda? Ella no lo recordaba), dándoles un suave apretón, y la contempló con ojos brillantes, sonriendo apenas, como si no creyera en su buena suerte. Supo entonces que había hecho lo correcto dejando en claro sus sentimientos actuales, porque verlo así de feliz era para ella algo extraordinario.

Así, siguiendo un impulso, se colocó en puntillas y lo besó.

El gesto fue tan inesperado que al muchacho lo tomó completamente por sorpresa. Aunque no duró mucho, fue suficiente para que Procyon sintiera mil cosas, todas agradables, y en un momento dado, casi sin ser consciente de ello, le soltó las manos a Hally y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, intentando no ser demasiado brusco al atraerla hacia sí. Entonces le tocó a ella sorprenderse, pero no se separó, solo dio un ligero respingo y se dejó hacer, ya que en ese instante Procyon, dejándose llevar, le correspondió el beso de manera lenta y algo torpe, pero a la vez lo notó suave, tierno incluso, con lo cual un recuerdo la asaltó y no pudo contener un gemido que se perdió entre el barullo de la gente que, a su alrededor, apenas prestaba atención a la escena.

A buena hora se acordaba que para él, aquel era su primer beso. Y lo había guardado para ella.

* * *

_15 de septiembre de 2013. 5:50 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Buenas tardes, mis queridos lectores. Fecha patriótica en la cual termino este capi, al menos para mí. Pero es domingo, llueve, estoy resfriada y no pienso salir a la calle por nada del mundo. ¿Que ir al Grito es lo máximo? Vayan a otros con ese cuento… (Bell rueda los ojos)._

_Finalmente, el primer capítulo de la entrega con título de Arcano Mayor, en aquel que se quedó _LAV_, _La Templanza_. Oh, sí, fue una buena excusa para que apareciera Procyon, pero vamos por partes._

_Primera escena, ya es julio y Hyde Park recibe a Henry esperando a Rose. Si quieren saber, a la pelirroja siempre le he imaginado con ropa muggle medio hippie, acordándome de algunas prendas que Evanna Lynch usó en pantalla en su papel de Luna Lovegood, y aquí creo que se ve muy linda (ya ven, Bell tiene imaginación a más no poder), lo cual ayuda a que Henry se sienta mal por decirle que saldrá de vacaciones a México, y que seguro cuando vuelvan no podrán verse porque entonces Rose andará en España. Entre una cosa y otra, ¡eh, esos dos se han besado! (Bell sonríe como boba, toda colorada) Ya debieron notar que las escenas de beso no son lo mío y que además, intento que no se parezcan mucho, porque considero que cada pareja es diferente y además, ¡fue el primer beso de esos dos! ¿No se nota? Espero les gustara._

_Por otra parte, al día siguiente Hally y Procyon tienen su ya anunciada cita en el London Eye, la rueda de la fortuna gigante que salió por primera vez en _PGMM_, por cortesía de Belle Weasley y Lycaon Woolf (por cierto, esos dos aparecerán de nuevo pronto, Bell anda planeando una escena con ellos). Por si se lo preguntaban, sí, fue bastante difícil describir cómo se sentía cada uno, porque Procyon tiene clarísimo que Hally le gusta, pero ella todavía se debatía un poco, confundida por varios detalles, aunque en general, como antes que novios son amigos, se la pasan bien._

_La escena anterior es interrumpida brevemente con un vistazo a los Potter, que preparan una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Allí se vislumbra cómo les cayó la noticia de que su única hija tenga otro novio, pero esta vez Harry no está tan receloso, ¿será porque se trata del nieto de su padrino? Quién sabe. Eso sí, se lleva a Hermione a pasear al parque cuando ve que ambos están saturados, lo que me parece un gesto simple, pero tierno (Bell sonríe más boba que antes)._

_Y finalmente, volviendo con Hally y Procyon, ¡ella finalmente lo admite! ¡Procyon le gusta! (Bell se tapa los oídos ante los chillidos de las fans). Da a entender que le costó mucho trabajo darse cuenta, pero se lo dice a él lo más claro posible, y lo hace feliz. "¡Ya era hora!", me dirán algunos, y con razón. Y claro, para cerrar con broche de oro, ¡beso! ¡Beso aquí también! (Otro chillido fan se oye por todos los rincones de la red, a Bell le zumban los oídos). Y aunque no es el primero para Hally, para Procyon sí, y también es el primero entre ambos, así que me tenía que salir bien, ojalá lo lograra, porque esos dos lo merecen._

_Como dato curioso, el orden en que las escenas fueron escritas es inverso a como las leyeron. Sí, primero estuvo todo lo de Hally y Procyon, luego intercalé allí lo de Harry y Hermione, y al final me fui al principio a colar lo de Henry y Rose. No sé por qué me salió así, pero me alegra._

_Para finalizar, en varios minutos más saldrá en mi blog la entrada para elegir al siguiente Arcano Mayor, _El Sol_, dado que no habrá actualización del fic hasta octubre, a menos de que me convenzan de lo contrario (y Bell a veces es tan fácil de convencer…). Cuídense mucho, no salgan sin paraguas (porque al menos en Aguascalientes, anda lloviendo, o con amenaza de lluvia casi todo el tiempo) y nos leemos pronto._


	5. Dos, Diez, Sota

**Cinco: Dos de Varitas, Diez de Cálices, Sota de Espadas.**

_10 de julio de 2021._

_Oxford, Inglaterra._

_Tianfield, orillas del Támesis._

El verano estaba transcurriendo de forma lenta y monótona para Ryo Mao.

Apenas dos días atrás, sus padres decretaron que la mudanza a la casa de su hija mayor estaba completa, por lo que pudo tomarse un respiro del constante ajetreo que fue cargar cajas, acomodar muebles, desempacar ropa… Definitivamente, admiraba a los muggles por hacer todo aquello sin magia, debían tener más paciencia que muchos magos que conocía.

Pese a todo, Ryo la pasaba bien. Tianfield era un terreno amplio, apacible, el cual podía recorrer por horas para no terminar refunfuñando. Le recordaba un poco a las temporadas pasadas en Wiltshire, lo que irremediablemente lo llevaba a pensar en Amy y Danielle, sus amigas desde que tenía cuatro años, sin poder sonreír plenamente.

Las dos no disfrutaban de sus mejores momentos.

Arrugando el ceño, Ryo dejó de contemplar el paisaje ante la ventana de su dormitorio, que debía admitir, era mucho más amplio que el de Londres. Miró a su alrededor, queriendo ocuparse en algo, pero por desgracia, su madre se aseguró de educarlo bien, puesto que pocas cosas estaban fuera de sitio y sus tareas de verano del colegio se hallaban terminadas y bien guardadas en el baúl desde la tarde pasada. Frustrado, miró de nuevo por la ventana y sintió unas ganas enormes de salir, por lo que tomó una chaqueta de mezclilla y abandonó la habitación.

La casa de su hermana, tal como les dijo a sus amigos, era amplia. Según contó Sun Mei, antes era un área abandonada por sus dueños, unos muggles londinenses que rara vez pasaban por allí, por lo que le dieron un excelente precio al comprar la propiedad. A Ryo le gustaba ir al río, que quedaba a pocos metros de la casa, y algunas veces veía a su hermana instalando sus materiales de pintura en el jardín, enfrascada en retratar el paisaje o en algún boceto previo.

De hecho, la encontró así al cerrar la puerta trasera de la casa. Sun Mei daba la espalda al río, con una expresión de intensa concentración aunque el lienzo en el caballete parecía un simple retrato. A la izquierda de la joven mujer, sobre un banquillo, se podía observar el boceto de un rostro, aunque Ryo no se acercó lo suficiente para ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Eh! —se hizo notar, caminando hacia una pequeña puerta de la cerca que rodeaba la casa.

—¡Ryo! ¿Vas a pasear otra vez? —el muchacho asintió y agitó una mano en alto, antes de alejarse más —¡No cruces las marcas! —advirtió Sun Mei con severidad.

Ryo, mostrando un pulgar en alto, dio a entender que la había oído, como todos los días.

Las mencionadas marcas, que solo podían ser vistas por los habitantes de Tianfield, eran como pequeños surcos en la tierra, por dentro de la alta valla blanca que delimitaba la propiedad. Ese era el límite de los hechizos protectores y Ryo sabía perfectamente que, de dejarlo atrás, cualquier muggle despistado que anduviera por allí lo vería… O peor aún, un posible enemigo.

Arrugó la frente, tanto por la luz del sol como por sus pensamientos. Aunque lo deseara, sabía que su familia no saldría ilesa del conflicto mágico que aquejaba al mundo: todos eran miembros de esa organización fundada por Albus Dumbledore durante la primera guerra, la Orden del Fénix; él lo sabía debido a unas cuantas charlas fragmentadas que logró escuchar mientras sus padres y él se mudaban a Tianfield. ¿De verdad era necesario que los civiles actuaran por su cuenta, como pretendían los integrantes de esa Orden, si es que las cosas se ponían mal? ¿Y cuándo, según ellos, las cosas se pondrían _realmente_ mal? No supo que actuaran cuando los terroristas se colaron al final del Torneo de las Tres Partes, o cuando los dementores anduvieron en Londres, ni cuando esas criaturas se colaron en Hogwarts durante aquel tormentoso partido de quidditch.

Sacudió la cabeza, llegando a la orilla más próxima del Támesis. Había una gran roca cerca de él, ideal para sentarse en ella, así que eso hizo, mientras se decía que seguramente la Orden del Fénix buscaba trabajar de manera más discreta, a juzgar por el hecho de que, delante de él, sus padres, su hermana y su cuñado no decían ni una palabra al respecto. Por primera vez, deseó cumplir la mayoría de edad, así tendría derecho, según su familia, a que le explicaran lo que pasaba.

Sin saber cómo, el tiempo pasó volando, porque no tardaron en llamarlo. Se desconcertó, ya que no terminaba de habituarse a "cómo" lo llamaban.

Una figura que emitía destellos al corretear por el césped, llegó hasta el chico por la derecha, agitando la cabeza con gracia. Era un tigre, un animal que era, normalmente, grande y anaranjado con rayas negras y algunas zonas blancas, además de ser natural de Asia. Pero ese ejemplar en particular estaba formado con el vapor plateado del encantamiento _Patronus_, así que no era tan raro verlo en un prado de Oxford.

Ryo, cuando vio aquello por primera vez, no pudo contener la risa, pero se controló cuando su cuñado frunció el ceño con una expresión que le recordó bastante a cuando su amiga Rose estaba conteniendo, a duras penas, las ganas de soltar insultos. No volvió a reír, pero la sonrisa acudía a sus labios cada que el Patronus aparecía, que era muy seguido, ahora que recordaba.

A propósito, ¿no era antes más grande?

El pequeño tigre giró la cabeza hacia él, replegando las patas traseras para sentarse. Acto seguido, abrió el hocico y dejó salir una voz, que inesperadamente, no era la que esperaba.

—_Hora de comer, Ryo. Por favor, no tardes._

El jovencito parpadeó a toda velocidad, atónito, antes de asentir con la cabeza. El tigre, tras imitar su movimiento de asentimiento, se levantó y trotó de regreso a la casa. Ryo no tardó en seguir al Patronus, repitiéndose mentalmente, una y otra vez, que no debía echarse a reír, no en presencia de su cuñado, jamás.

¿Pero cómo contenerse? Nunca imaginó que el Patronus de alguien tan sereno y formal como John Weasley fuera, como el de su hermana, un tigre, pero de un tamaño tan adorable.

Llegando a la cerca, que el tigre saltó limpiamente antes de correr hacia una de las paredes y atravesarla, Ryo recordó algo que una vez le oyó a Thomas y a Procyon en una de las primeras prácticas de aquel encantamiento. Si no se equivocaba, era señal de un mago habilidoso conseguir un Patronus_ corpóreo_; es decir, con forma de animal, además que dicha forma era única en cada mago. Y solo debido a una fuerte conmoción o trauma, la forma que adoptaba el encantamiento podía cambiar. Eso lo hizo preguntarse si alguno de los dos, Sun Mei o John, tenía originalmente otro animal como forma de su Patronus.

Seguía divagando con ese tema al atravesar la puerta trasera, que daba a la cocina, por lo que pudo escuchar que unos metros más allá, en el comedor, se alzaban voces con cierto enfado.

—… Es un llamado oficial, tengo que ir.

Ryo se inquietó. Normalmente, su padre no se impacientaba, mucho menos alzaba la voz.

—Joe, ¡no digas tonterías! —se escuchó la exclamación irritada de Cho Mao —Ni siquiera te consideran como uno de ellos, ¡nunca lo han hecho! ¡Y tampoco a Rachel!

¿Rachel? ¿A qué salía nombrar a la abuela Mao?

—Mi madre _era_ una de ellos —indicó el señor Mao con seriedad —Y prometí que iría. De hecho, he tardado un poco debido a los últimos acontecimientos.

—¡Vas a meterte a la boca del lobo! ¡Por un clan que no te aprecia! ¿Estás consciente de eso?

—Madre, se lo pidieron en persona —indicó Sun Mei de forma conciliadora.

—¡No me importa! Me parece demasiado conveniente para ellos que Joe aceptara. En fin, si le pasa algo en ese país, ¿qué pierden ellos? Nada, claro está. Joe no les importa.

A continuación, se oyó el arrastre de una silla y pasos apresurados que se alejaban del comedor.

—¿De verdad debes hacerlo, padre? —inquirió Sun Mei, con voz intranquila.

—Lo prometí —respondió el señor Mao, firme —A su vez, me han prometido que no sufriré daño alguno. No es un asunto complicado.

—Le piden representar a los suyos en esa… ¿Qué, es una reunión?

—Sí, algo parecido. Primero iré con mi madre a informarme mejor. Cho lo sabría si me hubiera permitido explicarle, pero ya la conocen…

—Sí, sabemos cómo es mi madre —a juzgar por la voz ligeramente ahogada de Sun Mei, debía estar conteniendo un bufido —Habla con ella antes de irte, padre.

—No podré, no querrá verme. Le dejaré una carta, este asunto no puede demorarse más. Johnson, necesito hablarte un momento, ¿me permites?

Ryo frunció el ceño mientras más sillas se arrastraban y otra vez, pasos se alejaban. Todo eso debía ser más importante y serio de lo que sonaba, si su padre llamaba a su cuñado por su nombre completo. Retrocedió, abrió lentamente la puerta trasera, solo unos centímetros, y luego la volvió a cerrar con la suficiente fuerza como para que el ruido llegara al comedor, y así fue.

Sun Mei Weasley–Mao, con desconcierto, entró a la cocina, serenándose al ver a su hermano.

—Por fin llegas —comentó, sonriendo un poco —Vamos a comer, ¿puedes llamar a mamá?

—Pensé que ya estarían todos en la mesa —soltó Ryo, fingiendo molestia.

—Esta vez no. Anda, ve.

—Bien, bien… Oye, no sabía que el Patronus de John era igual al tuyo.

Sun Mei lo miró como si le hablara en otro idioma que no fuera inglés o chino mandarín.

—¿Igual al mío? —preguntó ella.

—Sí, solo que más pequeño. ¿No lo has visto últimamente?

—No he tenido la oportunidad —fue todo lo que respondió Sun Mei, antes de revisar el contenido de una olla que estaba en la estufa.

—¿Qué, tenía otra forma antes?

—Eso sabía.

—¿Sabías?

—Anda, llama a mamá. Te lo contaré después.

Teniendo que conformarse con eso, Ryo dejó a su hermana en la cocina y fue a la planta alta, a la recámara de sus padres, y llamó a la puerta.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la voz de su madre de forma enojada.

—Eh… Mamá, Sun Mei dice que es hora de comer.

—Ah, sí… Bajo en un momento.

Ryo le contestó eso a Sun Mei cuando volvió a la cocina, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, antes de preguntar de forma aparentemente inofensiva.

—¿Me cuentas eso del Patronus de John?

—Ryo, ¿por qué te interesa?

—No sé, pensé que sabías cuál era y ahora resulta que no…

—Sabía cuál era —corrigió Sun Mei con claridad, haciéndole gestos a Ryo para que, mientras charlaban, la ayudara a poner la mesa, cosa que él hizo en el acto —Era algo dulce, de hecho.

—¿Dulce?

—Sí. Era un gato. Me parecía dulce porque el de Gina era igual.

Al ver a Ryo con cara de confusión, Sun Mei dejó escapar una breve risa.

—A veces los parientes tienen Patronus parecidos —explicó —Por ejemplo, algunos magos tienen Patronus similares a los de sus padres o hermanos. En el caso de John, no me parecía raro que él y Gina tuvieran Patronus en forma de gato. Son gemelos, y muy unidos.

—¿Y nunca lo viste entonces?

—No se dio la ocasión. Estudiamos el encantamiento en el colegio, pero nunca lo hizo delante de mí. Cuando nos reuníamos para repasar las clases, solo abarcamos la teoría.

—¿Eso no es un poco raro?

—A mí no me lo pareció en ese momento, pero ahora que lo mencionas… —Sun Mei ladeó la cabeza, con la vista perdida —Sus razones tendría para no enseñármelo.

—Al menos no es un animal ridículo —dejó escapar Ryo, colocando los últimos cubiertos en la mesa, al tiempo que se hacía una mueca.

—¿Un animal ridículo? ¿Te refieres a tu rana?

—¿Tú cómo sabes…?

—La profesora McGonagall hizo favor de contarme lo que hiciste en el estadio de quidditch.

—Genial…

—No te mortifiques —Sun Mei, suspirando, ocupó la silla que le correspondía, posando una mano sobre su vientre, ya bastante notorio —Quizá el animal parezca ridículo, como tú dices, pero el simple hecho de que aparezca, da a entender que eres un gran mago. ¡Y apenas tienes quince años! Creo que John y yo no éramos tan buenos a tu edad.

—Sí, claro… Pero seguro su bebé lo será cuando vaya al colegio. Por cierto, ¿cómo lo van a llamar? Va a nacer pronto, ¿verdad?

—Para septiembre —confirmó Sun Mei, sonriendo un poco más —Si es niño, tendrá el segundo nombre de John, Franklin. Si es niña, todavía no sabemos.

—Creí que los sanadores podían decirte si sería niño o niña. Rose nos contó que sus primas Frida y Gina se enteraron así.

—Cierto, pero nosotros no quisimos saber.

En ese momento entraron al comedor John y el señor Mao, con aspecto muy serio al sentarse a la mesa, para luego conversar de trivialidades con Sun Mei. Ryo pensó que trataban por todos los medios de mantener animada a su hermana, lo que era comprensible debido a su embarazo.

Fue cuando llegó su madre, apretando los labios antes de unirse a la charla, que tuvo muy claro que, sin importar lo que fuera aquello que haría viajar a su padre, era de todo, menos inofensivo.

* * *

_Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Número 25 de Ottery Drive._

La casa de los Bannister, sin que los vecinos se dieran cuenta, estaba llena de gente.

—¡Es preciosa!

Rudolph Bannister sonrió con orgullo ante la exclamación de una de sus antiguas compañeras en los Chudley Cannons. Había invitado a casi todo el equipo ese día, para que conocieran a su hija, nacida una semana antes.

—Prima querida, no pudiste tener niña más bonita —soltó Ángel Weasley, sonriendo a más no poder, haciendo reír a varios —Lamento no haber ido a San Mungo.

—No te preocupes, sé que tuvieron partido —lo tranquilizó Allie Bannister con aire sereno, moviendo con suavidad a la bebita en sus brazos, de cejas rojizas y brillantes ojos verdosos —¿Te dijo alguien cómo se llama?

—Me avisó Gina. ¿Rowena, como la fundadora de Ravenclaw? Seguro fue cosa de tu marido.

Allie dejó escapar una carcajada antes de poner a su hija en brazos de su primo.

—Lo admito, Rudolph sugirió el nombre, pero si no me hubiera gustado, no lo tendría —afirmó la pelirroja, observando con cierto interés que Ángel era bastante bueno cargando a la pequeña.

—Recuérdame regalarle una escoba de juguete. Va a ser buena volando, lo presiento.

—Me decepcionaría si no lo fuera.

Los dos primos se echaron a reír, con lo que Rowena hizo amago de sonreír.

—¿Qué los divierte tanto? —quiso saber Rudolph, acercándose a ellos.

—Que sería una pena que su hija no supiera ni alzar el vuelo cuando crezca —apuntó Ángel, conteniendo la risa —Felicidades, Rudy, es una niña muy linda.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo va el equipo?

—¿Sin ti? Casi se cae a pedazos el primer mes —Ángel hizo muecas de disgusto —Pero luego Chris puso a todos en su sitio. ¿No lo invitaste?

—Sí, pero vendrá después. Como comprenderás, no quería a su hermana por aquí.

—¿A Fiona Connery? Yo tampoco —Allie asintió con la cabeza, acordándose de la cazadora.

—Ya no es tan gruñona, siendo sincero —recordó Ángel —Bueno, conmigo sí. Todavía le caigo terriblemente mal. Debería dejar sus obsesiones a un lado.

—No creo que suceda jamás —señaló Rudoplh.

Ángel se encogió de hombros, devolvió a la niña con su madre y se retiró a donde el resto de los Chudley Cannons no se cansaban de alabar a Rowena Bannister.

—Allyson, ¿recuerdas la lechuza que llegó esta mañana? —inquirió Rudolph.

—Sí, claro, dijiste que era uno de tus proveedores. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Pidió una reunión hoy, pero respondí que era imposible. No me esperaba que me dijera que ya está en el país y debe verme con urgencia. Voy a tener que salir en un rato más.

—¿Tardarás mucho?

—Espero que no, pero con este hombre nunca se sabe. ¿Estarás bien?

—Claro. Si necesito algo, le pediré a Ángel que me ayude.

Rudolph asintió, observando a Allie, que sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala, acunaba a Rowena con expresión dulce. La pequeña parpadeó con somnolencia, mostrando brevemente los ojos que tanto se parecían a los de su padre, antes de quedarse dormida finalmente.

El hombre estaba muy agradecido por la familia que había formado y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que permaneciera así, tranquila y a salvo.

Aún teniendo que lidiar con extranjeros de dudosa reputación.

* * *

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Número 88, Callejón Diagon._

A unas puertas de Sortilegios Weasley, existía un espacio pequeño y destartalado que no había sido alquilado en mucho tiempo, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando preguntaron por él en la oficina del Gremio de Comerciantes del callejón Diagon. Precisamente por su abandono, se lo ofrecieron a Rudolph Bannister a un buen precio, y el resto de su capital inicial él pudo emplearlo en las reparaciones pertinentes. Ahora, el edificio de dos plantas y fachada estrecha de color oscuro tenía los cristales de los escaparates bien limpios, mostrando botellas y frascos rellenos de líquidos de distintos colores, incluso algunos brillaban o mostraban remolinos en movimiento. Encima de la puerta de entrada, escrito con letra gótica, estaba el nombre de la tienda, _Brebajes Bannister_.

Los sábados eran días flojos en cuanto a clientela, por lo que Rudolph no pensaba pasarse por la tienda hasta el lunes, pero la insistencia de su proveedor lo obligó a cambiar de planes. Tras despedirse de su esposa y sus invitados, usó la red Flú para llegar directamente al modesto despacho que tenía en el local, ubicado en la planta alta, para luego bajar una escalera de caracol bastante estrecha hasta la parte detrás del mostrador.

—Señor Bannister, vinieron a buscarlo —informó uno de sus empleados, un muchacho de alborotado cabello oscuro con una túnica azul marino que le quedaba algo corta de las mangas.

—¿Dejó su nombre, Icarus?

—Sí, era el señor Minos y que volvería en cinco minutos.

—¿A qué hora dijo eso?

Icarus miró su muñeca izquierda, donde un reloj de carátula dorada y fondo azul marino le devolvió la hora con unas manecillas con estrellas en las puntas.

—Los cinco minutos ya pasaron, señor.

—Gracias. Por cierto, bonito reloj.

—¿Le parece? Fue mi regalo de cumpleaños el año pasado, de parte de mis padres.

—Por tus diecisiete, me imagino —el muchacho asintió, con una sonrisa alegre en su cara —Bonito detalle. Estaré en mi despacho, cuando venga el señor Minos…

En ese instante, la puerta del frente se abrió, haciendo sonar una campanilla sobre la misma.

El hombre que iba entrando no era agraciado. Con su rostro surcado de arrugas y manchado por la edad, aparentaba unos sesenta años. Poseía escaso cabello gris en la cabeza y en el bigote, así con en las tupidas cejas que le enmarcaban los ojos, pequeños y oscuros. Se apoyaba en un bastón de madera oscura, con empuñadura plateada, y su holgada túnica, color vino, parecía barata y simple. Caminaba encorvado, mirando a su alrededor con genuina atención.

—Buenas tardes —saludó el hombre con voz grave y seca —Soy el señor Minos.

—Buenas tardes —correspondió Rudolph, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para tenderle la diestra —Soy Bannister. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Vengo a hablarle del último pedido que me hizo. Hay problemas con él.

—Vaya, qué contrariedad. Si no le importa que lo guíe… Nos apareceremos en mi despacho.

El hombre encorvado agitó la cabeza en señal afirmativa mientras estrechaba la mano ofrecida y en menos de dos segundos, estaba con su anfitrión en el citado despacho.

—Subir por la escalera habría resultado raro —indicó Rudolph, indicándole a su visitante una silla frente a la mesa que servía de escritorio.

—Claro, sobre todo así —indicó el hombre, quien sonó completamente diferente, con una voz si bien grave, un poco menos seca, más cordial —Me disculpo por haber interrumpido su día…

—No hay cuidado. Al menos no me pidió salir del país —Rudolph, luego de sentarse también, retiró varios pergaminos que estaban en la mesa y apoyó los brazos —Y bien, ¿de qué se trata?

—He traído un par de maldiciones de las que la Coalición no sabe nada —el hombre dejó sobre el escritorio al menos cinco rollos de pergamino, todos atados por cintas de diferentes colores —Que Misterios vea cómo combatirlos y la sección W debe desarrollar tratamientos para los efectos físicos. Son atrocidades, así de sencillo. Nadie debe morir por ellos.

—¿De qué tipo de efectos físicos estamos hablando? Quizá no hay que molestar a la sección W.

—¿Y eso?

—Es posible que ya exista lo adecuado para curar esos efectos, solo es cuestión de investigar. No tengo un negocio de pociones por nada. Si me permite conocer la información, revisaré en mis libros y mis almacenes, por si hubiera algo que nos sirva. Si no, habrá que crearlo.

—Pero toda pócima que se inventa debe ser registrada.

—Lo sé. Pero tenemos un contacto en Patentes Descabelladas. La noticia de una poción que cure los efectos de esos hechizos, si es que necesitamos crearla, será encubierta allí.

—Pero la gente terminará enterándose. Y eso podría llegar a oídos equivocados.

—Cierto. Lo único que podemos hacer es cuidar que la filtración se retrase todo lo posible.

El otro asintió, cerrando los ojos lentamente, como si estuviera muy cansado. Al abrirlos de nuevo, se fijaron en Rudolph vivacidad, mostrando un tono azul similar al del cielo que apenas se está iluminado con la luz del alba.

—Parece que pierde el efecto —indicó Rudolph, llevándose un dedo a la sien, prácticamente en la esquina externa del ojo.

—Lo sé, no tenía pensado tardar tanto. Pero a donde voy no necesito esto.

El señor Minos hizo un gesto de mano para señalarse a sí mismo.

—Espero que todo salga bien. Pasaré su información el lunes.

—Me alegra oír eso. ¿Tenemos contactos en Misterios y en la sección W, verdad?

—Sí. Cuando pueda pasarse de nuevo por aquí, le diré lo que se resolvió del asunto.

—Excelente. Ahora necesito salir como entré.

—Comprendo. Lo guiaré.

En pocos segundos se aparecieron en la planta baja, causándole un respingo a Icarus, quien torció la boca un instante antes de seguir con lo que parecía un inventario de pócimas.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor Bannister. Con eso queda arreglado su pedido —indicó el señor Minos, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y saliendo de la tienda.

—¿Qué nos va a enviar ese hombre, señor? —se interesó Icarus.

—Información, muchacho. Del extranjero.

Icarus asintió, juntando las cejas un poco, aunque acabó sonriendo.

Por alguna razón, Rudolph tuvo un chispazo de inspiración.

—El lunes cerraremos temprano —indicó, causando el desconcierto del muchacho —Vendrás conmigo, quiero que conozcas a unas personas.

Icarus volvió a asentir en silencio, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos, de un tono azul plomizo peculiar, casi gris, antes de continuar revisando los frascos expuestos tras el mostrador.

Rudolph lo observó unos segundo, deseando no estarse equivocando, antes de darle unas cuantas instrucciones al muchacho, despedirse y volver a casa.

* * *

_Cardiff, Gales._

_Número 14 de Constellation Street._

Unos cuantos golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a la dueña de la pequeña casa, quien masculló un par de maldiciones, cada una en un idioma distinto, antes de observar por la mirilla de la puerta.

—¡Ah, es usted! —soltó la joven mujer, de corto cabello rubio, antes de quitar los pasadores y abrir la puerta —Lo esperaba más tarde.

—Logré terminar un encargo antes de tiempo. ¿Cómo está?

—Muy bien. ¡Pero qué descortesía la mía! Pase, por favor.

El recién llegado, un hombre de lustroso cabello negro, miró a su alrededor con ademán cohibido. Era un lugar sencillo, de ambiente cálido y apacible. Sonrió con aprobación.

Al llegar a la sala, el recién llegado sonrió un poco más, echó una rodilla en tierra y abrió los brazos justo a tiempo para recibir a un niñito que se le abalanzaba con ímpetu.

—¡Llegaste, tío! —se alegró el niño, cuyos ojitos azules, claros y ligeramente violetas, lo veían con asombro —¿Por qué te ves distinto?

El hombre dejó escapar una breve risa, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, cubierta de escaso cabello gris, para luego ponerse de pie con el niño en brazos.

—Estaba trabajando, en un momento me veré como siempre —se giró hacia la rubia y preguntó con voz seria —¿Están solos hoy?

—Por ahora. Scott no debe tardar. El camino desde Saint Andrews es largo.

—De acuerdo. Makh, traje algo para ti.

El niño abrió los ojos al máximo, para luego sonreír y echarle los brazos al cuello.

—¡No se te olvidó! —exclamó por lo bajo.

—Claro que no. Tu tía y yo lo elegimos juntos. Pero antes recoge tus cosas, ¿quieres?

El niño asintió, dejó que lo bajaran al suelo y enseguida cargó con los pocos juguetes tirados hacia una escalera en el fondo, la cual comenzó a subir paso a paso, despacio.

—¿Algo que deba saber, tío? —inquirió la rubia.

—No soy tu tío, en realidad —indicó el hombre, sacudiendo la cabeza, lo cual coincidió con el cambio de su pelo, de escaso y grisáceo a abundante y negro como plumaje de cuervo, con destellos violetas; y al de sus rasgos, que se volvieron más jóvenes —Pero te agradezco la consideración.

—Por mí no hay problema. ¿Algo que deba saber?

—Sí que eres insistente… Bueno, mi esposa manda saludos y pregunta si puede darse una vuelta en un par de meses. Ambos procuraremos pasar en Navidad. Mientras tanto, nos estamos acercando. Pronto podremos acorralar al tipo y…

—¡Tío!

El hombre, que había ido endureciendo la voz conforme hablaba, dio un ligero respingo cuando el niño, que recién volvía, lo miró con clara confusión reflejada en su carita.

—Sí, Makh, tu regalo —pronunció el hombre, sonriendo un poco, yendo a sentarse al sillón que tenía más cerca, rebuscando en el interior del abrigo negro que llevaba puesto —Tu tía se acordó de lo que le dijiste, y por ahora solo es un adorno, pero cuando seas mayor…

—¿Qué es, qué es?

Llamaron a la puerta. La rubia, arrugando la frente, hizo ademán de ir a abrir, pero el hombre le hizo un gesto para que esperara, sacó de un bolsillo una larga varita de madera y la agitó por encima de su cabeza, tras lo cual asintió. Solo entonces la rubia atendió, encontrándose del otro lado con un joven de cortos cabellos rubios que se ondulaban en la nuca, y ojos azules.

—¡Llegaste antes! —exclamó la rubia, sonriendo ampliamente y cediéndole el paso.

—Sí, pude terminar el pendiente antes de lo previsto —al entrar, el recién llegado le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y pronto estuvo en la sala —Hola, Makh. Buenas tardes, señor.

—¡Scotty! —el chiquillo dejó por un momento al hombre de cabello negro y corrió hacia el rubio, dando pequeños saltos y alzando los brazos hasta que lo cargaron.

—Mis hermanas tendrán una muerte lenta y dolorosa —bromeó el rubio.

—No sé, Scotty suena bien…

—Que no te oiga ninguna de las dos, Gwen, suficiente tengo con…

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó el otro hombre, llamando la atención de los presentes al mostrar en alto una cajita envuelta en papel azul brillante —Feliz cumpleaños, Makh.

A toda velocidad, el niño pidió que lo bajaran y volvió con el de cabello negro, tomando la cajita y desenvolviéndola sin ningún cuidado, para luego abrirla y ver el contenido: una tira de cuero negro, de la que colgaba una figura de plata en forma de un arco cruzado con una flecha.

—¡Qué bonito! —soltó, sacando el regalo de la caja y agitándolo en lo alto.

—¡Telémakhos, cuidado con eso, puedes lastimar a alguien!

Haciendo un mohín ante su nombre completo, el niño asintió y regresó junto al hombre de cabello negro, haciendo señas para que le enseñara a ponerse aquel colgante.

—Yo también traje algo —se acordó el rubio, metiendo la diestra al bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla —Solo que no tuve tiempo para envolverlo…

—No importa, Scotty, no importa —decía el niño, parándose delante del aludido con las manos a la espalda, pretendiendo esperar aunque se balanceaba con sus pies, adelante y atrás.

—Es una baratija, pero cuando la vi me gustó para traértela —el rubio sacó algo similar a un cordón negro, del cual colgaba lo que parecían un par de zapatos tenis azules hechos de plástico.

—¡Qué bonito!

—Los niños necesitan tan poco para ser felices… —comentó entonces la rubia.

—También necesitan poco para estar tristes —agregó el rubio, de pronto muy serio.

—¿Pasó algo, Scott?

—Lo discutiremos luego.

Tardaron una hora en lograr que el niño se sentara a la mesa a soplar las cuatro velitas del pastel, para luego disfrutar de una rebanada y mandarlo a su cuarto mientras tenían "una plática de adultos". Aunque refunfuñó un poco, el chiquillo obedeció y dejó solos a los otros tres.

—Bien, ¿qué nos hemos perdido? —inquirió el rubio aparentando naturalidad, pero sus ojos azules tenían cierto brillo severo —Thomas se la pasa pendiente de su periódico, más que otros años, al menos, y no nos deja leer nada.

—¿Thomas es tu hermano mago, muchacho?

El rubio asintió.

—No me sorprende, ha habido ciertos sucesos desagradables en nuestro mundo —admitió el hombre de abrigo negro, haciendo una mueca.

—Por favor, señor Onassis, dígame…

—Puedes llamarme Orestes, muchacho, aunque no en público.

—De acuerdo, Orestes será. ¿Me puede decir qué está sucediendo? Una idea general, al menos.

—Puedo, entre más gente esté al corriente, mejor. Aunque sean muggles.

—Sigue sin gustarme mucho esa palabra —comentó la rubia, haciendo una mueca.

—Al menos no es un insulto —espetó el rubio.

—¿De qué hablas, muchacho?

—Llámeme Scott, Orestes, por favor. Pues por lo poco que le oímos a Thomas, llaman de cierta forma a los magos como él, que vienen de una familia sin magia. Aunque se lo toma a broma, se nota que no le gusta mucho.

—Ah, sí… Conozco la palabra inglesa para eso. Pero los insultos a los magos hijos de muggles son el menor de nuestros problemas.

A continuación, Orestes Onassis les hizo a Scott Elliott y a Gwen Poe un resumen de lo que empezaban a llamar en casi todos los países "la Guerra Mundial Mágica".

Orestes creía en lo que decía, en lo de informar a las personas de lo que pasaba, aunque fueran de la comunidad muggle. Gwen, la hijastra de la difunta gemela de su esposa, laboraba para el Parlamento de Gales, casi siempre se le podía encontrar en el edificio conocido como _Senedd_; en tanto, el novio de ella acababa de ingresar a la facultad de Relaciones Internacionales de Saint Andrews, que por lo que Katy le informó, era una de las universidades muggles más antiguas y prestigiosas no solo de Escocia, sino de todo Reino Unido. Ambos tenían hermanos (en el caso de Gwen, un medio hermano) que estudiaban en Hogwarts, la escuela mágica de Reino Unido, así que no eran completamente ajenos a la magia. Quizá por sus hermanos era que ambos rubios habían comenzado a sospechar que había sucesos poco gratos de los que no estaban enterados.

—_¡Es terrible!_ —musitó Gwen cuando Orestes terminó de hablar y por la cara de extrañeza de éste y Scott, supo que habló en un idioma distinto al inglés (galés, probablemente, era el primero que le salía cuando se alteraba).

—¿Cómo es que los nuestros no notan nada? —inquirió Scott, señalándose a sí mismo.

—Los Ministerios de Magia de todo el mundo están trabajando a toda su capacidad para cubrir algunos de esos desastres, pero con las comunicaciones que ahora tienen, a veces no lo logran —contestó Orestes, meditabundo —Hace poco, Katy fue a un lugar donde pueden conectarse a esa cosa llamada Internet. Regresó muy alterada, diciendo que en un sitio donde muestran… ¿Videos, se llaman? Bueno, alguien había logrado mostrar imágenes del ataque al Centro Rockefeller, en diciembre pasado, y se nota claramente los haces de luz de las varitas de la gente de Hugo…

—Espere, ¿el Centro Rockefeller? —se sorprendió Scott —En diciembre mi familia y yo fuimos a Manhattan para llegar a uno de sus hospitales… Un hospital de magos, quiero decir… La novia de mi hermano… La cuñada de la novia de mi hermano murió por heridas causadas en ese ataque… Fue por eso que Thomas por fin nos habló de la guerra de magos…

—Espera, ¿tú ya sabías algo? —saltó Gwen, escandalizada.

—Solo detalles. Thomas no menciona seguido las cosas de magos, más porque en diciembre, antes de irnos a Estados Unidos, nos alteramos un poco y mis padres retomaron su idea de que no volviera al colegio. Pero Thomas no va a dejar su colegio, eso sería lo peor para él. Yo lo sé, y mis hermanas también. A mis padres les tomó más tiempo comprenderlo.

—Walter tampoco es muy hablador, ya que estamos —admitió Gwen.

—Quizá no quieran preocuparlos con cosas que no pueden cambiar —aventuró Orestes.

—Es probable, pero no me parece justo —dejó escapar la rubia —Somos familia.

—Con mayor razón. A veces por la familia hacemos cosas de las que nunca nos creímos capaces.

Los dos rubios se miraron por un momento, antes que ella tragara saliva.

—Eh, Orestes… Me surgió una duda hace poco, sobre Makh.

El nombrado arqueó una ceja e hizo ademán para que continuara.

—Las primeras semanas que pasó aquí, hacía un escándalo cada vez que me iba a trabajar.

Orestes suspiró. Tarde o temprano, sabía que le harían esa pregunta.

—Hace tres años, tenía parientes en un pueblo cercano a Atenas —comenzó a contar, con voz grave y pausada, como si de pronto usar el inglés le costara mucho trabajo —El lugar se sostiene gracias a los turistas que se aburren de Atenas y buscan explorar sitios griegos poco conocidos. Allí vivían mis dos hermanos con sus familias. Se habían casado con muggles y creyeron que era mejor evitar las multitudes, para que los vestigios de magia de los niños pasaran desapercibidos.

El hombre tomó aire con lentitud. Gwen, acongojada, se acordó de cuando su padre le contó la historia de su madrastra y la gemela de ésta, de cómo ambas habían acabado mal por un trabajo peligroso. Se preguntó si aquella narración tendría un final igual o peor.

—Odiseo, mi hermano, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes, mientras que Elektra, mi hermana, atendía un local de artefactos mágicos, lo que le permitía estar al pendiente de su casa. Elektra y su marido eran los padres de Telémakhos, que era prácticamente un bebé entonces, y de otro niño, Eumaios, de cinco años.

»En verano mis padres, empleados de Gringotts a punto de jubilarse, los visitaron. Se quedaron con Odiseo, su casa era la más grande. Cenaron todos juntos el primer día, las cosas iban bien.

»Pero una semana después, se estaban reuniendo de nuevo, esta vez en casa de Elektra, por el cumpleaños de Telémakhos, cuando uno de los hijos de Odiseo llegó corriendo a decir que mucha gente iba en camino, con caras enojadas y gritando insultos. Mi padre, Odiseo y Pylades, el marido de Elektra, salieron a ver qué pasaba y les pidieron a sus esposas que vigilaran a los niños.

Orestes hizo breve pausa, componiendo una mueca. De haber estado él allí…

—Esperaban que fuera un asunto que podrían solucionar hablando, pero no —continuó con pesadumbre —Eran muggles furiosos porque algunos de sus hijos aseguraban que Heléna, la hija mayor de Odiseo, de ocho años, hizo que les llovieran piedras. Según los informes del Ministerio, se detectó magia realizada por un menor de edad más o menos una hora antes del disturbio. Según averigüé después, fue porque Heléna no pudo contenerse, la estaban molestando por ser hija de los "raros de arriba", ya que las casas de mis hermanos se veían en la cima de una colina en la orilla del pueblo y rara vez los veían. Cuando los del pueblo pidieron explicaciones por lo de las piedras, Odiseo aseguró que su hija no era mala, solo que se enojaba con mucha facilidad, que la disculparan y que él pagaría cualquier gasto médico, en caso de haberlo. Pero los del pueblo no lo escucharon, querían castigar al _dáimon_, al demonio, que creían que era Heléna, cosa que Odiseo, obviamente, no iba a permitir. Pylades intervino, tratando de apaciguar a la gente, pero tampoco funcionó. Lo que obtuvo fue un tiro en la cabeza.

—¿Un qué? —inquirió Gwen con voz ahogada.

Scott, viendo que su novia comenzaba a alterarse, le tomó una mano.

—Los muggles iban armados —con esa frase, Orestes mostró furia y dolor en su rostro —Decían estar hartos de ellos, iban a sacarlos de allí aunque fuera muertos, no iban a dejar que les hicieran daño si de verdad eran _dáimones_. Distraídos al tratar de atender a Pylades, Odiseo y mi padre no vieron que se les echaron encima y los mataron con saña. Los muggles dejaron a los tres atrás y subieron por el sendero, con tal ruido que mi madre, Elektra y Kalipso, la esposa de Odiseo, se asomaron a las ventanas apenas a tiempo para descubrir a ese montón de locos. Elektra fue la que logró mantener la calma, les pidió a su madre y a Kalipso que salieran a tratar de razonar con esas personas, mientras ella usaba la Red Flú para llamar a alguien. Ellas no sabían que ya no tenían maridos, creían que ellos no tardarían en ir a ayudarles.

»De nada le sirvió a mi madre no vivir allí, ni a Kalipso que varios del pueblo la conocieran desde que era niña. También se abalanzaron sobre ellas, y a mi madre no le quedó de otra más que sacar la varita, pero no sirvió de gran cosa. Los muggles debían llevar algo afilado, un cuchillo grande o un hacha, porque a un par de metros del cuerpo de mi madre se halló su mano derecha, aferrando todavía la varita…

—¡Por Dios…! —gimoteó Gwen, ya sin poder contener lágrimas, en tanto Scott la abrazaba.

—Lo peor fue cuando los muggles lograron entrar a la casa —aseguró Orestes, con la cabeza inclinada, apoyando sus apretados puños sobre el regazo —Hallaron primero a Heléna, en el pasillo de entrada, que le decía a sus hermanitos que subieran con su tía Elektra, y algún malnacido le dio un garrotazo en plena cara, tirándola al suelo, donde se golpeó la nuca con el filo de un mueble cercano, golpe que por desgracia le rompió el cuello y la mató. La gente siguió entrando, subieron la escalera y hallaron a Meneláos y a Páris, los hermanos de Heléna, a los que también acabaron matando. Eumaios tuvo el mal tino de asomarse por la puerta del dormitorio donde estaba con Elektra y Telémakhos y los intrusos fueron hacia allá. Mi hermana, en ese momento, tenía la cabeza en la chimenea, gritando en el Ministerio que necesitaba ayuda, pero nadie le respondía. Sacó la cabeza justo a tiempo para cargar con Telémakhos y ver cómo mataban delante de sus ojos a su otro hijo. A punto de perder la cabeza, Elektra se desapareció, sin acordarse de nada ni de nadie, apareció en el Ministerio gritando que quería verme y varios magos se acercaron a ella tratando de calmarla, pero se estaba poniendo histérica.

»Justo entonces llegué yo. Había sido enviado a la frontera, pero me llegaron rumores sobre un disturbio en Grecia, así que terminando la misión, regresé al Ministerio. Me quedé de piedra al ver que mi hermana, siempre serena y valiente, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, estrujando a Telémakhos tan fuerte que era un milagro que no lo hubiera asfixiado por accidente. Fui yo el que la pudo tranquilizar y sacarle toda la historia, al menos todo lo que ella sabía, prometí que iría a su casa a ver qué podía hacerse y ella dejó de gritar y forcejear, pero quedó como ida, sin hacer caso a nadie. Pedí que alguien los atendiera, a ella y a mi sobrino, mientras iba a casa de mi hermana.

»Fue una suerte que acudiera solo. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Como me aparecí en la parte externa, pude ver cerca de la puerta los cuerpos de mi madre y Kalipso, y asomándome al interior de la casa, vi a Heléna tendida como si se hubiera dormido, pero la sangre que le salía de la boca era un mal presagio. En ese momento no entré a comprobar si seguía viva, algo me decía que no lo estaba, porque un destello por encima de mi cabeza me desconcertó. No era el brillo de una luz normal. Eran chispas negras. Alguien había conjurado la _Deathwolfhead_ encima de la casa de mi hermana, llegué cuando se desvanecía. No sabía en ese momento qué significaba eso, pero prometí no descansar hasta averiguarlo y así poder vengarme por todo lo que había perdido.

Orestes respiró profundamente, aflojando los dedos, dejando así sus nudillos de estar blancos.

—Regresé al Ministerio después de comprobar que toda mi familia estaba muerta y que los muggles se habían retirado —continuó, causando que Gwen y Scott dieran un respingo, pensando que la macabra historia había terminado —Reporté lo sucedido y pregunté por Elektra. Me dijeron que la habían llevado a nuestro hospital mágico, Akliphios, junto con su hijo, así que me aparecí allá sin más. Los sanadores no me dejaron ver a Elektra, decían que no respondía a nadie, pero que podía ayudar buscándole asilo para Telémakhos en tanto mi hermana se recuperaba. Fui con los padres de Pylades, que vivían en Atenas, a explicarles lo sucedido, pero me dieron con la puerta en la cara. Pylades jamás mencionó que peleó con sus padres al nacer Eumaios, al saber que Elektra era bruja, así que Telémakhos no tenía más familia que yo. Solicité una licencia en el Ministerio y me llevé a Telémakhos a casa. No dejaba de llorar, como si presintiera que había pasado algo muy, muy malo con su madre, con su padre y con el resto de la familia. Por mi parte, pude serenarme, pensando que si de verdad iba a hacer algo, recordara que no podía dejar solo a Telémakhos, que mi hermana nunca me lo perdonaría en cuanto se recuperara, y que debía usar bien la cabeza. Pero fui yo el que… Al final, yo tuve que perdonar a Elektra cuando se suicidó.

—¿Ella qué? —masculló Gwen, sin poder creer lo que oía.

—En cierta forma, fue mi culpa —espetó Orestes con repentina furia —Conforme avanzó la investigación, se descubrió la magia accidental de Heléna que nadie verificó, los pocos hechizos que mi madre hizo delante de muggles y nadie atendió, el grito de ayuda que dio mi hermana por la red Flú y se ignoró… Cada detalle hizo que dejara de confiar en el Ministerio, pero para Elektra fue peor. Las pocas veces que hablaba, no dejaba de susurrar "debí hacer algo, debí hacer algo", lo que empeoró al explicarle lo que averiguaba, queriendo desahogar mi frustración, sin saber que su mente no estaba tan perturbada como parecía, que entendía lo que le estaba diciendo. Un mes después del incidente me llamaron del Akliphios, que acudiera lo más pronto posible. Para cuando llegué, un sanador me informó que, de alguna forma, Elektra se quedó con uno de los cuchillos de la comida y se cortó las venas. No la encontraron hasta horas después, cuando ya era tarde.

—¿Qué clase de hospital es ese? —espetó Scott con cierto rencor. Por alguna razón, se acordó de la única vez que visitó el nosocomio inglés de los magos, San Mungo.

—Elektra estaba en una sala vigilada, pero si los pacientes podían comer por sí mismos, se les alentaba a ello, porque creían que era bueno para su salud mental el sentirse independientes. En este caso, los sanadores no se dieron cuenta de qué tan deprimida estaba, y que no parecía pensar en otra cosa que en reunirse con sus muertos, sin acordarse de mí ni de Telémakhos. En todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, los sanadores no la escucharon preguntar por su hijo menor ni por su hermano el Centurión. Eso debió decirles algo, pero lo pasaron por alto.

—¿Por eso Makh se veía tan asustado cada vez que nos separamos? —quiso saber Gwen, nerviosa —¿Tiene miedo de que algo pase?

—Quiero creer que no se acuerda de nada, pero no puedo jurarlo —Orestes se encogió de hombros —Katy piensa que lo poco que recuerda debió quedarse en su subconsciente, por eso le aterra la idea de no volver a verme cada vez que salgo de viaje. Y sinceramente, no lo culpo.

—Dice que Makh era el hijo de su hermana —comentó Scott con cautela, siendo un poco raro que, aparentemente, cambiara de tema —¿Cómo se apellida realmente?

—¿Telémakhos? Se apellida… Se apellidaba Voreadis. Ahora es Onassis porque lo adopté.

—¡Con que es eso…! —dejó escapar Scott, para luego explicarse —No sabía por qué Makh lo llamaba "tío". Pensé que era su padre, se parecen mucho.

—Supongo que es obvio. Elektra y yo nos parecíamos mucho. Esperen, tengo una fotografía…

Mientras Orestes rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo, Gwen intentó limpiarse las lágrimas, lo cual consiguió con el pañuelo que Scott no tardó en ofrecerle.

—Sí, aquí está —musitó Orestes, sacando de una cartera marrón un rectángulo de papel que por atrás, se veía de un blanco ligeramente amarillento —Fue la última vez que pudimos tomarnos una foto todos juntos.

Tanto Scott como Gwen mostraron expresiones maravillada al tener enfrente una foto mágica. Había tres filas de personas acomodadas allí: sentados en el césped estaban, sonriendo a más no poder, tres niños y una niña, la cual cargaba a un bebé vestido de azul con una maraña de rizos negros en la cabeza. La segunda fila estaba conformada por tres mujeres sentadas en sillas de madera, siendo la del centro notoriamente mayor que las otras dos y cuyo cabello, negro con mechones grisáceos, mostraba destellos violetas, siendo idéntico al de la mujer a su derecha, aunque ésta no tenía canas. Los ojos de la mujer a la derecha eran azules, ligeramente violetas; en conjunto era muy diferente a la mujer en el extremo izquierdo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros, cuyo físico era similar al de uno de los niños sentado a sus pies. Finalmente, en la tercera fila estaban cuatro hombres, siendo fácil identificar a Orestes en el extremo derecho, justo detrás de la mujer que se le parecía más, y a su derecha estaba un hombre de rizos rubios y ojos verdes; luego seguía el hombre de mayor edad, de cabello cobrizo salpicado de canas y ojos azules; finalmente, estaba un hombre de pelo cobrizo y ojos azules.

—De izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo —indicó Orestes, mostrando una tenue sonrisa —Mi hermano Odiseo, mi padre, mi cuñado Pylades y yo; siguen mi cuñada Kalipso, mi madre y Elektra. Los niños son Meneláos, Páris, Eumais, Heléna y ella carga a Telémakhos, que tenía tres meses.

En la fotografía, los niños se movían mucho, dándose ligeros empujones y estallando en risas mudas, aunque Heléna Onassis se calmaba pronto por estar al pendiente del bebé. En la fila central, las mujeres sonreían con aire orgulloso, mirando de vez en cuando a sus pies, con ademán de querer calmar a los niños, para luego ver por encima de sus hombros y contemplar a sus respectivos maridos, que lucían encantados de estar allí. El Orestes de la fotografía desviaba los ojos de vez en cuando, del frente hacia su familia, con aspecto feliz.

—Hubiera querido que conocieran a Katy —musitó Orestes sin darse cuenta.

Gwen y Scott lo escucharon, pero no hicieron comentarios. De pronto, viendo la imagen donde se moverían eternamente personas que ya estaban muertas, ambos sintieron algo así como una piedra cayendo en su estómago, producto de la tensión y la angustia.

Ahora sabían que el mundo donde se desenvolvían sus hermanos estaba bajo amenaza.

¿Pero qué podían hacer ellos? Eran personas sencillas, viviendo unas vidas por completo distintas, nunca podrían hacer los prodigios que sus hermanos menores estaban aprendiendo en la escuela de magos. Sin embargo, al recordar el relato de Orestes, pensaron en Kalipso, la mujer castaña de la foto, tan parecida a sus hijos varones, y en Pylades, el hombre que le dio vida al adorable niño que ahora cuidaban y al chiquillo de rizos rubios que en la foto, se sentaba a la derecha de Heléna y no dejaba de sonreírle al bebé.

¿De verdad no era inútil que supieran de los conflictos mágicos, tal como creía Orestes?

Solo el tiempo lo diría.

—Pueden quedársela —afirmó de pronto Orestas, colocando la fotografía en la mesa de centro —Quizá enseñársela a Telémakhos de vez en cuando le haga bien. Además, es peligroso que la tenga allá a donde voy.

—¿Sigue metido con el imbécil ese? —dejó escapar Gwen con ira contenida.

—Por desgracia sí. Katy y yo esperamos pronto obtener algún dato que nos permita acabar con él de una buena vez. Sin un líder fuerte, semejante grupo no tardará en desmoronarse.

—¿Cómo puede hacer eso? —quiso saber Scott, sin rastro de la rabia que parecía apoderarse de Gwen ante el recordatorio de la guerra mágica —¿Cómo puede venir aquí, alegrar a su sobrino en su cumpleaños, y luego regresar con un montón de psicópatas para fingir ser uno de ellos?

—No es fácil —respondió Orestes con serenidad —Verán, revisé concienzudamente el caso de mis hermanos, no pude evitarlo, ya que no me dejaron intervenir debido al parentesco con las víctimas. Me topé con demasiados detalles anormales como para pasarlos por alto, más porque al publicarse la noticia, causó pánico entre los magos que, como mis hermanos, vivían en poblaciones muggles pequeñas. Fui atando cabos de que aquello no fue del todo normal cuando leí que la bruja de Uso Indebido de la Magia que había recibido el aviso sobre la magia accidental de Heléna fue hallada muerta en su casa tres días después, aparentemente de un ataque cardíaco, pero en una mujer de treinta y cuatro años que nunca reportó enfermedad alguna, era muy raro.

»Luego, la magia que mi madre hizo delante de los muggles. Según los registros, una alerta la recibió la misma bruja que notó lo de la magia de Heléna, pero no hay constancia de que se avisara a los magos correspondientes para que verificaran el suceso. Eso me hizo pensar lo peor…

—Mataron a la bruja para que nadie la interrogara, alguien quería ocultar algo —supuso Scott sorpresivamente, ganándose una mirada estupefacta de Gwen —Oye, he estado entre famosos toda mi vida, gracias a mis padres. Allí hay trampas y corrupción cada dos por tres.

—Eso mismo empecé a sospechar yo —confirmó Orestes, asintiendo con una cabezada —Lo del pedido de ayuda de mi hermana por la red Flú era más extraño todavía. La red Flú se vigila constantemente, sobre todo si lleva a casas como las de mis hermanos, rodeadas de casas sin magia. Interrogaron a todos los que ese día estaban a cargo de atender las chimeneas del Ministerio, pero ninguno recordaba haber visto la cabeza de Elektra. Uno de mis colegas, que también es amigo mío, notó algo inusual en uno de los empleados, por lo que le pidió hablar en privado y llamó a otro amigo, de la Oficina de Desinformación…

—Perdón, ¿la qué? —dejó escapar Gwen.

—La Oficina de Desinformación se encarga, principalmente, de hacer que los muggles no noten algún acontecimiento mágico accidentalmente ocurrido en su mundo, o si lo presenciaron, hacen que lo olviden. Ellos son los más familiarizados con los encantamientos de memoria, así que son los adecuado para confirmar lo que mi amigo se estaba imaginando.

—Eh… ¿Pueden meterse a las cabezas de la gente? —dejó escapar Gwen, un poco asustada.

—Es más complicado que eso. En este caso, mis amigos descubrieron que al empleado de la red Flú le habían hecho un encantamiento desmemorizante fuerte, además de un _Confundus_… Un hechizo para confundir —agregó Orestes de prisa, viendo el desconcierto de Scott y Gwen —El pobre hombre cumplía con su trabajo de forma mecánica, sin tener idea de qué pasaba a su alrededor, por lo que lo mandaron al Akliphios para intentar componerlo.

»Por otra parte, quedaba lo del alboroto de los muggles. Hoy en día son contadas las ocasiones en que gente de un lugar como aquel se altera de esa forma, más por la magia accidental de una niña. En el Ministerio no querían hacer más grande el asunto, aunque presioné por semanas, pero cerraron el caso como "disturbio muggle con bajas" y lo dejaron estar. ¿Cómo iba yo a quedarme de brazos cruzados si veía que no iban a indagar sobre la muerte de toda mi familia? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Telémakhos cuando creciera y empezara a hacer preguntas? Acudí a mis amigos y uno de ellos, que es reportero, fue a la pequeña ciudad para ver qué podía averiguar.

Para sorpresa de Gwen y Scott, Orestes esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Tuve un mal presentimiento cuando mi amigo tardó dos semanas en volver, pero agradecí que no le hubiera pasado nada malo. Pidió que nos viéramos en privado y nos reunimos en un café muggle, de esos que tienen mesas en el exterior, donde puedes hablar de todo y casi nadie te oye por el ruido de la calle. Él me dijo que se hizo pasar por un escritor que quería un sitio tranquilo para vivir y quería saber si estaba disponible una de las casas de la colina. Le contestaron que nadie sabía de los dueños de esas casas, que se habían ido hacía meses y no volvieron a verlos. Cuando preguntó un poco más, notó que todos le decían lo mismo y la fecha de partida coincidía con la fecha de la muerte de mi familia. Finalmente, se animó a interceptar a un par de muggles que, una noche, salían borrachos de un pub, y hurgó cuanto pudo en sus memorias. Mi amigo es bueno en Legeremancia, una rama de la magia que los muggles confundirían con "leer la mente", así que no le costó trabajo sacarles algunos recuerdos, que me entregó pidiéndome serenidad, porque no me agradaría verlos —el hombre, pasando una mano por sus negros cabellos, bufó —Y tuvo razón. Deben saber que existe un artefacto mágico llamado _pensadero_, donde arrojamos los recuerdos extraídos de nuestras cabezas con forma de hilos de humo, y luego nos sumergimos en ellos. Mi amigo sabía que tenía un pensadero, Elektra me lo regaló cuando convertí en Centurión, y eso hice. Me metí a las cabezas de esos muggles.

—¿Cómo es eso? —se interesó Scott en voz baja, casi temeroso.

—Es como estar en una… _pe–lí–cu–la_ —respondió Orestes con cierta duda, haciendo notar que casi no empleaba términos muggles —Como colarse en ella, pero la gente alrededor no te nota. Es… como un sueño en el que nadie te escucha, ni te ve, ni te toca.

—¿No es algo escalofriante? —musitó Gwen.

—Un poco, sobre todo si no sabes lo que te vas a encontrar. Y yo, menos que nadie, estaba preparado para lo que me hallé. Por esos recuerdos supe casi todo lo que acabo de contarles, y además, que hubo un individuo desconocido rondando las calles en esos días, que fue ese tipo el que provocó a los muggles para que fueran a echar a mis hermanos del pueblo y luego… Luego les echó un _Imperius_ para que acabaran matando a todos los "raros de arriba".

—¿Qué es un _Imperius_? —quiso saber Scott.

—Cuidado cuando vean a un mago alzar la varita y luego lanzar esa maldición, se pronuncia _Imperio_. Es una de las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables a nivel internacional, se castiga con cadena perpetua en prisión. Con ella se puede obligar a la gente a hacer lo que sea, desde algo tan simple como que bailes sin parar hasta algo tan horrible como lo que esos muggles hicieron.

»Me quedé pasmado. ¿Por qué el Ministerio cerró el caso, habiendo evidencias de que algo anormal había pasado? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo eso? ¿Acaso alguien estaba en contra de alguno de mis hermanos, o de mis padres, y se estaban vengando? ¿O quizá estaban queriendo vengarse de mí? No sabía las respuestas, me desesperé tanto que intuí que eso era lo que torturaba a Elektra antes de suicidarse, el no saber el por qué de todo aquello. Pero la suerte me sonrió un poco, porque un empleado del departamento donde trabajaba mi hermano me invitó un día a almorzar, con el pretexto de disculparse por no darme el pésame antes y al estar a solas, el tipo me aseguró que había un mago poderoso que quería desbaratar el sistema existente, para que jamás le pasara a otra familia mágica lo mismo que a la mía, solo que buscaba a un Centurión dispuesto a unirse a la causa, alguien que le pasara información sobre la seguridad de las fronteras, del Ministro de Magia y cosas semejantes. Pregunté más datos, pero no me dijo casi nada. Aún así, le pedí un par de días para pensarlo y él accedió. Con ese tiempo, pude contactar a mis amigos y los consulté para saber qué debía hacer.

»Éramos cuatro los que debatíamos qué debía hacerse, por lo que no fue sencillo ponernos de acuerdo, al menos la primera vez que lo discutimos, la noche después de que me hicieron la oferta. De nuevo creo que tuve suerte, porque al día siguiente me propusieron una misión de espionaje, describiéndome algunos sucesos en el extranjero similares a aquel en el que murió mi familia, sospechando que había alguien que quería que los muggles notaran la magia y atacaran a los magos a su alcance. Acepté esa misión sin pensármelo dos veces, por el ansia de vengarme. Informé a mi jefe de la oferta que me habían hecho y aceptó que me hiciera pasar por seguidor de ese mago, lo que enseguida comuniqué a mis amigos, quienes de inmediato se pusieron a mi disposición para cualquier cosa que necesitara. La suerte siguió jugando a mi favor cuando, poco después de hacerme oficialmente del grupo de Hugo, indagué de forma casual acerca de la _Deathwolfhead_, porque en Grecia teníamos constancia de que apareció. Me contestaron que hubo un experimento para saber si los muggles serían acusados de asesinato de unos magos en caso de descubrir que fueron manipulados con un _Imperius_. Decidieron realizar el experimento con un tipo de Accidentes y Catástrofes que no aceptó la oferta de Hugo, junto con toda su familia, y lo mantuvieron vigilado durante días, hasta que la magia accidental de una de sus hijas les dio la oportunidad para alborotar a los muggles hasta convertirlos en una chusma enfurecida que se rindió fácilmente a la orden del _Imperius_ de matar a los magos que les indicaban.

—Eso es… Significa que… —por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Scott vaciló al hablar.

—Sí. Primero le ofrecieron a Odiseo ser espía de Hugo en el Ministerio y al no aceptar, hicieron algo para que no fuera a delatarlos, sin importarles llevarse por delante al resto de la familia. Cuando supieron que me apellidaba igual que él, les inventé que no lo conocía, que debía ser una coincidencia, porque yo era un mestizo de padre muggle, y hasta la fecha, se lo han creído.

Orestes inhaló profundamente, para luego dejar escapar el aire con lentitud. Se veía más triste y cansado de lo que Gwen lo hubiera visto antes. Se preguntó si su padre se habría visto igual al pensar en las dos mujeres que había amado.

—Ahora ya saben por qué estoy metido en esto —agregó Orestes con voz un poco más calmada —Si algo he aprendido en esta misión es que la venganza solo da una satisfacción fugaz. Ayudar a detener el mal, hacer lo posible porque las desgracias no se repitan… Eso hará que me sienta mejor por mucho más tiempo. Y honrará mejor la memoria de mis muertos.

Sin previo aviso, Orestes se puso de pie, sacó la varita mágica y comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cara, en las orejas, en la cabeza… Ante los ojos de los otros dos, se convirtió en un hombre completamente diferente, con cabello cortado a rape, una abundante barba castaña, mejillas hundidas y nariz ancha. Sus ojos fue lo último que cambió, tocando con la varita sus párpados cerrados, para mostrarlos a continuación de un tono marrón que recordaba al caramelo.

—Debo retirarme —dijo, con voz un poco más aguda que la propia, por lo que carraspeó y siguió hablando, agudizando menos el tono —Muchas gracias por todo.

A continuación, volvió a sorprender a los rubios dándoles un fuerte abrazo y después de dedicarles una inclinación de cabeza, se guardó la varita y se desapareció.

Orestes no lo sabía, pero dejaba atrás a dos jóvenes sin magia que, inspirados en su ejemplo, no dejarían de ayudar, en lo que pudieran, a los magos y brujas en desgracia. Aunque eso, como a los desafortunados de la fotografía de los Onassis, les trajera la muerte.

* * *

_14 de octubre de 2013. 11:30 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_¿Cómo está todo el mundo? Pues acá ha pasado el mes patrio, mi día del nombre (no pregunten, Bell es rara) y mañana es cumpleaños de mi señor padre, que seguramente a nadie importa, como tampoco les ha de interesar que el fin de semana entrante estaré de vacaciones y seré más feliz que una lombriz (Bell quiere bailar la conga). Como sé que a eso no vinieron, me concentraré._

_El presente capítulo ha dejado de momento las cosas tiernas y cursis, mandándonos primero a Oxford, donde los Mao (Joseph, Cho y Ryo) se mudaron con los Weasley–Mao (John y Sun Mei). Tianfield es una gran propiedad, la imagino como una especie de granja abandonada, incluso uno de sus límites llega al Támesis (Bell se ha tomado varias libertades geográficas, no la culpen, dejó volar su imaginación). Además de descubrir el Patronus de John (Bell sonríe como boba por el cachorro de tigre), nos enteramos fugazmente que el señor Mao va a viajar por algo que, aparentemente, su esposa no aprueba (Cho es quejumbrosa, pero en este caso, está preocupada por su marido) y Ryo se queda intrigado por saber qué es, luego de que anduvo reflexionando sobre lo callados que andan sus parientes (cuñado incluido) con lo de la Orden del Fénix._

_Después, pasamos a Ottery, donde los Bannister (Rudolph y Allie) presentan a su primera hija, a quien bautizaron Rowena, según descubrió Ángel Weasley, en honor a la fundadora de Ravenclaw (se ha mencionado antes de Rudolph estuvo en la casa de las águilas cuando fue a Hogwarts, así que nadie se extrañe). Sin embargo, el orgulloso papá debe retirarse un momento del convivio para ir al Callejón Diagon a atender un asunto con un hombre singular del que no se dice el nombre, pero que desea que estudien un par de maleficios que usa la gente de Hagen, con tal de que no hagan daño a nadie. Termina el desconocido marchándose, dejando a Rudolph con su empleado de mostrador (ajá, es Icarus Hitchens, que en _LAV _iba en su séptimo curso en Slytherin, como Premio Anual), a quien decide que presentará "con unas personas". ¿Con quién lo presentará? ¿Será la decisión correcta?_

_Y finalmente, vamos a Cardiff, capital de Gales, a toparnos con el hogar de Gwen Poe, media hermana de Walter, quien se encarga de cuidar al pequeño Telémakhos Onassis. Orestes (nuestro desconocido de la escena anterior, ¿lo adivinaron antes de lo de Cardiff o no?) ha ido por el cumpleaños de quien, apenas ahora, se confirma que es su sobrino, el cual se quedó solo en el mundo por un acontecimiento espantoso que su tío apenas ha narrado a unas cuantas personas y que fue la motivación original para aceptar la misión de espionaje en las filas de Hagen. Quizá haya horrorizado en balde a Gwen y a su novio (Scott Elliott, hermano mayor de nuestro pelirrojo anaranjado ojiverde), pero Orestes está convencido de haber hecho lo correcto al contarles la situación, ya que tienen familiares magos a quienes quieren proteger._

_En fin, este capítulo es de transición a otros asuntos, sobre todo por ciertos personajes que maneja, nombrados anteriormente pero poco o nada han hecho a lo largo de la saga. Así las cosas, lo planteado aquí es cimiento para algo más importante, aunque sé que me odian por seguir mete y mete interrogantes, sin importar que resuelva algunas que, a estas alturas, seguramente ni se acordaban que querían saber (como el parentesco entre Orestes y Makh, o el por qué el primero es espía de Hagen)._

_De momento me despido, no sin antes recordarles que está en deliberación _El Sol_, siendo la única candidata hasta el momento _Paula Hagen_, nuestra querida Ravenclaw de la Orden del Rayo. Más información en mi blog (que está como "homepage" en mis distintos perfiles de autora)._

_Cuídense mucho, feliz Halloween (que probablemente sea cuando este capi se publique) y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda (como siempre, como siempre)._


End file.
